Los Tres del Lamento
by La Dama de las Estrellas
Summary: Atravesar las Doce Casas, no es facil para nadie. Ni siquiera para ellos, los Tres del Lamento. Una vision del duro camino hasta Athena contada desde el punto de vista de Saga, Camus y Shura.
1. La Casa de Aries

Esta historia esta narrada según el anime de la Saga de Hades en el Santuario, desde el punto de vista de los Santos Resucitados.

En cursiva se encuentran escritos los pensamientos de cada personaje y las conversaciones mediante el cosmos.

-X-

El silencio de la noche en el Santuario estremeció a los visitantes. Era extraño, se sentían intrusos en lo que siempre había sido su hogar. Un ambiente enrarecido rodeaba a las Doce Casas, el aire se revolvía húmedo, frío y cargado de electricidad… bañado por la única luz de la mortecina luna llena que iluminaba Grecia.

Sus pasos silenciosos, parecían sesgar el aire a su paso, dejando tras de si un intenso e inquietante silencio. De tal modo, que parecía que cada brizna de hierba, cada grano de arena, y cada fragmento de roca, se estremecía bajo sus pies.

Sin embargo, ese silencio era seguido por un lamento. Tan triste, tan lejano, que era prácticamente inaudible. Excepto para ellos, los destinados a sembrar la discordia y derramar la sangre. Ellos… escuchaban ese quejido que les desgarraba el alma. Los Tres del Lamento.

Su presencia, permanecía oculta, pues ese era su deseo. Aunque a esas alturas, sus tumbas ya hubieran sido encontradas. Y juntos, observaban atentamente entre las sombras, como el Maestro emprendía su misión, con paso lento, pero seguro, a pesar de la congoja de su corazón, puesto que sabía demasiado bien que aquellos que lo seguían sufrirían más de lo necesario. Más de lo que cualquier mente, cualquier cuerpo y cualquier alma, pudiera aguantar. A pesar de que fueran Caballeros.

Ninguno había compartido más que un par de palabras desde su doloroso reencuentro. Todos tenían algo que los quemaba por dentro. Acciones, recuerdos, traiciones, sangre…

Al frente de los cinco, estaba él. Saga. Destinado a grandes cosas desde antes de nacer. Marcado por la fatalidad y la ambición de un Dios. Marcado por el dolor. Como siempre, su rostro frío. Inalterable. Majestuoso. Hermoso y pálido. Unos ojos tan profundos y bellos como la inmensidad del océano. Digno de la mejor escultura griega.

Sin apenas darse cuenta, observaba como Shion se acercaba hasta Aries. Haciendo ligeramente evidente su presencia. Lo suficiente como para que Mu lo notase, pero demasiado discreto como para que lo reconociera.

_-Mascara, Afrodita._ –Se dirigió a ellos Saga mediante el cosmos para evitar ser escuchado por oídos indiscretos.- _Ahora_.

Ambos Caballeros, tomaron sus posiciones. El Caballero de los Hielos, Camus de Acuario, dirigió una mirada llena de curiosidad a Saga. La desconfianza, estaba mas que presente. Sin embargo, si Shion y Saga habían confiado en ellos… él no iba a poner nada en duda. No ahora.

-Detente ahí. Si continuas, acabaré con tu vida. –Escucharon decir a Mu con voz firme y tranquila.

"_¿Que vida, hijo mío? ¿Qué vida?_" Pensó para si mismo el Maestro, dejando escapar el aire con pesadez.

-¿No es eso irrespetuoso en mi presencia? –replico con firmeza, mientras todos, observaban la reacción del Caballero de Aries.

Mu, incrédulo, permanecía boquiabierto ante lo que estaba sintiendo. No podía ser. No era posible. Shion estaba muerto. ¿Sería posible que…?

-¡Arrodíllate!

¡Si! Era él. Los demás, se estremecieron ligeramente ante la expresión de sorpresa y dolor que atravesó el rostro del pelilila. No era justo el sufrimiento que iban a traer a ese sagrado lugar. No era justo, lo que iban a pasar sus guardianes.

-Tráeme la cabeza de Athena en doce horas. –la voz de Shion sonó tan impersonal y fría, que ni siquiera parecía él.

Shura, se acercó un par de pasos hasta Saga. Estaba nervioso, para que negarlo. Era extraño estar rodeado de aquellos que nunca pelearon como compañeros. Era extraño tener a su lado a Saga… quien había sido un gran amigo cuando eran niños. Era extraño mirarle… sabiendo todo lo que había pasado. Pero no dudo en aceptar su misión. Porque confiaba en las posibilidades de sus compañeros. Y para que negarlo, respiraba más tranquilo con Géminis y Acuario a su lado.

Sin embargo, su atención la atrajeron Máscara de la Muerte y Afrodita, quienes ya habían hecho su entrada triunfal. Estupefacto, observó como Mascara, había caído tontamente en la trampa del Muro de Cristal, e instintivamente, sus ojos verdes viajaron hasta Camus y Saga, quien miraba la escena con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

Segundos después, Afrodita, en un exceso de confianza, cayó en la misma trampa. Shura se sorprendió al escuchar el bufido que Camus dejo escapar en señal de desesperación.

_-¿Cómo pueden ser tan estúpidos?_ –hablo el de Acuario, dirigiéndose a sus dos acompañantes.

_-E inútiles diría yo…_ -añadió Shura, mientras los dos, observaban la tranquilidad en el rostro de su tercer compañero. Sorprendidos.

-_Están cumpliendo con su misión._ –dijo tajantemente.

_-Sin animo de ofender, ¿como pudiste confiarles tu vida?_ –preguntó demasiado a la ligera Shura.

Camus, rápidamente lo miró. Prefería no hablar de aquello. Y estaba seguro que el protagonista de esa historia tampoco.

_-¡Shura…! _-comenzó a decir. Pero la voz del geminiano en su cabeza lo interrumpió.

_-No les confié mi vida._ –dijo con una sonrisa.- _Solamente les confié un secreto._

_-Aun así… _-siguió el de Capricornio y con gesto de hastío prosiguió.- _¡Míralos!_

_-¿Cumplieron con su cometido, no es así? Fuera noble o no…_ _Haced que se sientan poderosos y los tendréis a vuestros pies._ -contestó Saga, finalizando la conversación con una tranquilidad pasmosa y una enigmática sonrisa.- _Lo harán ahora también. _

Sin embargo, los siguientes acontecimientos se precipitaron sin ser esperados. Saga abrió los ojos de par en par al reconocer ese cosmos tan vivo y tan persistente. Ese cosmos tan infantil. Quiso sonreír al recordarlo, pero sin embargo, aquel no era el lugar de Seiya. Mascara y Afrodita atacarían sin pensar si quiera en la vida del muchacho.

Su ataque pilló por sorpresa a todos. Sin embargo, estaba rodeado de Caballeros de Oro, que se traían serios asuntos entre manos, y cuyas rencillas habían llegado a un límite casi insostenible. Era peligroso meterse ahí en medio. No tardó en comprobarlo.

Mascara atacó sin piedad. Pero ellos tres, descubrieron rápidamente las intenciones de Mu. Y sin apenas darse cuenta, dejaron escapar un suspiro de alivio, al sentir como el cosmos del chiquillo viajaba hasta el coliseo.

Sin embargo, ahora tendrían que preocuparse por ellos también. Si Seiya había venido… solo era cuestión de tiempo que los demás Santos de Bronce hicieran su aparición. Y entonces… tendrían problemas.

Pasaron unos segundos que a los tres Caballeros se les hicieron eternos. Ante sus ojos, observaban sin inmutarse como el Maestro Shion delataba a Mu ante Mascara y Afrodita. No entendían bien la maniobra, pero no lo cuestionaron. Al fin y al cabo, él era el Maestro.

Poco tiempo más fueron una molestia los Santos de Cáncer y Piscis para el ariano. Era conocido por todos, que su poder y conocimiento del cosmos, era muchísimo más amplio que el de los otros dos, por lo que precipitadamente se vieron inmersos en un viaje con un único destino: el Infierno.

-Pero a vosotros dos… ¡nunca os perdonaré! –gritó Mu a la vez que su cálido cosmos inundaba el lugar.- ¡Yo mismo os enviaré al Infierno!

Un escalofrío recorrió los cuerpos de Saga, Shura y Camus al escuchar esas palabras. No era un secreto que los Doce no habían sido demasiado amigos, o al menos, no durante demasiado tiempo. Hubo grandes amistades entre ellos, pero jamás habían sido un grupo. Sin embargo, el pelilila que tenían frente a sus ojos, era uno de aquellos a los que era difícil odiar. Precisamente por ello, era su desprecio hacia ellos lo que les hacía estremecerse.

_-No es justo…_ -susurró Shura con tristeza y pesadez.

Camus, olvidando por un segundo su gélido carácter suspiró y miró al suelo. Habían nacido para ser Caballeros. Dieron su vida por su causa, dejando atrás a sus amigos. Sin pensarlo dos veces. Y ahora, se enfrentaban a la triste realidad. La voz de Saga interrumpió sus pensamientos.

_-¿Recordáis el día en que ganasteis vuestra Armadura?_ –preguntó sin mirarlos, con sus ojos fijos en algún lugar del firmamento.

Ambos permanecieron unos segundos en silencio. Recordando aquel día, que para ninguno de ellos había sido fácil o agradable. Asintieron, pues sabían que él a pesar de no observarlos, conocía la respuesta.

_-Yo recuerdo el día en que conseguí la mía._ –continuó volteando a verlos.- _Y fue uno de los peores días de mi vida._ –dijo dibujando una triste sonrisa.- _Y creedme, he pasado días horribles._

Camus, lo miraba fijamente. Como hubiera deseado poder leer la mente de aquel que tenía en frente. Hubo un tiempo en que lo admiraba tanto o más que al Maestro Shion. Pero ahora… no sabía que pensar. No después de todo lo que había pasado.

_-Sin embargo, lo que aprendí es que dejarte llevar por las emociones puede costarte la vida. Y es curioso, porque lo aprendí demasiado tarde… _-continuó llevando su mirada hacia el Templo de Géminis.- _Yo estuve presente en el día en cada uno de los Once Caballeros restantes consiguió esa Armadura. Se que aprendisteis lo mismo que yo._

Ante la cara de confusión de sus compañeros, sonrió levemente.

_-Nunca antes se había presentado una situación como esta. Jamás Hades intentó jugar con Athena con sus propios Caballeros. Los cinco que quedan en estos Templos, son quizá algunos de los más cercanos a nosotros. O al menos lo fueron alguna vez. Nos odiarán con todo su ser. No hay nada peor que sentirte traicionado por alguien a quien quieres. _

Shura, sabía a que se refería su compañero. Habían sido cercanos alguna vez. Y después de todo lo que ocurrió…

_-Cuando sus ojos os miren del modo en que Mu mira a Máscara o Afrodita, deseareis morir, y evitarles pasar por esto. Pero… nuestra misión es aún más importante que la de ellos. Sin nosotros, Athena esta atrapada. Sólo tenemos unas horas para hacerlo. Es poco tiempo para pedir perdón. Poco tiempo para que lo comprendan. Pero el suficiente para que ejerzamos nuestro papel. Quizá seria más agradable si reconocieran el esfuerzo mientras aún estamos vivos. Pero por desgracia, estas doce horas… serán lo más duro a lo que os hayáis enfrentado jamás. Haceros a la idea de que ellos… lucharan con el mismo empeño que nosotros. Se a ciencia cierta que vosotros haríais lo mismo. Solamente recordad que estáis aquí por nuestra Dosa, y que el odio de nuestros amigos… no será eterno. Lo comprenderán. Pero debéis soportarlo. _

_-¿Y tú?_ –preguntó de manera inesperada Camus haciendo que Saga lo mirase a los ojos.

_-No se sorprenderán de verme aquí. _

_-No me refiero a eso._ –insistió.- _¿No te importa lo que ellos sientan al verte de nuevo aquí?_

_-No merezco otra cosa que no sea rencor u odio. Yo solo me lo busqué._ –Shura quiso negarlo, pero su cabeza le decía, que el geminiano estaba en lo cierto. Mientras que Camus se estremeció ante la crudeza de las palabras de Saga.- _No esperéis ser recibidos con los brazos abiertos. _

_-Va a ser duro…_ -susurró el capricorniano.

_-Entonces… hagamos que cuando esto pase, se sientan orgullosos de quienes fuimos alguna vez._ –replicó el de Géminis, posando sus manos en los hombros de sus compañeros y estrechándolos levemente.

Camus y Shura, observaron a su compañero. Poco podían sacar de su expresión, pero sus ojos… transmitían una determinación que jamás habían visto en nadie.

_-Si… se sentirán orgullosos._ –prosiguió Shura, mientras los tres, entrelazaban sus manos. Saga, solamente dibujo una enigmática sonrisa.

Unos metros más allá, Mu acababa de enviar a las Puertas del Infierno a los Caballeros de Cáncer y Piscis. Los otros tres, esperaban que fuera así, ahora, solo deseaban, que su presencia en el otro mundo… sirviera de algo.

-No me refería a los 108 espectros. –Habló Shion.

En ese momento, los tres tomaron sus puestos. Ocultaron su rostro entre las capas. Observaron nerviosos el inicio de su batalla.

-Máscara y Afrodita no son los únicos que vinieron a matar a Athena.

Fue entonces que Mu, reflejo el pánico y sorpresa en su rostro y su voz. Fue entonces cuando comenzó a percibir los tres cosmos que permanecían en las sombras, tras el Maestro. Y de pronto… se dejaron notar.

El aire tomó una fuerza distinta. Su simple movimiento cortó la roca. Se torno frío, de manera que pudo sentir una leve escarcha cubrir el suelo de su Templo; que rápidamente fue derretida por una corriente de aire cargada de electricidad. Una tras otra, las tres siluetas tomaron forma frente a Mu.

-¡Vosotros también! –alcanzó a decir con un grito ahogado al reconocer sus cosmos.

Saga, frunció el ceño al distinguir las lágrimas que comenzaban a formarse en los ojos del ariano. Hubiera deseado que sus compañeros no las viesen. El cargaría con el peso de la misión si fuera preciso, por evitarles sufrir lo innecesario.

-Shura de Capricornio. Camus de Acuario. Y… Saga de Géminis. –los tres sintieron la voz de Mu titubear al pronunciar el último nombre.- Vosotros también habéis venido a matar a Athena…

-¡Así es! –dijo Shura dando un paso al frente.- Así que… ¡Apártate de nuestro camino Mu!

-Shura… -alcanzó a decir.

"_No hagas esto mas difícil Mu… por favor_." Pensó el de Capricornio mientras se acercaba a su rival preparando Excalibur.

-Si no lo haces te mataré. –dijo con una falsa convicción. Y entonces atacó, a sabiendas de que no iba a alcanzar su objetivo.- ¡Excalibur!

Mu, se había teletransportado dejando tras de si únicamente unas finas hebras de su cabello. Camus se adelantó.

-No dejes que Mu sangre hasta morir, yo acabaré con él. –fue lo último que escucharon antes de que el ariano recibiera el Polvo de Diamantes.

El rostro magullado del pelilila les encogió el corazón a medida que convencido, se ponía en pie, y prometía que no les dejaría pasar. Sabían bien que no se rendiría.

-Nadie puede doblegar la voluntad de un Caballero de Oro… -se defendió.

Sus cuatro atacantes, sonrieron para si. Esa era una afirmación demasiado cierta, por eso estaban en esa situación, porque ninguno iba a perder esta batalla. Ni siquiera por sus propios amigos. De ese modo, la tranquilidad de Saga, que los habló con los ojos cerrados, los alertó.

-Así es, Mu no se moverá. –Y dejando que sus acompañantes vieran el viejo brillo dorado que levemente inundaba sus ojos verdes... – Lo mejor que puedo hacer es matarlo de un solo golpe.

-Saga… -susurro Mu incrédulo.- De verdad… ¿Vendisteis vuestras almas?

-No es eso, se nos ofreció algo que no podíamos rechazar. –continuó el de Géminis, con la arrogancia típica de él.

-¿Traicionar a Athena tiene sentido para un Caballero de Oro? –preguntó Mu aguantando las lagrimas. Recordando quien había sido aquel Caballero de largos cabellos azules, cuyos ojos algún día reflejaron el bien más absoluto. La brillantez del mejor Caballero en un niño. Pero todo había cambiado. Ninguno respondió.

-Si. –dijo tajante Saga. "_No… no lo tiene, amigo mío_". Pensó para si, observando como el cosmo de su rival se elevaba para atacarle.

-Saga… -volvió a susurrar dejando escapar una lágrima. No podía ser, que hubiera vuelto a caer en las garras del mal. No él. No de nuevo.

De pronto… como si el de Aries hubiera echado a un lado sus pensamientos, atacó. En ese momento, su cosmos se encontraba tan alterado e inestable… que sabia que no heriría a su contrincante. No obstante, al igual que el resto de los allí presentes, observó estupefacto, como su ataque era detenido por la mano del geminiano sin ningún problema. Sin apenas inmutarse, Saga se vio envuelto en una cálida energía. Sin fuerza si quiera para herir la mano con la que extinguió el ataque, pero la suficiente para iluminar la escalinata.

-¿Eso es todo? –preguntó con una arrogancia aún más pronunciada. "_Exactamente como le recuerdo_", pensó Camus mientras observaba. – Creo que te he sobrevalorado… -continuó su compañero.

Saga contraatacó. Ese ataque tampoco hubiera matado a su ponente, pero si que era más poderoso que el realizado por Mu, quien lo esquivó con una pirueta. Pese a todo, los reflejos de tres Caballeros frente a los de uno… eran demasiado.

El ataque de Camus y Shura lo había derribado, y tembloroso, Mu intentaba ponerse en pie.

-Tu determinación es inútil Mu.- escuchó decir al gemelo, y volteando a verlo, respondió.

-No lo entiendo… ¿Por qué… Saga? –preguntó con una tristeza en la voz, que hizo conmoverse a los tres Caballeros.

Un sentimiento de culpa y alivio recorrió sus espaldas. Habían bajado la guardia un momento, y ya deseaban gritar que estaban allí por un noble motivo. Sin embargo, Mu miro fijamente a Saga. Saga sabía lo que Mu se proponía, deseaba saber que sentía realmente… y para conseguirlo había que leer más allá de su rostro inalterable. Por ello dejó que el pelilila buscará en su cosmos y encontrará la triste realidad. Lágrimas de Sangre. Saga lloraba, al menos su cosmos lo hacía, por que él hacia tiempo que había olvidado como hacerlo. A su lado, sintió como sus dos compañeros hacían exactamente lo mismo. Suponía, que sorprendidos, al ver que permitía que alguien hurgase en su cosmos.

_-Desearía tanto poder decirle la verdad… _-dijo Camus.

_-Ni siquiera nos odia. Le estamos destrozando_. –replicó Shura.

Saga no contestó. Dio un par de pasos y decidido se dirigió a su amigo, que al fin, parecía comenzar a entender que ocurría. El Caballero de Géminis atacó. Pero sorprendidos, todos observaron como Shion interfería en el ataque.

-Saga, detente.

Molesto, Saga lo miró de reojo. Ni siquiera se volvió a verlo cuando les animó a seguir. Le parecía una manera tan ruin de atravesar Aries, que incluso a él le dolía. Pese a ello, sabía que era lo mejor.

-Apresúrense y traigan la cabeza de Athena.

Los tres asintieron, mientras notaban como un poderoso cosmos acababa de llegar al Santuario. El Antiguo Maestro.

_-Confío en vosotros hijos míos. Es en vuestras manos, donde recala la seguridad de Athena. No en las de ellos._ – se dirigió a ellos tres Shion.

Sin decir una sola palabra más, los tres corrieron rápido hacia el interior del Templo. Ahora comenzaba la verdadera batalla.

"_Lo siento Mu_". Quiso decir Saga cuando lo escucho pedirles que se detuvieran. "_No puedes hacer nada más_".

-Continuará…-

Espero que os haya gustado. Dejad Reviews por favor! Se agradecen! Y dentro de poco tendreis el segundo capitulo!

_La Dama de las Estrellas_


	2. El pasado siempre nos alcanza

En cursiva los pensamientos y conversaciones mediante el cosmos de los caballeros!

-X-

**Capítulo 2: El pasado siempre nos alcanza**

Afrodita y Máscara habían acabado con todo aquel que se había presentado ante ellos en las puertas del Castillo. Quizá ellos no eran tan valientes o tan fuertes como los demás, cuya misión era mil veces más importante.

"_A quien pretendemos engañar, nosotros no podríamos hacerlo_" pensó para si mismo Afrodita a la vez que una de sus rosas blancas, se nutría poco a poco de la sangre de una de sus víctimas.

Máscara lo alertó con su movimiento. Alguien abría las puertas, y con paso lento y pesado se acercaba hasta ellos. Su negra Armadura irradiaba una luz aún más tétrica que la de sus propios Sapuris, contrastando con su cabello rubio. Era una escena que hubiera aterrado a cualquiera. Radamanthis de Wivern, estaba frente a ellos.

-¡Queremos hablar con Hades! –demandó Afrodita.

-¿Realmente crees que el Emperador querrá hablar con vosotros? –preguntó con una voz que hizo que un escalofrío recorriese el cuerpo de ambos Caballeros.- Para él no sois mas que insignificantes insectos.

_-¡Estúpido!_ –susurró Máscara y dirigiéndose a Afrodita mediante su cosmos, prosiguió.- _Saga y los demás demostrarán lo que unos insectos son capaces de hacer._

-¡No toleramos los fallos! ¡Volveréis al Infierno! ¡Yo mismo lo haré! –gritó el de Wivern.

-Allá vamos… -dijo Afrodita mientras se preparaba para combatir, y dirigiéndose al cosmo de su compañero dijo- _Hay que ver amigo mío… hasta el Infierno juntos por dos veces…_

_-Cállate Piscis._ –contesto iracundo Máscara.

_-Ellos no son como nosotros. _

_-¿Ellos? _

_-Shura, Camus y Saga. Ellos son Caballeros que lo dieron todo por una causa. Hagamos esta vez por Saga lo que no hicimos hace años. Nosotros dejamos que sufriera bajo el poder de Ares. Esta es su manera de pedir perdón. Ayudémosle a hacerlo. _

Máscara no dijo más. Ambos eran hombres de pocas palabras. Una extraña pareja de Caballeros. Pero después de todo eran amigos. Habían cometido muchos errores en su vida, quizá demasiados. Sin embargo, esos errores les habían demostrado que estaban rodeados de gente sumamente especial. Gente a la que siempre habían admirado, y esa noche, admiraban aun más. Sólo deseaban, por una vez, serles de ayuda. Y si tenían que morir ahí y ahora… por darles tiempo… lo harían.

Pero ellos… eran demasiado diferentes al resto. Por ello, cuando Radamanthis los envió al Yomotsu… Desearon huir, suplicando piedad. Porque ellos no eran como Saga. Ellos tenían miedo de sufrir eternamente en el Infierno. El de Géminis, sin embargo, estaban seguros de que también sentía miedo. Pero tenía esa luz… esa luz, que le hacía ver en los momentos oscuros, cuando toda esperanza parecía perdida. Esa luz, que no era ni más ni menos que su amor por Athena. Su fe en ella. Jamás la había perdido. Ellos… se habían dejado encantar por la luz oscura de Ares y ahora… no tenían la fuerza de enfrentar a su destino. Solamente deseaban que sus compañeros tuvieran suerte. Por que ellos si lo merecían. Por la humanidad. Por la Diosa.

-X-

Justo en ese momento. Los tres caminaban a toda prisa por Tauro. Detuvieron el paso, poco a poco. Al fondo vislumbraban a Aldebarán. Con el casco roto, como Seiya lo había dejado en la batalla del Santuario. En su postura del Gran Cuerno. Sus ojos cerrados con una flor a sus pies… Una flor muerta.

Sin darse cuenta, habían dibujado una sonrisa al ver a su compañero de Tauro. Al recordar su eterna sonrisa y su eterna alegría. Pero al acercarse más, Shura apretó los puños y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Camus, miró hacia el fondo del Templo, mientras que Saga, recogía un pequeño fragmento de cosmos del Toro en su mano. Hacia tanto que no sentía aquella presencia… realmente lo extrañaba. Cuando comprendió, cerró con fuerza el puño, y comenzó a correr. Debían darse prisa.

Camus y Shura lo miraron sorprendidos.

-Daos prisa. –asintieron, sin comprender su reacción. ¿Realmente era tan frío, que no sentía para nada la muerte de su amigo? – _Nos están vigilando. Mu se encargará de esto, os lo prometo. _

Asintiendo levemente, marcharon tras él a toda prisa. Así que… los habían seguido. Ellos se encargarían de demostrar a Hades, que no se jugaba con los Caballeros de Athena.

Antes de darse cuenta, el Templo de Géminis estaba ante ellos. Ninguno había pronunciado palabra desde que salieron de Tauro. Aunque los tres habían sentido ese cosmos que protegía la Tercera Casa. Sin saberlo, Saga se había convertido de nuevo en el centro de atención de sus compañeros. Ya que su misma expresión había cambiando.

Castor y Pólux se alzaban majestuosos en la fachada del Tercer Templo, y él se había detenido unos segundos a contemplarlo. Hacia tanto tiempo que no lo pisaba… Tanto tiempo que no vislumbraba sus hermosos pilares, y se cobijaba bajo sus altos techos… Tanto tiempo, que había dejado de sentirse el Caballero de Géminis.

Avanzaron lentamente mientras Camus y Shura intercambiaban miradas interrogantes. La energía que emanaba de ese Templo aumentaba por momentos y tenía algo que la hacia familiar. No sabrían decir por qué… pero ellos conocían esa cosmoenergia.

-Es imposible que haya otro Caballero de Géminis…-susurró Shura.- Apenas han pasado dos años desde que…

-Y entonces… ¿de quién es esta energía? –preguntó interrumpiéndolo Camus.

-No lo se, pero me resulta familiar. Como si fuera un viejo conocido.

-¿Seguirá siendo un laberinto? –inquirió de nuevo Camus.

-Apresuraos. –dijo Saga interrumpiéndolos, ligeramente incomodado por ese cosmos que lo rodeaba. Ligeramente nervioso... porque había reconocido a su dueño.

Sin decir una sola palabra más, avanzaron unos metros. Hasta detenerse en un amplio corredor. Al fondo, vislumbraron un resplandor dorado. Un resplandor que recubría a una silueta que Saga reconoció perfectamente. La Armadura de Géminis. Caminaron unos cuantos metros más, el tiempo suficiente para que las sospechas del geminiano, se vieran confirmadas.

-Saga… -susurró Camus a su lado. Se tomó unos segundos para contestar.

-Adelantaos. –dijo cortante.

-Pero… -intentó decir Shura.

-Yo me ocuparé de esto. –Ambos lo miraron sorprendidos por el tono en que pronunciaba esas palabras. ¿Rabia?- No puede ser que este hombre este vivo todavía… -susurró sorprendiéndolos mas aun.- Y por segunda vez, se interpone en mi camino.

En ese momento, los de Capricornio y Acuario, miraron a aquel que vestía la Armadura Dorada. Algo en el era tan familiar… familiar… y similar a Saga. La misma postura… el mismo modo de esconder sus ojos tras su cabello…

-¿Ese hombre? –preguntó Shura confundido.

-Tú sabes quien es... –continuó Camus, sin esperar respuesta.

No obstante, la recibió. Saga apretó de nuevo los puños y frunció el ceño, pensando bien la respuesta. Intentando controlarse, ya que su interior era un remolino de emociones. Dolor, nerviosismo, amor, rencor, odio.

-El fue quien provocó que Ares llegara hasta mí. –El desconocido, elevo su cosmos.- Yo me ocuparé de él. Seguid adelante.

-De acuerdo. –dijeron al unísono, comprendiendo que aquello era mas personal de lo que ellos alcanzaban a entender.

-¡Rápido! –ordenó.

-¡Nos vemos mas adelante Saga! –gritó Camus.

Cuando los perdió de vista, al fondo del corredor, intento relajarse un poco. Sin embargo, al volver la vista hacia el Caballero que tenia frente así, la rabia volvió. Apretó los dientes, sintiendo como sus puños temblaban por la fuerza y la tensión de sus músculos. Fue entonces cuando miró fijamente a su oponente, con miedo. Cada paso que daba hacia él, era una puñalada más a su corazón. Aquel era un capítulo de su vida que había cerrado muchos años atrás. O eso pensó el. Con los ojos cerrados comenzó a hablar. No estaba seguro de querer verle.

-Es curioso… parece que fuiste capaz de escaparte de Cabo Sunion. Ningún ser humano puede hacerlo. Pero tú… -y abriendo los ojos finalmente, continuó.- Pensé que habías muerto.

-Eres tú quien debió recibir aquel castigo. ¿No crees?

Saga abrió los ojos de par en par. No esperaba contestación. Generalmente cuando peleaban, era una conversación de una sola persona. Sin embargo, ya no eran los niños de hace años. No, habían cambiado demasiado. Al menos él, de eso estaba seguro. Apretó tanto los puños, que sintió como las yemas de sus dedos y sus nudillos se magullaban por el roce de la Armadura. Era tan extraña y tan fría… Pensó, añorando por un momento, el calor que sentía hace años cuando vestía su Armadura de Oro.

-¿Qué? –fue lo único que alcanzo a murmurar a modo de contestación.

-Matar a Athena, apoderarte del Santuario… Te construiste tu propia mentira y tu propia destrucción. Ahora mírate… el brillante Caballero de Géminis, convertido en un sucio perro de Hades. –cada palabra suya, se clavaba en él, hiriéndolo, del mismo modo en que siempre lo habían hecho. "_Si solo supieras la verdad…_" Pensó. – ¿No eres tu quien es la reencarnación de la maldad…? ¿De Ares, Dios de la Guerra? ¿Saga?

Se sentía tan extraño escuchar su nombre de aquellos labios otra vez que por un momento, deseo acabar con todo de un plumazo. No quería saber nada de él. Nada. Suficiente daño había hecho ya.

-Acaso ya no te acuerdas… ¿quien fue el culpable? ¿Y por que acabaste en Cabo Sunion? –preguntó dolido, y encendiendo su cosmos, ahora oscuro, y desviando la mirada prosiguió.- Siempre nos odiaste a Athena y a mí. ¿Como osas si quiera vestir esa armadura y pisar el suelo de este Templo? Hiciste suficiente por destruir todo lo que me rodeaba. Hubiera sido mejor que no volvieras. –y esta vez la rabia pudo más que él, y gritó…- ¡Quítate esa maldita mascara! ¿Cómo demonios pudiste llegar hasta aquí siquiera?

-Tengo el beneplácito de Athena.

-Crees que Athena pudo perdonarte…

-¡Escúchame Saga! –dijo él con tranquilad.- Fue ella quien acudió a salvarme en Cabo Sunion. Fue ella quien me abrió los ojos en el Templo Marino. Ella acabó con todo el mal que había en mí. Ahora… solamente peleo por ella. Nunca dejaré que el mal atraviese Géminis. Nunca te dejaré pasar.

-¿Seguro? –replicó Saga con una sonrisa triunfal.- Camus y Shura han pasado ya…

-Si… Sin embargo, la Casa de Géminis es un laberinto de luz y sombra… o ¿ya lo has olvidado?

-¡¿Qué…? No puede ser que tú… -habló atropelladamente Saga, al pensar si quiera en la posibilidad de que su adversario hubiera perfeccionado aquella técnica que aprendieron de niños, hasta el punto de imitarlo.

-Exacto. Camus y Shura, corren perdidos en un laberinto sin salida.

Permaneció un segundo en silencio. Pensando que decir. Desde luego que aquello era más sorprendente de lo que cabía esperar.

-Entiendo que quieras proteger Géminis, al fin y al cabo, alguna vez fue tu hogar. Pero me resulta bastante gracioso que jures fidelidad a Athena como el Caballero de Géminis. Un cargo que siempre odiaste y despreciaste. –hizo una leve pausa aumentando de nuevo su cosmos.- ¿Sabes? Yo no creo que hayas cambiado. Sigo creyendo que sigues estando tan lleno de maldad y de odio como hace quince años. Y hablando de maldad… ese es un tema en el que yo me especializo…Yo acabaré con esto. Se de sobra como acabar con el laberinto. Pero… ahora, quítate esa mascara. ¡Quiero ver tu rostro después de tanto tiempo!

De un rápido golpe, ataco. No lo pensó un segundo. Simplemente lo hizo. No obstante, su sorpresa fue grande al saberse victima de una ilusión. Una vez que desprendió la máscara, descubrió que no había ningún rostro que ver y frustrado envió otro golpe más fuerte. La Armadura cayó en pedazos. Sin embargo, no había ningún cuerpo que la portara. Por segunda vez, era victima de sus propias estratagemas.

-¡¿Dónde estas Kanon? –gritó, y pensando que hacer prosiguió.- De acuerdo, ¿vas a imitarme hasta el final no es así? –no recibió respuesta.- Entonces, hazlo con todas las consecuencias, porque aunque sea uno, sólo uno, encajarás un golpe. Créeme. Esto no sirve conmigo.

Sabía que no debía dejarse llevar por la ira, porque entonces perdía el control de su poder, y eso, le asustaba. Hacia tiempo que había descubierto que el alcance de su cosmos, podía escaparse de su control sino tenía cuidado. Sin embargo, permanecer sereno era mucho más difícil de lo que podía haber pensado. Elevó su cosmos al máximo. Se concentró en sus manos, y rápidamente su energía se agolpó en ellas, desprendiendo un calor abrasador y una luz cegadoras que serían suficientes para matar a una persona normal. Pero no… esto no iba a acabar así. Nadie jugaba con Saga de Géminis y vivía para contarlo. Mucho menos Kanon.

Colocó ambas manos frente a su pecho, y combinó la energía que se había formado en cada una de ellas, aumentándola rápidamente, hasta un nivel tal… que sentía como los cimientos del Templo temblaban ligeramente bajo sus pies. La luz purpura de su nuevo cosmos inundo el Templo, dándole un aspecto irreal.

-Dónde quiera que estés… ¡recibirás al menos un golpe! –gritó.

Entonces, liberó su ataque. Dejó que ganara fuerza y velocidad. Lo soltó completamente. Observo con la respiración acelerada como atravesaba el Templo. Y con los sentidos alerta, siguió su camino. Si él lo iba a imitar hasta el final, sabía con seguridad en donde estaba. Sólo deseaba que nadie se interpusiera entre su ataque y su objetivo.

De repente, sonrió. Sintió la explosión. Sintió su procedencia. La cámara del Patriarca. "_Estúpido_" pensó. "_Deberías saber que conmigo no debes jugar._" Dijo mientras avanzaba unos metros, hasta acercarse al casco de la vieja Armadura de Géminis.

Se agachó frente a él. Lo acaricio tan suavemente, que apenas notó su tacto bajo sus dedos. Sin embargo, su cosmos y el de la Armadura, habían sido uno alguna vez. Rápidamente, la energía del ropaje dorado aumentó, iluminando la estancia. Procurando a su antiguo portador la calma perdida hace unos minutos. Consolando el dolor de su corazón que se empeñaba en esconder incluso a ella, que conocía su espíritu mejor que nadie. Dándole fuerza para enfrentar lo que quedaba por venir, porque ella sabía a que había venido, y se sentía orgullosa de él. Saga, su legítimo dueño.

Por un momento, ambos cosmos, el de la Armadura y el caballero, armonizaron volviendo a ser uno. Solamente por unos segundos. Lo suficiente. Lo suficiente para entender que incluso el podía ser perdonado, y dibujar una sonrisa triste, mientras intentaba aguantar las lágrimas que sentía se estaban formando en sus ojos.

-Cuídate.

Susurró a su Armadura, mientras esta, al escuchar su voz, comenzó una danza frenética. Embriagándose con el cosmo de su antiguo portador y ensamblándose en su forma original, dando lugar a un suave sonido, que él identificó como una respuesta. Sin esperar más, se levantó y corrió hacia la salida.

-X-

De pronto, Camus y Shura, se encontraron al otro lado del Templo. Frente a la escalinata que conducía a Cáncer. Sorprendidos, miraron atrás.

-Parece que ya tienes respuesta a tu pregunta. –susurró Shura.

-El laberinto de Géminis… -replicó Camus.

-Ya desapareció… lo que significa que Saga acabó con su guardián.

Permanecieron allí un momento, esperando a su compañero. No deseaban salir de allí sin él. Y de pronto, escucharon el repiqueteo metálico de sus pasos al andar sobre el suelo de piedra.

-¿Saga? ¿Lo venciste? –preguntó Camus.

-No, sólo le aseste un golpe que lo desestabilizo. Lo suficiente para romper el laberinto. -Dijo apenas un susurro.

Extrañados, sus compañeros compartieron una nueva mirada. Quizá no había sido buena idea dejarlo solo. Se veía diferente tras abandonar el Templo. Más humano. Más vulnerable.

-¿Quién era? –preguntó Shura.

Sorprendidos, ambos abrieron sus ojos de par en par al escuchar un leve sollozo. Observaron a Saga, quien miraba al suelo fijamente. No les pasó desapercibido que su inalterable compañero, ciertamente estaba cambiado. Las lágrimas que hacia tantos años no dejaba escapar, resbalaban sin control sobre su pálido rostro. Suavemente, susurró.

-Mi hermano. –se dio unos segundos para respirar, y evitando cruzar su mirada con la de ellos, observó por un momento el firmamento. – Ahora, él es el Caballero de Géminis.

-¿Kanon? –preguntó para si mismo Shura, aunque sin darse cuenta, fue escuchado.- Con razón me resultaba familiar…

-Ni en sueños me hubiera imaginado algo así… –continuó Saga.

-Saga… -susurró Shura mientras daba un par de pasos hacia él, sorprendido ante la reacción del geminiano.

-No pasa nada. –replicó antes de dejarle que se acercará más.- Démonos prisa, Cáncer nos espera.

Sin siquiera secarse las lagrimas, corrió hacia la escalinata. Dejando atrás por un momento a sus compañeros que lo miraban, aún, estupefactos. No sabía que le dolía más. Si el hecho de abrir viejas heridas con la presencia de su gemelo, o saberse sustituido de aquel puesto que se ganó pulso. Sustituido, precisamente por él.

"_Kanon… ¿es verdad todo eso que me has dicho? ¿De verdad has… cambiado? Para… servir a Athena… a la justicia… Espero que si… porque ahora empieza todo. Y tendrás que probármelo._" Se decía a si mismo mientras subía las escaleras.

-¿Crees que está bien? –pregunto Camus a Shura.

-No lo se… Ha sido algo inesperado…

-Continuará…-

**NdA**: Silentforce6, Yoana-Capricornio, Eriha... ¡Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios! La verdad que es cierto que animan un monton y dan animos para continuar! Espero que la historia no os defraude. Me alegro de que os parecezca emotiva, e incluso tierna. Quiza esa es la intencion, no se porque mis historias acaban siendo todas asi... me dejo llevar por la tristeza y lo oscuro xDDD

Y a los demas que lo lean, por favor! Escribidme! Gracias =)

_La Dama de las Estrellas_


	3. El Foso del Yomotsu

Todo aquello que aparezca en cursiva son pensamientos o conversaciones mediante el cosmos.

-X-

**Capítulo 3: El Foso del Yomotsu**

Ni siquiera el sonido de sus pisadas era audible. Solamente eran tres haces de luz, moviéndose como un rayo, hasta que de pronto, los tres se detuvieron en seco. Saga, al frente de ellos, apretó los puños por la multitud de sentimientos encontrados que se albergaban dentro de él en aquel momento. Shura y Camus, compartieron una nueva mirada confundida y de nuevo, se fijaron en su compañero, a la vez que aquellos cosmos tan conocidos para ellos, ardían.

-Kanon y Milo… -susurró Camus.- La Aguja Escarlata…

-¡Será idiota! –continuó Shura.- Lo matará…

_-¿Kanon…? ¿Qué demonios…?_-dijo el griego.

_-¿Es mi imaginación o te estas preocupando por mi? –_contestó el gemelo menor entre jadeos, debido al esfuerzo; sacando una pequeña sonrisa a su hermano.

_-No te atrevas a morir antes de que yo llegue hasta allí. _

_-Por supuesto que no. _–susurró con dificultad.-_ No voy a dejar a medias lo que empezamos. _

-Sólo están jugando… -murmuró Saga sin voltear a verlos, y sabiendo que posiblemente no entenderían bien a que se refería, continuó- Después de todo… en eso somos exactamente iguales.

Y cuanta verdad había en aquello. Esos dos hermanos tenían algo pendiente y nadie, absolutamente nadie, iba a evitar que se vieran las caras al menos una vez antes de morir.

-X-

El camino hacia la Casa de Cáncer, fue rápido y silencioso. El Cuarto Templo, vigilaba la escalinata de manera lúgubre. Todos sabían lo que antaño albergaba. Sabían que pocos eran capaces de permanecer unos minutos en aquel Templo sin tener ganas de salir corriendo en busca de aire limpio. De un aire… que no oliera a muerte.

Al llegar a la entrada, se detuvieron. Sus esperanzas de atravesarla rápido, debido a la ausencia de Máscara, se desvanecieron al percibir un potente y a la vez difuso cosmos alrededor del Templo.

-Ese cosmos… -susurró Saga.

Sus ojos, ya no estaban húmedos. Sus lágrimas apenas habían durado unos segundos y ahora, de nuevo tenía aquella fachada impenetrable. Camus y Shura intercambiaron miradas de confusión.

-Eso no es ningún cosmos. –dijo Shura.- Es la misma muerte. Quizás realmente esta es la puerta al Infierno del Santuario.

-Quizá… -respondió el gemelo mayor, mientras reanudaba el paso al interior del Templo.

Los otros dos, lo observaron internarse en él, sin estar seguros de porque tenían aquella sensación de inseguridad en ese lugar. Al verlo desaparecer sin titubear en sus estancias, ambos Caballeros corrieron tras él. Preocupados… e incluso asustados. Ya en su interior, no encontraron rastro de su compañero, por lo que apresuraron el paso.

Y al fondo, bañado en una mortecina luz, lo encontraron. Sus ojos fijos en algún lugar, mientras que un aire endemoniado se revolvía en el Templo, agitando su largísimo cabello. Dándose prisa, lo alcanzaron.

La imagen sobrecogedora que vislumbraron, les heló los corazones. Finalmente, sus sospechas eran ciertas. Ante ellos, la tristeza, el dolor y la angustia del Infierno. Cáncer, se había convertido en la puerta misma al Inframundo.

-El Foso de Yomotsu. –indicó Saga.- Parece que finalmente Cáncer cedió… y se convirtió en una puerta al mas allá.

Miles de almas vagaban con un solo destino ante ellos. Únicamente se escuchaban sus lamentos desgarradores, mientras que el olor a putrefacción y azufre inundaban el ambiente, haciéndolo difícil de respirar. La lúgubre luz, parecía cada vez más distante, borrando segundo a segundo, la estancia del Templo de Cáncer en la que se encontraban; viéndose inmersos, de pronto, en ese Infierno sin una salida aparente.

-Si intentamos cruzar, caeremos sin remedio. –dijo Camus.- ¿Acaso ya se arrepintieron y quieren que volvamos?

-¡No lo creo! –exclamó Shura.- Debe ser una ilusión.

-Exactamente. –afirmó el geminiano con seguridad.

-Cuando acabe todo esto, recuérdame cuanto os odio a todos los que utilizáis ilusiones. –replico casi divertido el de Capricornio.

-¿Quién ha podido crear algo de tal magnitud? – se preguntó Saga tras dibujar una leve sonrisa en respuesta a su compañero.

Precisamente en ese momento, el suelo se quebró bajo sus pies. Los cuerpos surgieron de la helada tierra, aferrándose a ellos. Impidiendo que pudieran reagruparse. Los putrefactos músculos y tendones de esos seres, les estaban poniendo las cosas difíciles.

-¡¿Qué demonios? –gritó Camus.

-Espíritus atrapados entre los dos mundos. -Aclaró el peliazul, mientras se resistían a dejarse llevar por ellos y sus lamentos.

Cientos y cientos de nuevos espíritus surgían. El sufrimiento que desprendían y sus desgarradores lamentos por un momento los sobrecogió. Desesperados, explotaron su cosmos, haciendo desaparecer a los más cercanos.

-¡Largo! –gritó el mayor.- ¿Quién demonios esta haciendo esto?

-Aunque Kanon y Milo estén en la sala del Patriarca, quizá tu hermano… -comenzó a decir Camus.

-Kanon no es el responsable.-respondió tajante.

-Sea quien sea, no muestra su identidad… y es poderoso… -añadió Shura.

-No lo se, pero es estúpido mostrarnos esto a nosotros… Ya sabemos lo que es el Infierno. Venimos de allí.-y concentrando más su cosmos, desató su ataque sobre el Yomotsu. – ¡Explosión de Galaxias!

En un instante, todo desapareció, y de nuevo se encontraban en mitad de las altas columnas del Templo. Respiraron aliviados.

-Parece que desapareció… -murmuró Camus.

-¿Por qué querrían retenernos en Cáncer? –preguntó Saga.- Por cierto, ¿aún nos siguen?

-Si… y muy de cerca. –respondió el de Acuario.

-Aldebarán… -comenzó a decir Shura apretando los puños y armando Excalibur. – Deberíamos acabar con todos ellos. Podemos hacerlo.

-No, Shura. Seria un error. –negó rápidamente el peliazul, volteando a verlo.- Todo a su debido tiempo. Primero debemos llegar hasta Athena.

-Si.-contestaron al unísono los demás mientras reemprendían la marcha.

Los minutos parecían horas mientras corrían sin abandonar ese maldito corredor. El eco de sus pisadas resonaba con fuerza. Hasta que poco a poco fueron frenando el paso. Caminaron más despacio, mientras pensaba en quien podría estar haciendo aquello. Saga estaba totalmente seguro de que no era Kanon… pero ¿Quién? "_Kanon no podría crear algo así sin dejarse notar… Esto no es el laberinto de luz y sombra… Sólo se me ocurre que pueda ser una persona…_" pensó para si mismo. De pronto, una luz cegadora los cubrió.

-Ese cosmos… -susurró.- Es como el capricho de un Dios.

Shura se adelantó a toda prisa hacia ella, seguido de Camus. Sin embargo, Saga tardó un poco más. Continuaba pensativo, aunque de todos modos los siguió.

Unos metros más adelante, se detuvo en seco y abrió los ojos. Dejó escapar un suspiro de sorpresa. Ahora comenzaba a entender. Sus amigos se detuvieron a verlo.

-¿Saga? –preguntó Camus.

-¡Eso no es la salida! –exclamó el aludido, mientras los tres se fijaban en lo que tenían alrededor.

-La mano de Buda… -continuó Shura.

-¡Ya entiendo! –exclamó el geminiano.- Únicamente hay una persona que pueda hacer esto. Shaka de Virgo.

-¿Shaka? –pregunto incrédulo Shura.- ¿Se ha estado burlando de nosotros desde Virgo?

-Es difícil imaginarle así… pero… -continúo el francés.

-Shaka… ¡serás el próximo en morir! –gritó Saga mientras de nuevo, su cosmos rasgaba la ilusión, devolviéndolos una vez más al Templo.

Shura dio un par de pasos, comprobando que realmente se encontraban en suelo firme. Al sentir la roca bajo sus pies sonrió complacido. Verdaderamente comenzaba a odiar las ilusiones. ¡Y pensar que siempre le habían parecido divertidas!

-Entonces, ¿a qué esperamos? ¡Ya podemos salir! –sugirió emocionado.

Sin embargo, su impaciencia era bien conocida por sus acompañantes, y sin apenas cambiar su semblante y expresión, el de Géminis reinstauró la calma en su compañero.

-Aún no. Únicamente hemos desecho una ilusión, todavía queda la que se encuentra frente a nosotros.

-Entonces… ¿Qué sugieres? –preguntó de nuevo con hastío.

-A no ser que eliminemos a su creador… permaneceremos aquí atrapados.

-Pero antes acabaste con el laberinto de Géminis… y no mataste a Kanon, ¿no es así? –preguntó Camus.

-No… no lo maté. –respondió con firmeza.- Lo desestabilicé, pero Kanon no es Shaka. Con Shaka necesitaremos algo más que un solo golpe para desconcentrarlo. Observad.

Eso hicieron. En unos segundos, el corredor se lleno de nuevo de los espíritus del Yomotsu. Camus comenzaba a cansarse de que Saga siempre acertase con los malos presagios. Quizá un poco de ánimo no vendría mal después de todo.

-Así que… no piensa dejarnos salir de aquí jamás. –continuó el español.

-No, Shura. Shaka sabe que no puede enfrentarse a los tres eternamente. –y mirándolo continuó.- Pero si que puede hacernos perder tiempo.

Shura intentó replicar. O al menos esa fue su intención; ya que al percatarse de que su compañero se preparaba de nuevo para atacar, calló. Observo fijamente el poder que se concentraba en las manos de Saga, y por un momento sintió un escalofrío. "_Es temible. No quisiera tenerlo de enemigo_." Pensó. Y en ese momento…

-¡Ahí va Shaka! –gritó el geminiano.

Un inmenso torbellino eléctrico de color púrpura se elevó del suelo, y en unos segundos una explosión hizo tambalearse el Templo. El cielo nocturno se iluminó. De nuevo, las Doce Casas sintieron la ira del Tercer Caballero. Su ataque se propagó, atravesando todo lo que encontraba a su paso. De pronto, el estruendo ensordecedor de un Templo derrumbándose, inundo la noche. Virgo había sido destruido.

-¿Resultó? –preguntó Shura esperanzado.

-No. –el griego acabó de un plumazo con sus ilusiones, y con una tranquilidad pasmosa continuó.- Era de esperarse. Se está protegiendo.

En ese momento, un potente zumbido llego a sus oídos, y una voz se abrió paso a través de él.

-Camus, Shura… y Saga.

Escucharon decir. Si, era su voz. El guardián del Séptimo Templo. Hacia tanto tiempo que no lo escuchaban, que su suave voz parecía un leve tintineo en mitad del estruendo.

-Alguna vez fuisteis mis amigos… -continuó.- Por eso hubiera preferido reteneros…

Saga enmudeció al comprender sus palabras. Instintivamente elevó su cosmos, y se puso en guardia. Causando que sus dos acompañantes hicieran lo mismo.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo? –preguntó el francés.

El cosmos del Caballero de Virgo, se estaba elevando al máximo. "_¡No! Ahora no Shaka!_" maldijo el de Géminis para si mismo. Iba a contraatacar, lo cual significaba que estarían en graves apuros. Fue entonces cuando lo escucharon…

-¡Capitulación del Demonio!

_-Por favor… aguantad_. - Fue lo último que escucharon en sus mentes. Shion.

-X-

Los segundos de silencio pasaban demasiado rápido mientras sentían el ataque de Shaka se acercaba a ellos. Tenían que actuar, y rápido.

-¿Alguien tiene alguna idea de cómo salir de esta? –preguntó Shura atropelladamente.

-¡Ocultad vuestros cosmos! –gritó Saga.

-Eso no nos va a salvar del ataque… -continúo Camus.

-¡Hacedlo cuando os diga!

El Templo comenzó a temblar, y amenazaba con caer, ante la fuerza que se aproximaba a él. Los tres Caballeros permanecieron atentos. Todos sus sentidos alerta. Precisamente en el momento en que se escuchó el más ligero roce de la energía y la roca, Saga gritó.

.¡Ahora! –sus dos compañeros, acataron sus ordenes, mirándolo asustados y justo en el momento en que fueron a pronunciar palabra; escucharon al griego susurrar- ¡Que se abra otra dimensión!

Shura y Camus abrieron los ojos sorprendidos ya que la técnica era dirigida a ellos precisamente. Antes de poder protestar, la puerta dimensional los engulló. Mientras, con su cosmos completamente elevado, Saga se escabulló por el mismo portal justo en el momento en que el techo de Cáncer se derrumbaba.

Los segundos que vagaron en la Otra Dimensión parecieron eternos, pero al menos se tranquilizaron al sentir como el poderoso cosmos de Saga tiraba de ellos hacia un lugar en concreto. Inesperadamente, una luz se abrió entre sus manos. La luz de la noche griega. En un santiamén, se encontraron en la entrada trasera de Cáncer, frente a la escalinata de Leo. Estupefactos se volvieron hacia el geminiano.

-No se si ha sido una brillante idea o una locura… -suspiró Shura aliviado, mientras recuperaba la respiración contenida.

-Es curioso lo a menudo que coinciden esos dos términos. –contestó divertido Saga, mientras se limpiaba la poca sangre que resbalaba de su mejilla, producto de un corte diminuto.

-¡Si te hubieras equivocado estarías muerto y nosotros perdidos en algún lugar! –resopló Camus aún alterado. Saga lo miró curioso sorprendido ante esa reacción.

-Kanon podría traerte de vuelta. –contestó divertido.

-¡Eso no me tranquiliza lo mas mínimo, más bien al contrario! –continuó el de Acuario mientras Saga seguía sonriente.

-Míralo por el lado bueno… ahora ya no tienes que enfrentarte a más ilusiones. Además, todo el mundo cree que estamos muertos.- añadió el geminiano de nuevo.

Camus continuo con su expresión de reproche y con los brazos cruzados, hasta que la sonrisa que tan pocas veces se veía en el rostro de su amigo, lo hizo reír. Era extraño, como después de tantos acontecimientos desagradables a lo largo de sus vidas, estaban ahí, cuando apenas tenían unas horas más de vida, y la vida de la Diosa y de la humanidad se tambaleaba; pasando un rato agradable. Un momento que hacia años que ninguno recordaba haber tenido.

-No me lo puedo creer…-prosiguió Shura cruzándose de brazos haciéndose el ofendido y dirigiéndose a Saga, que seguía sonriendo.- ¡Le has hecho reír! Y yo, llevo años intentándolo sin resultado alguno.

-Sin embargo… no tenemos tiempo para esto.- replicó borrando poco a poco su sonrisa, y tornándose serio de nuevo.- Todavía nos vigilan. Tenemos que salir de aquí sin que nos encuentren.

-Tú eres la mente pensante… creo que te lo dejaremos a ti.-continuó Shura a modo de protesta.

Precisamente en ese instante, percibieron el choque entre los cosmos del Antiguo Maestro y de Shion. Después… Nada. Sorprendidos intercambiaron miradas acongojadas y preocupadas.

-Shion… -susurró Shura.- No puede ser…

-Espero que no… -contestó en un susurro Saga.

Su cosmos intento rastrear al Maestro. Parecia que de verdad se habia esfumado sin dejar rastro. Frunció levemente el ceño ante el esfuerzo, pero no se dio por vencido. De pronto, su gesto cambió a uno de sorpresa, y una sensación de alivio recorrio su ser. Si, Shion estaba vivo. El Antiguo Maestro y él estaban ocultando su cosmos. No entendía el motivo. Aunque quizá, Shion sólo buscase unos minutos de tranquilidad con su viejo amigo.

-_Serías de gran ayuda aquí..._ -dijo el geminiano.

-_No. Esta ya no es mi batalla Saga._ -Shion suspiró.- _Temo que a vuestro lado, no fuera más que un estorbo. _

-_Eso es una estupidez y lo sabes... _

-_No seas terco. Esta es tu batalla. Eres tu quien debe llevarles a la victoria, Saga. _

-_¿Por qué estas tan seguro de que no voy a fallar?_ -susurró tristemente.

-_Ellos sólo necesitan saber que estas ahí, a su lado. No me pidas que te justifique porque os envio a una muerte segura. _

-_No es eso lo que pido. _

_-__Saga... escuchamé. No es el momento de pensar en los por qués de nuestros actos, ni para cuestionar el pasado. Nuestra vida, no es más que un cúmulo de circunstancias que suceden por alguna razón. No es el momento cuestionar tu capacidad para salir victorioso. Y en el fondo, se que no lo haces; se que confías en el éxito de esta batalla tanto como yo._ -El geminiano, pudo sentir el candor de aquel cosmos en su mente, y adivinó que su portador, le dedicaba desde la distancia una confortable sonrisa.- _Este es el momento, en que debes demostrar quien eres. Este es el momento para el que te entrene con tanta dureza. Hazme sentir orgulloso y haz que donde quiera que esté... Hades tiemble de miedo al ver la fueria que ha despertado en este Santurario. _-A estas palabras les siguió un silencio.- _Que la fortuna gobierne tus dias, la paz viva en tu corazón, y las estrellas cuiden de tí, Saga de Géminis._ (*)

Sintió como el Maestro, bloqueaba su mente, impidiendole comunicarse con él otra vez. Y no era mala idea. Shion sabían tan bien como él, que si seguían manteniendo el contacto, la inseguridad sobre sus actos y decisiones no haría más que aumentar. Dio un par de pasos, pensativo, y sin darse cuenta, sonrió tan debilmente, que apenas se notó. Despues de todo, Shion nunca había dejado de confiar en él. Y tenía razón. Este era su momento. El suyo, y el de sus compañeros. Era el momento de demostrar quienes eran los Caballeros de Oro. Tras unos segundos de silencio, Camus habló.

-Los espectros tienen que pasar por aquí tarde o temprano. Se extrañaran al notar que desaparecimos. Y no sólo nosotros, sino Shion también.

-¿Cuál es tu propuesta? –preguntó el de Capricornio mientras se sentaba en una roca con pesadez y desanimo.

-Ataquemos a tres de ellos. Somos más rápidos y más fuertes. Tomemos sus Armaduras prestadas y mezclémonos en el grupo. Veamos hasta donde llegamos.

-Somos más rápidos que ellos, pero tenemos que ocultar nuestro cosmos, ¿recuerdas? –protestó el español.

-¿Y cuál es el problema, Shura? –inquirió Saga.- Somos capaces de acabar con ellos sin ser vistos.

-¿Estas seguro? –preguntó aún indeciso. Su acompañante asintió.- Entonces, preparémonos.

Rápidamente prepararon la emboscada. Era sencillo. Sabían quienes eran aquellos que les vigilaban y sabían que su poder estaba muy por encima de esos espectros. Quizá podían suponer un problema para los Caballeros de Plata, pero no a ellos. Así que se ocultaron y esperaron silenciosos.

-_Antes... Hablaste con el Maestro... ¿No es así?_ -preguntó Camus. El geminiano asintió.

-_Me alegra saber que esta bien._ -continuó Shura.

- _Siente no poder ayudarnos de otro modo. -_Mintió, intentando hacerles sentir mejor._- Pero sabe que vamos a conseguir salir de esta victoriosos._ _No vamos a fallar_.

Convencidos, Shura y Camus asintieron. El peliazul sonrió una vez más, al comprender las palabras del Maestro. Se sentían más seguros a su lado. Sin embargo, los espectros no tardaron en llegar, y pronto escucharon a Giganto preguntarse que había sido de ellos. Eso interrumpió sus pensamientos. Cáncer estaba destruido y no había rastro alguno de los Caballeros. El tropel los adelanto y comenzó la subida a Leo. En ese momento, los tres salieron de su guarida y utilizando la velocidad de la luz, dieron caza a los tres últimos. Antes de que nadie pudiera darse cuenta; Cube, Ox y Miles desaparecieron de la fila.

Sólo tardaron unos segundos en acabar con ellos y despojarlos de sus Armaduras. No se molestaron si quiera en ocultar sus cuerpos, aunque estaban seguros de que quien viniera detrás, entendería de un simple vistazo quien había matado a los pobres incautos. Quizá era mejor así.

Rápidamente se cubrieron con sus nuevos ropajes y marcharon a toda velocidad hasta la cola del grupo. Sonrieron complacidos tras sus máscaras al notar como ninguno de ellos había reparado en la diferencia. "_Estúpidos_", pensó Camus.

-Continuará…-

**NdA**: He aquí el tercer capítulo. No se si es tan "emotivo" como los anteriores, pero hasta ahora (2:45 am, hora española) he estado haciendo cambios continuamente. Finalmente, creo que no ha quedado nada mal. Espero que os haya gustado.

En cuanto a las reviews, MIL GRACIAS!

_Eriha_: Es curioso que cuando comentaste el capítulo anterior, estaba acabado totalmente. Y sin embargo, me pasé toda la noche pensando en lo que dijiste... y me hizo alterar ligeramente la historia. Es un gran detalle que había pasado por algo! Espero que el momento Kanon y Milo, y el momento Shion, sean de tu agrado. Personalmente prefiero el de Shion, pero creo que no quedaron mal.

_Super Desdemona_: Bienvenida! Y aquí tienes el tercer capítulo. Espero que este a la altura de las expectativas! Ah! y me alegro que las demás historias mias te gustasen ;) Seguiré viendo que me deja hacer mi muga de largo cabello azul... xDDD

_Luna-sj_: Bienvenida tu también! La verdad es que me moriría de la emoción si alguna vez hicieran un anime o manga unicamente de ellos. (Hay que ver como me va el drama...) Pero es que sencillamente me encantan, y me parece que el modo en que Kurumada los describió, y el modo en que Toei lo representó... dejo la puerta abierta a historias como intento que sea esta. Espero que te haya gustado y sigas leyendo!

Y a los demás, gracias por leer... pero por favor, comentadme! Me encanta y me da un monton de nuevas ideas! Gracias a tods!

La Dama de las Estrellas


	4. La grandeza de un Caballero de Oro

Recordad, las cursivas son pensamientos y conversaciones mediante el cosmos.

-X-

**Capítulo 4: La grandeza de un Caballero de Oro**

El Templo de Leo se alzaba majestuoso ante el grupo de espectros. Socarronamente, bromeaban entre ellos, creyendo que su guardián no seria un estorbo. Poco sabían de Aioria de Leo.

Cuando se detuvieron ante su entrada, lo encontraron allí. En guardia, pero relajado, con su capa revoloteando a causa del viento y envuelto en su calido cosmos. Eran muy diferentes los sentimientos que ese joven despertaba en cada uno de los tres. Aioria había formado parte de sus vidas de un modo u otro. Desde niño, había sido un autentico terremoto. Pero su inquietud y terquedad, lo habían llevado a ser quien era. Ellos mismos, habían sido quien mas le habían complicado su camino.

-¿Saga y los otros? –preguntó confundido Aioria al espectro de Cíclope.

-¿Pasaron por aquí esos traidores? –respondió el espectro.

Shura apretó los puños bajo su Armadura prestada. Realmente le estaba costando demasiado aguantar sin acabar con esos despreciables espectros que tenían de niñeras. Traidores. Esa palabra no había dejado de resonar en su cabeza un solo minuto desde que recordaba haber despertado.

Nunca le había preocupado especialmente lo que dijeran de él, pues tenia la conciencia muy tranquila. O al menos la tuvo, hasta que descubrió la verdad de la muerte de Aioros. Pero en aquel momento, la salida más justa le resulto la muerte. No tenía miedo a morir. Nunca lo tuvo. Su suerte había querido que su maestro se preocupara en educarle muy bien. En inculcarle valores que jamás olvidaría y en aprender que la muerte no era otra cosa que otro escalón más en la vida de un Caballero. Sin embargo, era uno mismo quien entretejía los hilos del destino que decidían las circunstancias de su final.

Y aquí estaba otra vez. En una cuenta atrás sin retorno posible. Los tres sabían que era un viaje con billete de ida, pero no de vuelta. Hades no se arriesgaría a dejarlos con vida. Nadie confiaba en ellos. Nadie. Ni siquiera los que habían sido sus amigos, sus hermanos.

Escuchar la palabra traidor traía tantos sentimientos a su pecho que por un momento le costó respirar. Traidor. Solo ellos, los Caballeros que nunca habían olvidado su deber, como Aioria, tendrían el privilegio de llamarles traidores. Porque tenían motivos. Y porque al igual que Saga, sabia que algún día lo comprenderían.

-Sea quien sea el enemigo, ¿crees que lo dejaría pasar?

El de Capricornio negó suavemente con la cabeza intentando desechar sus anteriores pensamientos, y al escuchar a Leo reparó en la sonrisa que vislumbró a través de la máscara de Saga. Si. Saga tenía el mismo sentimiento hacia Leo que él mismo. Orgullo. Se sentían orgullosos de él. No pudo evitar sonreír levemente. Aioria había sido el hermano pequeño que Saga y él nunca tuvieron. Ahora, estaba frente a ellos. Amedrentando a un ejército de espectros con su sola presencia.

-¿Tanto te preocupan Saga y los demás? –preguntó casi divertido el de la Quinta Casa.

-Nunca confiamos en Shura, Camus y Saga. –aseguró Giganto, causando una leve sonrisa en Aioria.- No podemos perderlos de vista hasta que acaben con Athena.

-Ya veo… así que los estabais vigilando. Desde luego vuestro Señor os concedió una misión de suma importancia… Ser las niñeras de tres Caballeros de Oro.

Los tres Santos volvieron a sonreír para si mismos. Era divertido el modo en que la insolencia del joven, estaba sacando de quicio a los pobres espectros. Quizá del mismo modo en que esa insolencia les había hecho perder los estribos a ellos mismos toda la vida. Una insolencia, que cada uno de los Doce tenía, en mayor o menor medida. Sin embargo, viéndolo desde otro punto de vista… era divertido.

_-¿Creéis que sospecha algo?_ –preguntó Camus, justo en el momento en que Aioria descargaba el Rugido del León sobre cinco espectros, acabando con ellos al instante. Todos pudieron sentir el miedo que eso desató sobre los demás.

_-Algo es seguro. Sabe que estamos en algún lugar entre Cáncer y Leo. _–contestó Shura, mientras la risa maquiavélica de Raimi de Worm interrumpía su conversación.

-Para mi no eres más que un gatito. –escucharon como decía.

_-Es repugnante._ –continuó Camus.

_-Puede que nos sea de ayuda._ –habló por primera vez Saga.- _Sigámosles_.

Escucharon como su compañero de Géminis les decía, en el momento en que los demás espectros corrían hacia Aioria. No le quitaron la vista de encima un segundo, observando cada gesto del Caballero de Leo. Por ese motivo, no les paso desapercibida la expresión de sorpresa que lo asaltó cuando estaban ya demasiado cerca. Estaban seguros de que ahora si los había reconocido.

_-Nos ha reconocido…_ -susurró Shura.

La expresión de sorpresa paso a una de espanto, cuando convencido, Aioria admitió para si mismo que aquellos cosmos tan familiares eran los de Saga, Camus y Shura. No era que no lo esperase, ya que los había sentido desde hacia unas horas en Aries, Géminis y Cáncer. Sin embargo, el ataque de Shaka, le hizo pensar que quizá el Caballero de Virgo había acabado con ellos. "_Idiota_", pensó para si mismo. Sabía de sobra que por muy poderoso que fuera Shaka, no tenia poder suficiente para acabar con tres Caballeros de Oro a la vez. Menos aún con ellos tres.

Cuando reaccionó, fue tarde. Un momento de duda… y en el instante en que iba a lanzar su ataque, se vio preso de los tentáculos de Raimi.

_-¡Cobardes!_ –dijo Shura a sus dos compañeros.-_ Lo están atacando a traición._

_-Sabes que saldrá de esta._ –continuó Saga.- _Debemos aprovechar el momento de despiste y pasar Leo. _

Así fue. A su paso, se dejaron notar levemente. Sin saber por que. Al igual que cuando permitieron a Mu descubrir sus verdaderos sentimientos. Solamente deseaban que Aioria supiera que estaba en lo cierto, aunque ellos no se dejasen cazar tan fácilmente. Después de todo, Aioria no era el mayor de sus problemas. Su mayor inconveniente se encontraba frente a ellos. Virgo, el Sexto Templo; y su guardián: Shaka.

Siguieron sin problema el paso rápido que marcaba Giganto y no se sorprendieron al notar como no había ninguna resistencia para entrar a lo que quedaba de Templo. Sabían que de ese lugar no escaparía un solo espectro. Tendrían suerte si escapaban ellos tres. Virgo era el Templo mas difícil de atravesar y tras él, sólo Milo les separaba de Athena. Todo parecía cerca de su final, pero…

_-Ninguno de ellos saldrá de este Templo con vida._ –dijo Saga de pronto.- _Tampoco será fácil que nosotros tres lo consigamos. _

_-Tus palabras son alentadoras…_ -protestó Shura con ironía.

_-Quiero que me respondáis a una pregunta._ –continuó Saga sin dejar de caminar por el Templo, sin mirarlos si quiera.-_ ¿Estáis dispuestos a todo, por llegar hasta Athena?_

Los otros dos lo miraron interrogantes por unos segundos. Por supuesto que lo estaban. Aún así, la manera en que lo había preguntado, les puso ligeramente nerviosos y alerta. Era su manera de advertirles, estaban seguros.

_-Si_. –respondió decidido Camus.

_-Por supuesto_. –añadió Shura.

_-Entonces… adelante_. –continuó el de Géminis.

Velozmente, llegaron a una estancia más amplia y antes de vislumbrar a Shaka, escucharon su voz. Se oía lejana y de nuevo, parecía un tintineo en el silencio del Templo.

-¿Será posible que con el ataque de Saga se matasen mutuamente? Esta completamente vacío. –dijo Giganto.

-Y destruido. –dijo otro observando el techo.

Camus y Shura compartieron una mirada divertida. Esa banda de espectros eran lo mas ingenuo e inútil que habían enfrentado jamás.

_-Ilusos_. –escucharon como susurraba Saga.- _Realmente creen que mate a Shaka y que podrán pasar como si nada_. –de pronto sintieron el cosmos.

Los espectros dieron un par de pasos hacia atrás. Asustados ante la grandeza del leve atisbo de cosmos que Shaka había mostrado. Sin duda, estaban frente a sus últimos minutos de vida, y ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta.

Shura resopló cuando en lugar de percibir a Shaka claramente, vieron un montón de ilusiones donde su silueta caminaba en diferentes direcciones. El miedo atenazaba a los espectros.

-¡Estas vivo! –gritaron con terror.

-¿Dices que eres el camino hacia el otro mundo? No puedes contra nosotros tu solo. ¡Yo mismo te mataré! –gritó Giganto.

Como era de esperar, el ataque resulto en vano. Shaka seguía cubierto con su escudo y nada ni nadie lo atravesaría.

_-¿Qué es eso?_ –pregunto Shura sorprendido, cuando el Caballero de la Sexta Casa mostró su Rosario.

_-No estoy seguro…_ -respondió Saga, mientras intentaba recordar su significado.

-¡Ruptura de espíritus demoníacos! –gritó el de Virgo, mientras atacaba a los espectros.

Espantados, los espectros observaron como algunos de sus compañeros caían aterrorizados. El ataque de Shaka era temible, pero lo que más les atemorizaba eran sus palabras.

-Los espectros sois 108, exactamente el mismo número de cuentas tiene este Rosario. Un instrumento creado por Buda para exorcizar los malos espíritus. –explicó Shaka tranquilamente.

_-Ahí tenemos nuestra respuesta. _–susurró Shura.

-Cada vez que una de las cuentas cambia de color… uno de ustedes ha muerto. A estas alturas, once ya cambiaron de color. El numero de espectros que ha muerto en el Santuario.

-¡No puede ser! –gritó Giganto.- En el Templo de Leo cayeron cinco… eso quiere decir que…

-¡Imposible! –gritó otro.

-Worm, Deep… incluso Papyllon…

-¿Pero quiénes son los otros tres? –preguntó uno más.

En ese momento, los tres Caballeros se tensaron. No deseaban ser descubiertos antes de tiempo. Aunque pensándolo bien… si Shaka los mataba, no tendrían ningún motivo para enfadar a Hades. Temerosos, esperaron.

-Eso no importa… yo acabaré con los demás. –dijo Shaka de pronto, como si quisiera tranquilizarles.- ¡Morid sin más demora! –gritó.- ¡Ruptura de espíritus demoníacos!

Aterrorizados, los espectros sintieron como sus cuerpos se atenazaban. Apenas podían moverse, y con horror observaban como la muerte se acercaba hasta ellos. Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta cuando al menos uno de ellos, se adelantó y se colocó al frente. Solamente repararon en ello cuando el miedo les dejó moverse finalmente y observaron sorprendidos como toda la energía del ataque de Shaka había desaparecido. No alcanzaban a imaginar como fue, hasta que otra energía igual de agresiva y fuerte se manifestó frente a ellos, descubriéndose como aquel que había detenido el ataque con sus manos.

-¡Cube! –gritó Giganto.

_-¡Que demonios haces! _–gritó Shura en la mente de Saga.

_-¡Basta Shura!_ –fue la única respuesta del Caballero de Géminis.

Por un momento, todo quedó en un tremendo silencio. Solamente aquellos con los sentidos lo suficientemente desarrollados podían escuchar como los cosmos de aquellos dos vibraban enfervorecidos frente a ellos.

-¿Has sido tu quién ha detenido mi ataque? –preguntó Shaka con total tranquilidad. Saga sonrió tras su máscara y finalmente dejó que su voz fuera escuchada.

-No todos aquí tenemos miedo de un ataque así… -dijo tranquilamente, mientras los tres reparaban en la expresión de sorpresa que Shaka dejo escapar por un momento, al reconocer aquella voz.

Los demás, observaban boquiabiertos la escena. Todo pareció reducirse a aquellos dos. Aunque era extraño como por un momento el cosmo oscuro de Cube, se volvió tan dorado como el de su rival de Virgo; justo en el instante en que Shaka reparaba en la identidad de su oponente y sus dos acompañantes.

-Muy bien Shaka… ¡Apártate! –exclamó el de Géminis.

-¡Si queréis pasar tendréis que matarme!

-Como desees… -contestó el peliazul.

Moviéndose tan rápido que los espectros no podían verlos, Shura y Camus siguieron a Saga. Se acercaron peligrosamente a Virgo y juntos, lanzaron un nuevo ataque.

-¡Excalibur!

-¡Polvo de Diamantes!

-¡Explosión de Galaxias!

Los espectros recularon unos pasos más, asustados ante las técnicas desconocidas que mostraban sus compañeros. Y estos, combinando el poder de las tres, ocasionaron tal cantidad de energía que los restos del Templo se estremecieron por un segundo. Todo se inundó de una luz cegadora.

-¿Quiénes son? –gritó un espectro.

-¡No lo se! Pero mientras exista ese campo de fuerza no podrán hacer nada…-replicó Ciclope.

-Sois unos idiotas. –escucharon decir a la falsa voz de Cube mientras atacaba.

Los tres Dorados, persistían en su ataque. Estaba siendo difícil y agotador, puesto que sabían que para derribar el escudo de su rival debían emplearse a fondo. Finalmente ocurrió. Las grietas se fueron formando en el campo de energía, y uno de ellos, hirió el rostro del Caballero. Aunque cuando menos lo esperaban, Shaka lanzó su ofensiva y todos, salieron despedidos por los aires.

Sonriendo, Shaka prosiguió.

-Aunque os habéis rendido al mal… Algún día fuisteis Caballeros de Oro y vuestro poder combinado es mortal.

-¿Qué? –gritó Giganto.- Ellos son…

-Muy bien… ¡Quitaos esos sapuris y mostrad vuestro rostro! –ordeno Shaka.- ¡OHM!

Los tres sintieron como el aire a su alrededor, de pronto se volvía ardiente. La fuerza del ataque les empujo hacia atrás, y el poder del mismo, resquebrajó sus Armaduras prestadas, que destrozadas cayeron al suelo. Finalmente, los tres se dejaron ver de nuevo frente a sus enemigos.

Shaka no se sorprendió, aunque cierto era, que verlos frente a el, hizo que sus emociones se tambaleasen por un segundo. Incluso Buda, extrañaba a sus hermanos. No se sorprendió al ver como Saga era el líder de los tres. Del mismo modo, que no se sorprendió al ver el rostro triste de cada uno de ellos. Curiosamente, su alma se alegró. En esta batalla, hacían falta sacrificios. Fue entonces cuando lo entendió. Ellos se habían sacrificado ya y cada paso que daban, era un castigo más que aceptaban gustosos. El no podía dejarles pasar, aunque lo desease. Estaban vigilados. Así que sin más remedio, aceptó su destino y la grandeza de los tres Caballeros que tenia frente a el.

-Continuará…-

**NdA**: Bueno, aqui finaliza el cuarto capitulo. Es el más cortito de todos y quizá el menos emocionante, pero prometo que lo que sigue es mucho mejor. Gracias por las reviews!

_Silentforce666 _y _Eriha_: mil gracias por continuar leyendo! y me alegro mucho de que os este gustando hasta ahora. Teneis razon, lo bueno llega ahora, cuando todo se decide en Virgo.

A los demas, seguid leyendo! y comentad! Hasta dentro de un par de dias ;)

_La Dama de las Estrellas_


	5. Un amargo adios

En cursiva, las conversaciones mediante el cosmos y los pensamientos.

c

**Capítulo 5: Un amargo adios**

Profundamente indignado, Giganto de Cíclope avanzó con pasos fuertes, resquebrajando el suelo bajo sus pies; hasta Saga.

-¡Sois unos traidores! Tal y como Hades predijo… -le gritó.

Saga ni se movió, al igual que sus acompañantes. Sin embargo, justo en el momento en que el espectro iba a golpearlo, su cosmos ardió. Entrando en pánico, Giganto descubrió que estaba inmóvil. Atrapado bajo la fuerza de Géminis, que permanecía de espaldas a él, con los ojos cerrados tranquilamente. Aquella aura tan luminosa y diferente a la de los espectros, quemaba a la vez que iluminaba los ojos de su portador. Dotándole de un aspecto que cualquier hombre, Caballero o espectro en sus cabales, temería.

-¡No puedo moverme! –habló atropelladamente.

-Ni siquiera todos juntos sois rival para Shaka. –se dirigió al espectro Saga. No se movió, pero debilito su agarre dejando que el espectro se moviera.- Si apreciáis vuestra vida… marchaos.

-¡¿Qué? –gritó el Cíclope mientras intentaba sujetar el brazo de Saga. Antes de que pudiera tocarlo, el de Géminis abrió los ojos y mirándolo de reojo, prosiguió.

-He dicho que si quieres la cabeza de Athena, nos lo dejes a nosotros.

La mirada del Caballero de Géminis, llena de de fiereza, estaba clavaba en el espectro que atenazado por el miedo que esos ojos le infundían, dio un paso atrás. De nada le sirvió. El griego continúo su ataque y lo lanzó al fondo del Templo sin ningún miramiento.

-Saga… ¿es verdad lo que acabo de escuchar? –preguntó Shaka de improviso.- De verdad… ¿pretendéis acabar con Athena?

-Así es. –respondió con firmeza.

-¿En serio?

-No insistas Shaka. –sentenció sin dar lugar a réplica.

-Entiendo… Así que sois los nuevos asesinos de Hades.-Y tras una extraña pausa, continuó.- Cruzad. No soy tan idiota como para pelear con los tres a la vez.

Esto les pilló de improviso. No esperaban tal reacción. Aunque estaban seguros de que Shaka sabía más que cualquier otro Caballero al que se hubieran enfrentado, sobre toda esa Guerra Santa.

-¡Eres patético! –siguió Giganto que se había recuperado levemente del ataque del geminiano.- De verdad los has dejado pasar. Cobarde… No eres rival para nosotros. Sigamos adelante.

-¿Lo habéis olvidado tan rápido? Saga os advirtió, si apreciáis vuestra vida daos la vuelta. –Los espectros apretaron los puños. Realmente las palabras de esos Caballeros de Athena, les estaban dando problemas.- ¡Mirad! –exclamó de pronto Shaka agitando el Rosario.- ¡Vuestras cuentas también han cambiado de color!

De pronto se hizo el silencio. Los quejidos llenos de agonía y pánico cesaron. Ágilmente Shaka se levanto de su asiento. Había sido un juego de niños acabar con esos espectros. Observó como Camus y los demás, caminaban lentos. Como si esperasen que los detuviese en cualquier momento. Eso hizo.

-Esperad. –Y cuando los tres se detuvieron…- Ya podéis hablar. Acabé con todos los que os vigilaban. Quiero escuchar la verdad de vuestros labios.

-¿La verdad? –preguntó Saga.

-Exactamente. –los tres compartieron una mirada y Camus y Shura asintieron ante la expresión de Saga. Aún no estaban a salvo.

-Vinimos a matar a Athena. –dijo con firmeza el griego.

-¿En… serio? –respondió titubeando Shaka. "_¿Acaso me equivoque?_" pensó para si mismo.- Pensé que vosotros… jamás podríais aliaros a Hades. Pensé que estabais ocultando algo que no me podíais decir…

Los tres escucharon como la voz del Caballero temblaba levemente. Era sorprendente. Shaka, siempre había permanecido entero y en su sitio. Por muy difícil que fuera la situación. Esta vez, parecía que verlos en el otro bando… le había afectado más de lo esperado. Pero cuanto hubieran deseado poder decir la verdad. Nuevamente.

-Entonces… tendremos que luchar. –prosiguió. Abriendo sus celestes ojos.

-A eso hemos venido. Y por tu propio bien… olvida quienes somos. –contestó el capricorniano.

Camus, Shura y Saga lo miraron fijamente. Sin titubear. Sabían con certeza que su paso por ese Templo marcaría el futuro de esa Guerra Santa y por un momento, se estremecieron. Observaron como Shaka los conducía a un lugar desconocido del Templo. Confundidos, intercambiaron una nueva mirada entre si y lo siguieron.

-Entonces vayamos al lugar más adecuado para morir… -escucharon el susurro triste del de Virgo.

Sorprendentemente, la misma estatua de Buda parecía disiparse ante ellos, cuando un olor a primavera, a flores y humedad, impregnó el aire. En unos segundos la enorme estatua de piedra había desaparecido y tras ellos, no quedaba nada. Nada excepto un inmenso y hermoso jardín que jamás habían visto.

-¿Un jardín en Virgo? –preguntó Shura.

-¿Un jardín desconocido ha estado siempre aquí? –prosiguió Camus.

Sin embargo, su acompañante, hacia un momento que se había quedado absorto en el paisaje que divisaba ante él. Sus ojos, viajaban de un lado a otro, observando el más mínimo detalle de esa maravilla. Sonrió tristemente al verse perdido en sus propios recuerdos; mientras las imágenes de aquellos días, acudían a él como un sueño. Se recordó a si mismo con apenas seis años, sentado en el regazo de Shion. Escuchándolo ensimismado, deseando ser algún día igual que él.

_-Ah Saga… Este Santuario esconde muchos tesoros. No solo hechos de oro, plata y bronce. _

_-¿Ah no? –_preguntó curioso abriendo sus ojos verdes de par en par.

_-No. Somos protectores de la humanidad. Y como tal, dentro de este lugar existen pequeños lugares representativos de todo el mundo. _–observando la cara de confusión del pequeño, prosiguió._- Algunos quizá sean menos llamativos. Otros, cautivan la vista y sobrecogen los corazones. Incluso alguno, pasa totalmente desapercibido._

_-¿Cuál es tu favorito? _

_-¿Recuerdas cuando hablamos de Buda? –_el pequeño asintió_.- A Buda le encanta la naturaleza. Para él, no hay nada que transmita más paz que una flor diminuta en un lugar inhóspito._

_-Aquí no hay muchas flores… -_Shion sonrió ante el comentario_._

_-No… pero quizá, cuando menos lo esperes descubras uno de esos tesoros. Aquí, en este Santuario, se encuentra el Jardín de Buda. Se cuenta, que cuando su cuerpo vio el momento de abandonar el mundo, se recostó entre las flores, humedecidas por el rocío de la primavera; bajo dos árboles exactamente iguales. Los Saras Gemelos. Quienes lo han visto dicen que es el lugar perfecto para morir. _

_-¿Gemelos como Kanon y yo? –_El Maestro asintió sonriendo_.- No sabía que los árboles podían ser gemelos… -_murmuró más para si mismo que para el Maestro._- Seguro que ese Jardín está donde las Amazonas. –_concluyó decidido_._

_-¿Por qué crees eso? –_preguntó Shion divertid_o._

_-Porque las flores son cosas de niñas. –_dijo el niño convencido, cruzándose de brazos._- Ninguno de los demás niños podría cuidar un Jardín así. Y creo que mi Maestro tampoco podría. Y si él no puede… ¡tienen que ser las niñas! –_Shion dejo escapar una sonora carcajada, y con cariño, revolvió el cabello azulado del chiquillo.

_-Solamente los valientes y privilegiados lo han visto alguna vez. Estoy seguro de que tú lo visitarás algún día. _

Desechando aquellos recuerdos, de la mejor etapa de su vida, volteó hacía sus compañeros. Suavemente, aclaró sus dudas.

-Si. Es el jardín de los Saras Gemelos. –ante las miradas de interrogación que recibió, continuó.- Se dice que Shaka es la reencarnación de Buda. Cuando el cuerpo mortal de Buda dejó de existir, se dice que se recostó bajo esos dos árboles. Shaka se ha resignado a morir frente a nosotros.

-Entonces cumplamos su voluntad y démosle muerte en el lugar que el mismo eligió. –continuó Shura una vez que hubo digerido esa historia.

Lo siguiente que el antiguo Caballero de Géminis presenció, fue como sus dos acompañantes iniciaban la pelea más crítica. Excalibur y el Polvo de Diamantes se cernían sin piedad sobre el Caballero de Virgo, quien demostrando el valor digno de su categoría, se defendía y atacaba como podía. Mientras, él se mantenía al margen. No porque no quisiera pelear. No porque pensase que aquello era una locura, aunque lo hiciera. Sino porque buscaba una solución. Sabía que Shaka se había resignado a morir bajo sus manos, pero también, tenían claro que no iba a hacerlo sin plantar cara. Eso le preocupaba. Eran tres contra él sólo, pero su mejor defensa era su mejor ataque. Si lo dejaban atacar estarían perdidos.

Observó como Shaka le daba la espalda, intentando recuperar su respiración y decidió que debía probar suerte. Antes de que el Caballero de la Sexta Casa pudiera reaccionar, sintió como el cosmos oscuro de Saga se elevaba tras él y entonaba su ataque. La Otra Dimensión se abrió sobre él sin solución. Fue arrastrado como un muñeco. A pesar de ello, Saga sabia que no le supondría un problema regresar.

-Volverá… -susurró, siendo escuchado por Shura que lo miraba sorprendido.

No se equivocaba. Cuando Shaka se recuperó levemente del ataque, el griego observó como sus dos amigos caminaban decididos hacia el rubio. Como si hubieran olvidado que era un Caballero tan fuerte como ellos y capaz de matarlos si se lo proponía, ya que al igual que ellos, no dudaría en morir por defender su propia causa. Cuando reparó en el resplandor dorado que transmitía el Rosario en las manos del hindú, entendió que aquello se pondría feo.

-¡No! ¡Deteneos! –gritó intentando advertirles. – No os acerquéis a él.

Ellos obedecieron y sorprendidos, los tres observaron como los ojos celestes del rubio desprendían una fiereza inusual en él. Como se preparaba para atacar. Sintieron como cada poro de su piel reaccionaba ante el contacto del aura de Buda que inundaba aquel lugar.

-El Tesoro del Cielo os privará uno a uno de vuestros sentidos hasta mataros.-habló de pronto el hindú.- Ahora que ha sido invocado os será imposible atacar o huir. A no ser que…

Saga abrió los ojos de golpe. Lo que Shaka iba a sugerir era una locura. Tan abstraído estaba en sus pensamientos que apenas escucho a Shura protestar ante el fanfarroneo del Caballero de Virgo. Con dolor, entendió que quizá no era tan descabellado…

-Parece que no quieres jugar Shaka… -dijo Shura.

-Apuestas fuerte. El Tesoro del Cielo es tu ataque más poderoso. –continuó el francés.

-De seguir así vamos a… -susurró Saga al reparar en las intenciones del de Virgo.

-Así es, Saga. –mirándole fijamente a los ojos, Shaka prosiguió.- Únicamente os queda un modo de salir de aquí victoriosos. Athena prohibió ese ataque… considerándolo injusto. La Exclamación de Athena.

Camus y Shura, retrocedieron un par de pasos asustados ante las palabras de Shaka. Ni locos utilizarían aquella técnica. Era demasiado… cobarde. El pánico se comenzó a hacer con ellos. Inesperadamente, los sentimientos se agolpaban en su pecho. No, no querían ser recordados como unos sucios cobardes… además de traidores. No. Al menos querían conservar el orgullo de haber sido algún día un Caballero de Oro. No soportarían asesinar a su amigo de aquel modo tan cruel.

-No… eso no… -habló atropelladamente Shura.

-¿Qué os detiene? No sois más que unos sirvientes de Hades que harían lo que fuera por su Señor. –prosiguió Shaka, observando como el Caballero de Géminis, apretaba los puños con fuerza, al percibir como los demás titubeaban.

El de Virgo, sabia de sobra que Saga era capaz de convencer de lo que fuera, por muy descabellado que sonase, a sus dos compañeros. Apenado, comprendió el dilema del geminiano. Tenía claro que Saga estaba dispuesto a todo. El problema radicaba, en que no quería arrastrar con él a los demás. Shaka estaba seguro.

_-¿Realmente estas preparado para esto?_ –preguntó el geminiano.

_-Ya sabes la respuesta. Sin embargo… ¿Lo estas tú?_-replicó el de rubio, tranquilamente mientras compartían una mirada desafiante.

_-Entonces Shaka… Sin duda, nos veremos en el Infierno._ –contestó.

Shaka comprendió que sus presentimientos eran ciertos. El hombre que tenía frente a él… ya había decidido. Sonrió débilmente. Si. Tenía razón. Se verían en el más allá, y entonces, todo cobraría sentido.

-Sin embargo, la indecisión es vuestro problema, no el mío. –gritó de pronto a oídos de los demás.- ¡Destrucción del primer sentido!

Antes de poder pestañear, la enorme cantidad de energía impactó sobre ellos, arrastrándolos varios metros y causándoles un dolor tremendo a cada uno. Temblorosos se levantaron poco a poco, descubriendo como sus Armaduras se resquebrajaban y perdían el primer sentido de todos. Camus, la voz. Shura, el tacto. Saga, el olfato.

-Entonces será como deseas Shaka… -respondió rápidamente Saga.

Sabía que aquella era su única opción o morirían sin remedio victimas del Tesoro del Cielo. Por su cabeza, pasaron cientos de ideas y sentimientos que hacían que aquella decisión fuera aún más difícil. Observaba el dolor de sus amigos. Observaba el modo que lo miraban incrédulos ante lo que acababan de escuchar. Pensando quizá, que él si que había perdido definitivamente el control.

_-¡Saga no!_ –interrumpió Camus.- _Aún consiguiendo la victoria… utilizando esa técnica…_

-Utilizando esa técnica nosotros ya no… no seremos más Caballeros de Athena. Perderemos ese honor. –continuó Shura con los ojos llorosos, mientras Saga fijaba su vista en ellos.

-Deberíais haberlo comprendido ya. No nos queda nada. Da igual lo que digan o piensen de nosotros. Da igual lo que nosotros sintamos. –gritó Saga.- Shaka no quiere ganar, quiere morir. –prosiguió algo mas calmado.

Ninguno de ellos lo comprendía. Ese joven era tan extraño… sabían que amaba a la Diosa, como también sabían que incluso a él le conmovía volver al Santuario y enfrentar a sus antiguos compañeros. Sin embargo, en algunos momentos era tan frío… y tan carente de sentimientos, que absolutamente nada le importaba. Ni su vida, ni la de ellos. Ni tan siquiera su honor. Lo único que le quedaba después de tanto tiempo.

_-Ni tan siquiera nos quedaría nuestro honor… Debemos pelear en igualdad de condiciones… _-contestó inquieto Camus, justo en el momento en que el ataque de Shaka los privaba del segundo sentido.

El golpe fue más doloroso aún que el primero. Sus cuerpos magullados y cansados, se quejaban ante el ataque. Sus sentidos mermaban segundo a segundo. Recordándoles, lo efímera que era la vida. Y lo importante que era su misión.

-¿No lo entiendes Saga? –susurró Shura, mientras reparaba en el detalle de que esta vez, había perdido la vista, al igual que el Caballero de Acuario.- Quizá a ti… después de lo de Ares todo te da igual… -Saga frunció el ceño dolido al escuchar esas palabras.

_-Seremos vistos como cobardes… ya hemos hecho suficiente mal. No quiero acabar de este modo._

-¡Destrucción del tercer sentido!

Saga abrió los ojos sorprendido. Ciertamente no les daría tregua. Y ellos como estúpidos estaban malgastando sus oportunidades. Cuanto más tiempo dejaran pasar, más complicado sería llevar a cabo su empresa. Recibió el fuerte golpe que acabo de partir su hombrera derecha. Su Armadura se rompía como un juguete. "_Al menos aun conservo la vista_". Pensó para si mismo, mientras en el suelo, sentía sus manos temblar ante el esfuerzo que le suponía levantarse de nuevo. "_Esto se va a acabar aquí y ahora_.", se dijo. Se levantó como pudo.

-¿Ya olvidasteis por qué vinimos hasta aquí? ¿Olvidasteis cuál es nuestra misión? Eso es más importante que nuestro honor, nuestro orgullo o nuestro recuerdo. –dijo convencido mientras sus piernas temblaban bajo su peso, observando como las lagrimas caían por los rostros de sus amigos.- Pase lo que pase debemos llegar hasta Athena… ¡y estamos aquí dejándonos matar poco a poco por vuestros estúpidos miedos! –volteando a mirar a Shura, continuó.- Tienes razón, después de lo de Ares, me da igual todo. ¿Sabes por que? Porque en aquel momento la única salida que encontré, fue suicidarme. Y para mí, no hay nada más cobarde para un Caballero que aquello. Nosotros no tenemos una vida. Nuestra vida le pertenece a alguien más. Y si para cumplir con la misión para la que nací tengo que ser un traidor, cobarde y ruin… Lo haré. Pueden escupir sobre mi tumba si ese es su deseo. Mi conciencia estará muy tranquila. –gritó, perdiendo el control de si mismo.

Unos segundos de silencio se apoderaron del jardín. Parecía que incluso Shaka, quería darles algo de tiempo para decidirse. Parecía que los animaba a hacer aquello que les estaba prohibido, que les su silencio les hacía recapacitar sobre las duras palabras de Saga.

_-Tienes razón…_ -habló Camus.

-De todos modos… ya morimos una vez, y perdimos todo. ¿Qué importa ya?

-Por Athena… -susurró Saga, irguiéndose orgullo de nuevo y apretando los puños.

-¡Destrucción del cuarto sentido!

Camus buscaba el aire que les faltaba a sus pulmones desesperadamente. El cuarto golpe de Shaka había impactado de lleno en ellos mientras seguían discutiendo que hacer. Sus ataques eran cada vez más mortíferos y ellos, cada vez estaban más débiles. Saga tenia razón, no podían quedarse ahí a esperar como uno a uno perdían sus sentidos. Debían actuar. Porque ya no les quedaba nada más que perder, y al mundo le quedaba mucho por ganar. Solamente conservaba el oído y a su lado, escuchó como el de Capricornio gemía de dolor al intentar ponerse en pie. Shura, sin embargo, sólo conservaba la voz. Se dejó guiar por su cosmos. Ya no le quedaba otra. Pero al agudizar sus sentidos, percibió algo que lo altero demasiado.

_-Aioria, Mu… los Caballeros de Bronce… están todos en Virgo._ –dijo quedamente a sus compañeros mientras notaba como la rabia y decisión del cosmos del geminiano se elevaba rápidamente.

_-Nos encargaremos de ellos más adelante._ –contestó el peliazul.-_ ¿Estáis bien?_

_-Sólo conservo el oído._ –escucharon decir a Camus en sus mentes.

_-Yo la voz._-añadió el español.

_-Parece entonces que al menos, entre los tres podemos hablar, oír y ver. Únicamente, tengo intacta la vista._ –hizo una pausa.- _Ya no podemos esperar más…_

Observó como los dos asentían frente a él. Sabía que era demasiado doloroso para ellos, y lo entendía. Del mismo modo que lo era para si mismo. Recordó cuando su maestro le gritaba día a día que ellos habían nacido para matar. Para ello fueron creados y entrenados. Shura y Camus acababan de comprenderlo y él, no iba a dejar que ni una sola de las muertes de sus antiguos compañeros fuera en vano. Los dioses sabían que no. Dio un par de pasos, situándose al frente de Camus y Shura, gesto que Shaka tomó como la decisión final.

-Así que finalmente os decidisteis. –dijo tranquilamente, Rosario en mano.- Aunque parece un poco tarde, ahora que sólo os queda un sentido.–_ Siento obligaros a esto… se que hay algo más detrás de esta Guerra que habéis comenzado. –_ Se dirigió el de Virgo al griego, sintiendo como sus ojos verdes resplandecían de nuevo.

Mientras los tres sentían como el de Virgo les desafiaba con sus palabras, el cosmos del gemelo comenzó a elevarse. No quitó la vista un segundo de su adversario. Apenas pestañeo. Lo sentía en el alma, pero no había otra solución. En unos instantes, percibió como el cosmos de sus compañeros de Acuario y Capricornio se le unían.

_-Esto valdrá la pena. Os lo prometo._ –les dijo con firmeza Saga, deseando poder decir algo más que les aliviara el pesar de sus corazones.

Los sentimientos de los tres eran a la vez tan diferentes y tan iguales, que nunca antes se habían sentido tan unidos. No les hizo falta hablar o explicar que sentían. Sus cosmos hablaban por ellos. Llorarían la muerte de Shaka. Estaban seguros, sólo deseaban que allá donde fuera, siguiera siendo tan puro. Y el de Virgo, lo sabía.

Todo el Santuario se estremeció al sentir como esas tres cosmoenergias se elevaban sin límite en el Sexto Templo. Arrasando todo aquello que tocaban, desgarrando la roca milenaria de aquel sagrado lugar. Sus maltrechos cuerpos, temblaban con fuerza debido al esfuerzo que aquello les suponía, pero es que ya no podían fallar. En un último esfuerzo por olvidar a quien tenían delante, los tres cerraron sus ojos. Sintieron como sus músculos se tensaban todavía más, amenazando con desgarrarse. Algunos trozos de sus Sapuris se deshacían en polvo y el jardín que los rodeaba, ardía bajo su fuerza. Apenas podían respirar aquel aire tan eléctrico y ardiente. Sus ojos lloraban. Por dolor. Por pena. Por rabia.

-¡Exclamación de Athena! –gritaron al unísono mientras liberaban toda su energía al máximo, enfocándola en un solo lugar.

Enfocándola a la dorada silueta que aún vislumbraban frente a ellos. "_Adiós Shaka_". Fue lo último que pensaron antes de que su propia energía los hiciera caer exhaustos al suelo. No hubo persona, Diosa, Caballero, Amazona o aldeano, que no sintiera el horror de aquel poder en sus corazones, mientras la fuerza desatada por aquellos tres, iluminaba el cielo de Grecia de un modo mortífero y sobrenatural.

_-¡Saga!_ –escuchó a su gemelo gritar en su mente antes de caer inconsciente.

Cuando volvieron en si, se estremecieron. Dos de ellos no podían percibir nada más que no fuera energía desperdigada por todas partes, vagando sin control en aquel lugar. El tercero sin embargo, veía demasiado bien lo que había quedado. Por un momento, el horror de lo que ellos mismos habían desencadenado lo estremeció, haciendo que sus emociones amenazaran con salir a la superficie.

El jardín de los Saras Gemelos, no era más que una superficie yerma. Quemada, arrasada y destrozada. Una demostración de lo que su poder era capaz de hacer. Sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas. Habían destrozado el lugar más hermoso del Santuario y con él, se había llevado a su Guardián.

_-Saga… ¿Qué ves?_ –escuchó a Shura preguntar.

Intentó evitar que su energía se sintiera tan alterada y emocionada. Aunque no estaba seguro de lograrlo. De pronto, un movimiento entre el humo lo trajo de nuevo a la cruda realidad.

_-¡No puede ser!_ –gritó.

_-¿Qué ocurre?_ –preguntó Camus asustado.

No hizo falta respuesta. Los tres podían sentir como el cosmos de Shaka todavía vivía frente a ellos. No podía ser que todo hubiera sido en vano… La fachada impenetrable de Saga amenazaba con desmoronarse.

Shura caminó hacia el Santo de Virgo; sentado bajo los Saras, mientras escribía algo en unos pétalos. Aquellos pocos pétalos que quedaban en aquel jardín destruido. Se preparó para asestar el último golpe. Tras la Exclamación de Athena y recibiendo Excalibur, no había posibilidad alguna de que el rubio consiguiese sobrevivir.

El de Géminis observaba con los ojos entrecerrados, intentando evitar llorar de nuevo, mientras a su lado, sentía como Camus respiraba pesadamente, aguantando la misma angustia que él. Tratando de ocultar aquel agua cristalina que bañaba sus ojos.

_-¿Acabaste ya?_ –preguntó Shura. Al no recibir respuesta, prosiguió.- _Entonces…_ _¡PERDONAME!_

Su grito resonó en el jardín. Provocando que finalmente las lágrimas del capricorniano cayeran sin control, deteniendo su ataque en el último instante, cuando Excalibur rozaba el cuello del hindú. Justo cuando los tres sintieron que solamente el alma de Virgo permanecía con ellos. El ataque prohibido si había acabado con él, pero no con su voluntad.

_-Estoy orgulloso de vosotros, amigos._ –escucharon en sus mentes, cuando el ultimo rastro de cosmos dorado de Shaka, desapareció.

Al reparar en ello, finalmente los tres se desmoronaron. Dejaron atrás la fortaleza que los caracterizaba. Dejaron atrás la frialdad, el orgullo y el poder. Dejándose llevar por el dolor que les impedía respirar. El dolor de haber acabado con él de aquella manera tan injusta.

_-Sólo a ti te diremos la verdad…_ -susurró Saga en su cosmos.

_-¡Un Hada!_ –exclamó Camus, al sentir la presencia de ese endemoniado ser.

Shura y Camus se estremecieron al escuchar el gemido de dolor de Saga. Al escuchar como se dejaba caer de rodillas y su respiración entrecortada impedía que emitiera cualquier otro sonido. Arrodillado, recogió en una de sus manos el Rosario de Shaka, descargando la fuerza de sus puños contra el suelo. Ellos mismos, no pudieron evitar llorar amargamente. El era quien tiraba de los tres hacia delante. Sentirlo tan roto… les hacia ver que se encontraban realmente en una situación demasiado dolorosa incluso para él.

Justo en ese instante se puso a llover con fuerza. El cielo lloraba la muerte de Shaka de Virgo.

-Continuará…-

**NdA**: Ahhhhh! Al fin llegamos a lo interesante... la verdad que me gusta bastante como transcurre este capítulo. Sin embargo, quizá se centra más en Saga que en los demás, lo cual puede ser debido a dos motivos: 1) es mi caballero favorito. 2) mi manera de ver su personaje es que es considerado un lider nato. Además de ello, pienso que fue el primer niño con el que Shion tuvo una relación cercana, y sin duda, quien queria seguir sus pasos. En las Doce Casas, controla el Santuario, a su modo (por culpa de Ares ¬¬) pero lo hace, lo cual le concede una experiencia y un poder diferente al que tienen los demas. Pienso q es buena idea utilizarlo para reflejar que Shura y Camus sigan este duro camino sin titubear.

Y despues de esta pequeña reflexion... xDDDDD pasamos a las Reviews.

_Sanae Koneko_: Bienvenida! Muchas gracias por la review y tus palabras. Desde luego que se aprecian mucho y da muchos animos ver que cada dia alguien más se engancha a la historia! espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu gusto!

_Silentforce666 _y _Eriha_: hola otra vez chicas! espero no haberos defraudado con el capítulo 5... creo que este quedo de nuevo, bastante emotivo... y a este paso acabaré llorando yo, solamente por escribirlo! snif snif... mis pobres caballeros... xDDDD de todos modos, lo que viene, espero que sea aun mejor!

Gracias y nos vemos en el siguiente!

_La Dama de las Estrellas_


	6. Siempre fuimos un mal ejemplo

Conversaciones mediante cosmos y pensamientos en cursiva.

-X-

**Capítulo 6: Siempre fuiste un mal ejemplo**

Permanecieron unos largos minutos allí. Sin hacer o decir nada. Solamente llorando. Dejando que sus almas se desahogasen ligeramente, pues temían que lo que les quedaba de enfrentar fuera demasiado para sus maltrechos corazones.

Shura, se acercó a Saga y le tendió la mano. Aún seguía allí, en el suelo. Este, tardo unos segundos en tomarla y cuando al fin lo hizo, el dolor que sentía en cada uno de sus músculos atenazó su cuerpo un momento, mareándolo. Ya en pie, se recompusieron del modo en que pudieron.

Secaron sus lágrimas con el dorso helado de sus manos, cubiertas con esas negras Armaduras y esperaron que sus enrojecidos ojos no delataran su debilidad ante sus restantes adversarios. Finalmente, se encaminaron de nuevo hacia el Templo de Virgo.

_.Podremos hacerlo._ –susurró Shura, intentando animarlos.

Saga únicamente asintió y Camus dibujo una sonrisa amarga. Se detuvieron ante las grandes puertas labradas del Sexto Templo y antes de abrir, respiraron hondo. Aquello, se pondría feo.

_-Al menos Milo no ha salido de Escorpión._ –prosiguió Camus apenado.

Cuando finalmente abrieron las puertas, solamente se escuchaba el sonido de sus pasos en la fría roca del suelo. Ante ellos, Aioria y Mu, acompañados de los cuatro Santos de Bronce, los observaban estupefactos, llenos de furia y dolor. Sin embargo, el de Aries los mantenía a raya evitando cualquier estupidez por su parte.

Camus y Shura, sentían el tenso ambiente, a pesar de que sus ojos les privaban de contemplar la escena. Sin embargo, el geminiano, observaba todo impasible de nuevo, con sus ojos esmeralda tan brillantes que cautivarían a cualquiera que posase su mirada en él. Su expresión seria, infundía miedo.

"_Demasiado silencio"_.Pensó Camus. Y no se equivocaba. Saga, ignorando el peligro, se acercó con paso firme hasta quedar a unos centímetros de Mu. Sus miradas clavadas el uno en el otro. Desafiantes y duras. Sin que el ariano lo esperase, el peliazul le tendió la mano, donde sujetaba el Rosario de Shaka. Sabiéndose observado, no quiso alargar mas la situación.

_-Acéptalo_. –fue lo único que dijo.- _Como un recuerdo de Shaka._

En ese preciso instante, sintió los comos de sus adversarios hervir de ira. Sintió el cosmos mismo de Mu arder, hasta tal punto que cuando ambos sujetaron el Rosario, la corriente eléctrica generada por el choque de ambos cosmos iluminó brevemente el preciado objeto, haciendo que su mano sintiese un incomodo hormigueo.

El griego comprendió perfectamente lo que aquella mirada que estaba recibiendo significaba. Se había acabado la poca confianza que quedaba en el corazón del lemuriano. Se había acabado la esperanza y fe que todavía conservaba en ellos. En él. Comprendió, que el mismo pelilila no dudaría en matarlos en cuanto tuviera ocasión, porque habían conseguido que los odiara. No sólo el, Aioria, que lo traspasaba con la mirada, hubiera deseado despedazarlo en ese preciso momento. El lo sabia, y no se lo reprochaba.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera dar un paso más, el León atacó. No es que le pillara de improviso, pero ahora, estaban tan débiles que estar preparados para aquello era complicado. Cada uno de los miles de golpes que Aioria lanzó, impactaron en su cuerpo, ni uno solo erró su destino. Sintió el chasquido de alguna de sus costillas en el momento en que la potencia del ataque lo golpeo con la pared, y pesadamente cayó al suelo. No sólo él, sino que Camus y Shura también.

_-¡Levantaos los tres… y atacad a la vez, como hicisteis con Shaka!_ –gritó el joven rubio en sus cabezas, pues a esas alturas, sabía que no lo podían escuchar de otro modo.

_-Aioria…_ -susurró Shura con la respiración entrecortada.

_-¡Cállate_!_ No quiero oír una sola de tus palabras, ¿entendiste?_

_-¡No entiendes nada!_ –alcanzo a responder el capricorniano.- _Parece que morirás sin comprender… _

Penosamente, los tres intentaron ponerse en pie. Temblorosos, Shura y Camus se ayudaron mutuamente. ¡Qué situación tan difícil! Saga sin embargo, recuperando su orgullo herido rechazó la ayuda, y él solo se levantó, apretando los dientes, sujetándose en una columna.

_-¡Intentadlo otra vez!_ –gritó el León.- _¿O es que ya no os queda mas fuerza, cobardes? _

Rehaciéndose como pudieron, temieron haber despertado un poder imposible de apaciguar. Porque el arma mas poderosa de Aioria de Leo, era su terquedad y convicción.

_-¿Qué hacemos? _

Fueron las únicas palabras de un tembloroso Camus, que con pánico, sentía como el guardián de la Quinta Casa preparaba un nuevo ataque. Sentía su cosmos invadir el salón del Templo con tanta agresividad, que lo amedrentó todavía más.

_-¡Regresad al mundo de los muertos al que pertenecéis!_ –gritó de nuevo el joven, bajo la mirada estupefacta de sus amigos.- _¡Y discúlpense con Shaka!_

Sin embargo, para la sorpresa de los tres, aquel ataque fue frenado por el brazo de Mu. Ciertamente no sabían que temer más, si la terquedad y rabia de Aioria o la falsa calma de Mu.

_-¡¿Qué haces?_ –gritó enfadado.- _¡No te interpongas!_

_-Míralos… no son mas que muertos vivientes. _

_-En eso tiene razón…_ -dijo irónicamente Shura.

_-Ese es el poder del Tesoro del Cielo de Shaka. No tiene mas sentido pelear con ellos. _

La reacción de Mu, no era para nada sorprendente. Sin embargo, observando a Aioria, supieron que las cosas no iban a ir como esperaba el ariano. No. El León era mucho mas obstinado.

_-Yo en tu lugar no nos subestimaría Mu…-_prosiguió Camus apretando los dientes con rabia.

_-¿Sabes? Me cansé de tus palabras y discursos. ¡No me interesa lo que pienses! Presenciaste como acabaron con Shaka. No son más que asesinos y tú lo sabes. Merecen la muerte más cruel que puedan imaginar y tú… intentas defenderlos. ¡Asesinaron a mi hermano! _–prosiguió Aioria ante las palabras del ariano. Shura suspiró. Tenía razón y ellos no tenían el valor de reprocharle nada.

_-Aioria… estoy seguro que la muerte de Shaka esconde algo mucho mas profundo._ –continuó Mu ignorando el tema de Aioros.

_-¡Me da lo mismo! Ya no son los Santos que un día fueron. ¡No son más que insectos de Hades!_

_-Como imaginaba… es inútil, ¿verdad?_ –preguntó pesaroso el de Aries sin esperar respuesta.

Saga observaba todo atentamente. Sabía que el dolor y cansancio atenazaban cada músculo de sus amigos y a él mismo. Al escuchar el nombre de Aioros de los labios de su hermano pequeño, se le rompió el corazón. Deseando por un segundo que Aioria acabase allí, en ese preciso instante con él; si es que aquello pudiera aliviar su tristeza.

Sin embargo debía pensar rápido, porque ese dolor lo estaba sumiendo en un estado de letargo del que temía no reaccionar. Y debía hacerlo. Sólo necesitaba darles algo de tiempo a Camus y Shura para recuperarse. Como fuera. Llegarían hasta Athena, aunque uno cayera en el camino.

_-¡Plasma Relámpago!_

"_¡No!_" Pensó, al sentir como Aioria los atacaba. Se acabó el tiempo, había que actuar. Ignoró el dolor que sentía en sus entumecidas manos debido al propio poder de la Exclamación de Athena. Ignoró el dolor que atrevasaba su pecho al intentar respirar, al igual que ignoró el resto de sus heridas. Situó sus manos frente a él, y no perdió de vista un solo movimiento de aquel ataque. Iba a pararlo. Fuera como fuera, pero lo iba a hacer. No dejaría que fueran golpeados inútilmente.

Lo vio acercarse tan rápido que ni siquiera le dio tiempo a respirar hondo y prepararse. Sin embargo, sin saber como, sintió sus manos arder de nuevo, y apretó los dientes. Conocía perfectamente esa sensación, la había experimentado innumerables veces, a pesar que desde niño siempre le habían regañado por aquella estúpida costumbre de parar los ataques. El cosmos de Aioria, se revolvía en sus manos, quemando la piel que los guantes de su Armadura dejaban visible. Forzándolo a ahogar el gemido de dolor que deseó soltar. Forzándolo a tensar nuevamente cada uno de sus músculos para no ser derribado por ese golpe.

El brillo del ataque evitaba que viera con claridad, y estaba comenzando a temblar. "_Sólo un poco más_", se dijo a si mismo encendiendo minimamente su cosmos, intentando contrarrestar su debilidad física con la poca fuerza que le quedaba a su cosmoenergia.

_-¡Suéltalo Saga!_ –grito Shura en su cabeza.

De pronto, sintió que la luz se desvaneció. La energía que quemaba sus manos se disipó, dejando tras de si una estela de cosmos perdido y un reguero de sangre que goteaba de sus dedos lentamente. Lo había conseguido. Había parado el ataque bajo la sorprendida mirada de todos los presentes.

Intentó abrir sus ojos, pero no podía, no era capaz. El dolor era demasiado fuerte en ese momento. Apretó los dientes y frunció el ceño, mientras sentía el cosmos de Aioria asombrado ante su defensa. Camus y Shura, recuperaban poco a poco su respiración, agradeciendo los segundos de tregua que Saga les había concedido, aunque sorprendidos también por el aguante de su amigo. "_¿Hasta donde sería capaz de llegar él solo?_" se preguntó Camus.

_-¿Cómo demonios lo has parado?_ –preguntó Aioria sorprendido.

_-Ha sido una estupidez… después de todo lo que hemos hecho para llegar aquí…-_le recriminó el de Acuario._- ¡Ya paraste así el ataque de Mu!_

_-Me encantaría que fueras tu quien acabará conmigo… _-escuchó a Saga dirigirse al León, mientras lo sentía temblar.-_ Pero no es el momento. Sea como sea, vamos a llegar hasta Athena y nadie lo va a impedir._

_-¿Qué?_ –inquirió de nuevo el de Leo tan sorprendido que no alcanzó a decir nada más.

_-No voy a dejar que acabes con nosotros ahora. Aún no. _

_-¿Y cómo piensas aguantar? _–gritó el León.

_-Cualquiera que se ponga en nuestro camino, morirá igual que Shaka._ –sentenció el de Géminis.

_-¡Que interesante! _

Escucharon decir a sus espaldas. Camus, no pudo hacer más que cerrar los ojos con pesadez, mientras Shura a su lado, lo intentaba reconfortar con su cosmos. Milo de Escorpión había llegado. Finalmente, todo lo que los separaba de Athena, se encontraba frente a ellos.

_-Os diré algo yo también… _-y arrancándose la capa de su Armadura con rabia gritó.- _No daréis un solo paso más. ¡Os mataré aquí mismo!_

_-Siempre tuvo el don de la oportunidad. –_maldijo el geminiano.

_-Aguanta Camus._ –suplicó Shura al de Acuario al sentirlo temblar junto a él.

_-No es la primera vez que alguno de vosotros se pasa al bando contrario._ –prosiguió el Escorpión, clavando su azulada mirada en Saga. - _Puedo soportar la decepción y la traición una vez. Puedo llegar a entender las circunstancias de todo lo que paso en este Santuario. ¡Pero no lo consentiré una segunda!_ –gritó y poso sus ojos con una fiereza y rabia inusual en Camus.- _Y que tú me hayas traicionado… que nos hayas traicionado Camus… _-rectificó con rabia.- _No lo perdonaré jamás. ¡Yo te tenía como el más sensato! ¡Eras como mi propio hermano! ¡Pero asesinando de este modo a Shaka, me habéis demostrado vuestra verdadera cara! ¡Eres…!_

_-¿Vas a seguir hablando toda la noche o vas a continuar con lo que viniste hacer Milo? –_interrumpió desafiandolo el de Acuario para sorpresa de todos_.- No estoy aquí para perder el tiempo… ni para escuchar discursos sobre traiciones. Ni siquiera sin son tuyos. –_Milo lo observó confundido, sin palabras por una vez en su vida.

Camus deseo acabar con todo en aquel instante. Ojala Saga ideara un nuevo método de salir de ahí. Ojala se esfumaran todos aquellos que tenía frente a él. Porque ya no podía aguantar mucho más. Había deseado con todas sus fuerzas no cruzarse con Milo, su mejor amigo. Pues lo conocía y sabía que su terquedad, igualable a la de Aioria, lo cegaría de tal modo que jamás volvería a pensar en su amistad. Jamás se plantearía que tenían un buen motivo para todo aquello. Ni siquiera les daría el beneficio de la duda. No. No él. Si no lo hacía callar, corría el riesgo de que sus amargas palabras y sentimientos encontrados, se clavasen en su corazón haciendo más difícil aún su camino.

_-No debiste salir de Escorpión._ –añadió Mu de nuevo.

_-No iba a esperar con los brazos cruzados a que estos… individuos, apareciesen ante mí. _

Los tres sintieron con claridad que se preparaba para lanzar su ataque. Shura escrutó un momento el cosmos de Saga, en busca de una solución. No la encontró. Es más, la debilidad y agotamiento que encontró lo asustó. Esta vez no podría parar el ataque, y ellos tampoco. Pero una por otra. Observó como Camus daba un par de pasos al frente, liderando la situación por primera vez. Envalentonado quizá… por el sentimiento que él también guardaba dentro de si. Ese odio que sus adversarios tenían hacia ellos. Demostrarían que ellos estaban allí porque tenían la fuerza necesaria para enfrentarse a todo eso, y más. El también avanzó. El de Acuario y el español, se interpusieron entre Saga y Milo. Llegarían con él hasta Athena. ¡OH si! Por supuesto que lo harían.

_-¡Aguja escarlata!_

Pese a estar preparados para aquel ataque y conocerlo, no esperaban que fuera tan doloroso. Al sentir cada una de las agujas de Milo, una corriente eléctrica recorrió sus dañados cuerpos. Inmovilizándolos. Quitándoles segundo a segundo un poco mas de vida. Antes de que Camus y Saga pudieran levantarse, recibieron el siguiente ataque.

La vista del Caballero de Géminis se nublaba minuto a minuto. Acuario sentía que le faltaba el aire y Shura, no era capaz de emitir sonido alguno debido al dolor.

_-Rendirse o morir. La Aguja Escarlata es misericordiosa. Pero no con vosotros. A vosotros sólo os queda la muerte._ –gritó el joven.- _¿Sabes Saga? Tu hermano recibió este mismo ataque…. ¿Sentiste lo que sufrió? _–El geminiano apretó los puños. El Escorpión intentaba provocarle… y lo sabía. Milo sonrió con rabia.- _Imagino que sí. A él únicamente lo puse a prueba. Así que imagínate a lo que os vais a enfrentar vosotros._

_-No le escuches. –_interrumpió Camus viendo como las manos del geminiano temblaban de rabia_.- Sólo quiere que ataques primero, para cansarte._

-_Lo se… -_susurró en un quejido.

Las manos temblorosas de Shura amenazaron con fallarle. Apenas sostenían su peso al intentar levantarse. Camus, a su lado, intentaba hacer lo mismo, y preocupados repararon en que el tercero de ellos, no podía apenas moverse.

_-¡Levántate Saga!_ –gritó Camus en su cabeza.

_-No vamos a morir así._ –siguió Shura.

Sonrió al ver una reacción. Sonrieron al verle abrir los puños e intentar levantarse. Incluso él necesitaba una palabra alentadora de vez en cuando.

_-Por supuesto que no._-susurró en respuesta.

Ninguno de ellos dejo escapar un gemido de dolor con los siguientes golpes. No. No les iban a dar el placer. Preparándose para recibir Antares, repararon en que Saga de nuevo había resurgido. Su dorado cosmos brillaba tenuemente y justo en el momento en que Milo gritó, lanzó su ataque.

El grito de Seiya alertó a todos. Pero era demasiado tarde. Milo seguía siendo tan impulsivo como siempre y había subestimado a sus rivales al verlos tan heridos. Lo cual era un error, puesto que aquellos frente a los que combatía, lo conocían muy bien. Logró reaccionar a tiempo para no recibir el impacto en su totalidad, pero no para evitar aquel mortífero ataque, a pesar de no llevar todo el poder que debería. La Explosión de Galaxias tenía una potencia devastadora por muy débil que fuera.

Cuando Milo alzó su rostro magullado se encontró con la mirada del geminiano. Lo que vio en ella le hizo estremecerse. ¿Cómo era posible que pelearan con tal determinación?

_-Parece que te equivocaste al desafiarme. Yo no soy Kanon. No voy a dejar que me mates para ganarme tu aprobación o tu perdón. –_dijo clavando sus ojos en Milo_.- Os lo advertí. Nos quedan cuatro horas. Pasaremos como sea._ –habló Géminis titubeando debido al agotamiento.- _Da igual quien se interponga, lo mataremos de cualquier modo, como paso con Shaka._

_-¡¿Qué os hace pelear así?_ –gritó desesperado Aioria. Mientras, Shura observaba casi divertido, los rostros de sorpresa y ligero temor de los caballeros que tenían frente a ellos.

_-¿Por qué peleáis hasta tal extremo?_ –preguntó con tristeza Mu, al entender la crudeza de la batalla a la que se enfrentaban. Camus y Shura sonrieron ante aquella pregunta. Si tan solo supieran la verdad…

_-Todo por Athena._ –contestó con firmeza Saga.

Los otros dos entendieron sus palabras al instante. Sabían que no les quedaba más fuerza que los restos de su cosmos. Físicamente estaban acabados y no sería complicado acabar con ellos. Sin embargo ya daba todo igual. Ya no había que pensar nada más. No había que arrepentirse. Todo estaba hecho. Rápidamente, formaron la Trinidad.

_-¡¿Qué?_ –escucharon gritar a alguien.

_-No puede ser... _

_-¿Qué es esa postura…?_

El Caballero de Géminis, siendo los ojos de los tres, observó como las miradas de incredulidad recaían en ellos. Observó como Milo reculaba un par de pasos mientras pasmados, entendían que la suerte ya estaba echada.

_-No nos queda nada más que nuestro cosmos… No nos queda otro modo_.

Todos sintieron la tristeza en sus palabras mientras su voz rota por el dolor hablaba en sus mentes. Pero era tan extraño… luchaban con una fiereza desmesurada y a la vez parecía que no deseaban hacerlo. Quizá algún día comprenderían que ocurría.

_-Ya desafiamos lo que nos estaba prohibido. Ya nada importa_. –continuó Camus.

Observó a los chiquillos de Bronce correr espantados hasta ellos, con la esperanza quizá de detenerlos. Ingenuos. Era demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás. Sin embargo Aioria los detuvo.

_-Creo que olvidaste algo Saga…_-sorprendido, el de Géminis lo miró fijamente sin alterar su postura.

-_Nosotros también somos tres Caballeros de Oro_. –prosiguió Milo.

_-No hay otro remedio…_ -finalizó Mu.

Los tres se sorprendieron tanto ante la decisión de sus amigos que no supieron que hacer por unos segundos. Si Mu, Milo y Aioria combinaban su poder en ese momento seguramente les superarían y todo acabaría antes de empezar siquiera. Se sorprendieron, porque a pesar de todo seguían su ejemplo, su mal ejemplo, y serían capaces de utilizar la Técnica Prohibida. Espantados, vieron como también adoptaban la postura de la Trinidad.

_-Todo quedará destruido…_ -explicó Mu.

_-¡¿Entonces porque?_ –gritó Hyoga.

_-¡Saga!_ –exclamó Seiya interponiéndose entre los seis.- _¡Mu! Detened esta estupidez… Sois Caballeros de Oro. No necesitáis esto. ¿Por qué pelear entre vosotros? ¡Sabéis que también moriréis! ¿Por qué lo hacéis aun así?_

Las palabras del Pegaso conmovieron el corazón de los tres renegados. Tenía razón. ¿Por qué? Pese a todo, en el fondo, sabían que merecía la pena. "_Por Athena_", pensaron los tres a la vez. A pesar de la fe que Seiya tenía en los líderes de ambos bandos, no había nada que pudiera hacer por detenerlos.

_-Sería perfecto si todo acabase de un único golpe._ –replicó Saga a los sollozos de Shun.- _Por desgracia, la realidad es mucho mas cruel._

_-Este es el momento para el que fuimos entrenados._ –prosiguió Shura.

_-Te prometo que acabaré con vosotros Saga. Créeme, porque jamás podré perdonaros._ –continuó Milo.- _No entiendo por que tú…Jamás podré perdonarte…Y tú Camus…_

_-Hablar es perder el tiempo_. –cortó tajantemente el de Géminis la conversación.

Sabía que Milo estaba dolido con él. Sus dos acompañantes se sorprendieron al descubrirlo. Realmente… Milo había admirado y confiado en Saga hasta el final. Deseó que no hubiera tenido que morir por acabar con todo el desastre de Ares. Ahora, verlo allí enfrente… acompañado de Camus, lo consumía. Y Saga, sabía lo que el Escorpión había sufrido en la Batalla de las Doce Casas. Primero había perdido a Camus. Y luego había descubierto la verdad sobre él mismo.

Entonces todo explotó. Cada roca del Templo se vino abajo, resquebrajada en miles de pequeños trozos. Las estatuas cayeron. La tierra tembló. Sus cuerpos temblaban, mientras sus músculos, de nuevo, se tensaban hasta el límite.

Los tres resucitados, sentían con miedo como sus Sapuris se resquebrajaban ante tal muestra de energía. Si fallaban, sabían que no sobrevivirían. Era imposible. Estaban tan débiles y agotados que sin esas Armaduras… Podían darse por derrotados.

_-Ya hemos hecho esto antes… Esa es nuestra ventaja_. –susurró el geminiano.- _¡Qué Niké guíe nuestros pasos! _

Finalmente, el cosmos de los Seis Caballeros de Oro supervivientes chocó; y la luz de sus energías cósmicas convirtió en día la noche del Santuario.

-Continuará…-

**NdA**: Ohhhhh un capítulo más...! La verdad, que si no tuviera la respuesta que estoy teniendo de vuestra parte me costaría mucho más publicarlo! Pero me siento tremendamente alagada por vuestras palabras.

Aclararé la relación que yo entiendo entre Milo-Saga. En la saga de las Doce Casas, cuando Milo se plantea quien puede ser el Patriarca traidor, asegura que es imposible que Saga lo fuera. Que el lo conocía bien. Debido a eso, y a un hermoso fan art que vi hace mucho tiempo, donde un Saga adolescente jugaba con un pequeño Milo y Aioria (creo recordar) creo que la decepcion que siente nuestro pequeño escorpion va mas alla de lo que pueda sentir cualquier otro. Para el, Saga era importante.

_Eriha_: Espero que Milo no me haya quedado.. ¿desalmado? jajaja a mi tambien me encanta su personaje, pero viendo lo impulsivo que es... creo que esta es una buena manera de meter a su personaje en mi historia. Espero que te haya gustado!

_Sunrise Spirit_: Bueno... para empezar, estoy de acuerdo en que Mascara y Afrodita se merecen un final medianamente digno. Cierto es que son personajes sin apenas importancia en mi historia... y en el propio manga, (al menos si los comparas con otros). Son los villanos que no hacen demasiado tampoco por ganarse el aprecio de nadie. Pero al final... son caballeros de oro. Se me ocurrio que era una manera de plasmar su "inutilidad" (jajaja) de un forma que se entendierá. Por lo demas, Shaka... ahhhh, no es mi favorito. Pero me parece taaaaaaaaan respetable y sensato, que este es el mjor modo en que pude homenajearle en su muerte. Y si, creo que el camino hasta Athena va a ser tragico xDDDD

_Yui-3000_: te animo a que sigas leyendo la historia, porque creo que te gustara. Por cierto, hace siglos que tengo tu pagina, "el Santuario de Ethel" entre mis favoritos, y te dire que me he releido tus fics mil veces y me parecen super divertidas! (Travesuras infantiles xDDDDDDD y Enseñanzas me encantaron.)

_Silentforce666_: La verdad no se si los pobres sufren tanto como los fans les hacemos sufrir... pero que sería de nosotros sin nuestros sufridores favoritos? =) me alegro que gustase tanto.

_Sanae Koneko_: La muerte de Shaka a mi tb me parecio muuuuy emotivo, sin embargo, creo que en mi fic... quedan algunos momentos bastante mas emotivos aun ;)

_Sakurak Li_: Gracias por los halagos! Respecto a tu petición de llegar al muro de los lamentos, fue mi idea inicial. Sin embargo, la deseche, ya que todos los doraditos estaban... fuera de combate y el hilo de la historia me resultaba bastante dificil de continuar. Asiq, no te dire en donde acaba exactamente esta historia hasta que no lo publique! =P Aun asi, mi idea, es que despues de acabar de publicar este, continuar con una secuela que refleje exactamente eso. El paso por el Infierno de nuestros Santos Dorados! Asique a ver si mi inspiracion me lo permite... y me sale algo que sea de vuestro agrado como esto!

Para todos los demas, mil gracias por leer! Nos vemos pronto!

_La Dama de las Estrellas_


	7. El límite del orgullo

A cursiva pensamientos y conversaciones mediante el cosmos.

-X-

**Capítulo 7: Orgullo**

Estaban tan concentrados que ante ellos no existía nada más que su energía y sus tres oponentes. Sabían que aquello era un error. Todos lo sabían, aunque se hubieran dejado llevar por el dolor y no hubieran pensado en nada más. Ahora reparaban en las posibles consecuencias.

_-No podemos fallar…_ -dijo Saga con dificultad.- _Todo quedaría destruido si lo hacemos. _

_-Nos superan en fuerza_. –replicó Camus mientras apretaba los dientes.

Todo a su alrededor estaba siendo reducido a polvo, apenas quedaba nada del Templo de Virgo. De pronto escucharon los gritos de Seiya y los demás. Ni siquiera habían reparado en que ellos seguían allí, no se perdonarían si morían por su culpa.

Sacaron fuerza de lo más profundo de si mismos cuando notaron como comenzaban a ser arrastrados. Si se desequilibraba, todo acabaría. Saga aumentó su cosmos un poco más, mientras sentía como la presión de toda aquella fuerza, empujaba de él hacia abajo. Su cabeza dolía tanto que parecía que iba a estallar, pero ya no iba a rendirse.

_-¡Te has vuelto loco! ¡¿Por qué estas haciendo esto?_ –escuchó, sorprendentemente, la voz de su gemelo en su cabeza.- _¡Saga! ¡Vais a acabar con todo!_

La sorpresa hizo que abriera los ojos de nuevo. No tenía fuerza para contestarle sin distraerse. De todos modos… no tenia que explicarle nada. No a él. Tampoco lo iba a entender y lo sabía. Aunque algo era cierto, quizá si que se habían vuelto locos con todo aquel desastre.

La energía estaba perfectamente balanceada de nuevo, abriendo un hueco cada vez más grande y profundo en el suelo del Templo, y aumentando de poder con cada minuto que pasaba.

Por un momento, recordó de nuevo a Shion. Reparó por primera vez, en lo importante que era aquel hombre para él. En lo importante que había sido. Maestro, padre y amigo. Sabía que Shion sentía todo aquello en algún lugar de las cercanías. Sabía que ambas Exclamaciones de Athena estaban siendo vistas desde cualquier punto del Santuario. Imposible no hacerlo con la energía tan destructiva que desataban y la luz que iluminaba todo. ¿Qué pensaría él? ¿Hubiera hecho lo mismo que ellos? Hubiera deseado tenerlo a su lado, ya que por un momento estaba dudando de que hubiera tomado la decisión correcta. Y la cuestión era que nunca dudaba. Su firmeza y convicción hacían que cualquiera que estuviera a su lado siguiese sus instrucciones sin plantearse otra solución. Porque confiaban en él, y lo sabía. Muchas veces se había aprovechado de ello. Porque como Shion le dijo alguna vez, él era un líder, le gustase o no. Esta vez desearía no serlo y no haber tenido que obligar a Mu a tomar aquella medida… Les estaba arrastrando con ellos. No era justo.

De pronto, sus pensamientos se interrumpieron al sentir jadear a Shura a su lado. De nuevo estaban perdiendo terreno y aquello no era bueno. No fue eso lo único que lo alertó. No podía ser… Asustado, sus labios se entreabrieron.

_-¿Qué es esa energía…? _–preguntó Shura, mientras era arrastrado poco a poco.

_-No… no puede ser…_ -habló atropelladamente Saga.

_-¿Qué demonios? Son…_ -dijo Camus.- ¡_Hyoga_!

_-¡Shiryu_! –siguió Shura

_-Seiya y Shun_. –finalizó el Geminiano sorprendido ante el poder de los chiquillos, que les estaba igualando.

_-¡Salid de aquí! ¡Moriréis sin remedio! ¡No tenéis Armaduras de Oro que os protejan!_ –sintieron como les advertía Aioria.

_-¡Acabareis con el equilibrio!_ –insistió Milo.

_-¡Nosotros también somos Caballeros!_ –gritó Seiya.- _¡No importa que sea nuestro final si podemos impedir esta locura!_

_-Acabarán con nosotros si no los detenemos…_ -dijo Shura apenado.

Saga pensó lo más rápido que pudo en la situación. Miró con dificultad al chiquillo de cabello color chocolate, y de pronto algo se encendió en su mente. Athena. Era curioso como aquella niña… porque en el fondo, aún no era más que eso, era la solución a los problemas de un grupo de personas completamente diferentes entre si. Sonrió con tristeza, pues algo le decía que no iba a funcionar. Si el mocoso era la mitad de perseverante y terco que Aioros… y por lo que tenía entendido, era un autentico clon del Centauro Arquero; sus palabras no servirían de nada. Seiya moriría por llevar a cabo su objetivo. Sonrió una vez más… recordando, que hubo una vez en que el mismo fue exactamente igual.

_-Seiya, si te quedas aquí, fallarás y no cumplirás tu misión. _–intentó convencerlo Saga, sabiendo cuales eran las teclas que debía tocar.- _Athena morirá de todos modos y tú no podrás hacer nada._

_-¿Aun así te quedarías?_ –gritó Shura.

_-Estamos listos para morir… ¡VAMOS!_ –gritó Seiya como única respuesta.

Los Seis Dorados compartieron por un segundo sus pensamientos. Todos sintieron como los cosmos de sus compañeros de rango se agitaban ante la preocupación de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Esos mocosos tenían más cabeza que ellos después de todo… Saga frunció el ceño, frustrado al descubrir que estaba en lo cierto. Nada les haría desistir. Los cuatro chiquillos se repartieron entre ellos y elevaron sus energías cósmicas. De ese modo, balancearon de nuevo Exclamación de Athena, que estaba a punto de ceder en manos de Saga, Shura y Camus.

_-¡Vamos a acabar con esto!_ –gritó Shun.

¡Vaya si lo hicieron! La energía empezó a vibrar con más fuerza y rapidez. Los trozos de polvo y piedra giraban demasiado rápido como para verlos, dificultando la respiración a los presentes. De pronto, todo aquella fuerza comenzó a moverse, estaba abandonando su lugar en el suelo, y se estaba elevando.

_-¿Lo conseguirán?_ –preguntó Camus asustado.

_-No lo se… _-siguió Saga, pensando en que si aquel ataque fallaba, no quedaba nada mas por hacer para acabar con Mu, Aioria y Milo.

_-¡Maestro!_ –escucharon gritar a Hyoga.- _Reconozco el bien en tu corazón, no lo has perdido. ¡Se que nunca pelearías por el mal! Que nunca serás un esclavo de Hades…_

Ninguno de los que estaba en aquel lugar pudo evitar emocionarse. Todos se conocían desde hace demasiado tiempo, y a diferencia de Máscara y Afrodita, habían sido amigos. Se habían extrañado y habían llorado sus muertes.

_-¡Shura!_ –dijo esta vez Shiryu.- _Me concediste a Excalibur… tu corazón y tu alma. Puedo ver a través de ti… y entender el dolor… _

_-¡Se que no habéis cambiado nada! ¡Ninguno de vosotros!_ –siguió Shun.

Saga escuchaba aquellas voces en su mente y realmente deseaba no hacerlo. El había sido el más lejano a ellos y quien más problemas les había causado. Sin embargo, temía que de nuevo su fortaleza se viniera abajo con aquellas voces infantiles recordándoles que confiaban en ellos a pesar de todo. Al menos, estaba aliviado de no haber escuchado su propio nombre.

_-Mu, Milo, Aioria… ¿Por qué?_ –gritó Andrómeda de nuevo.

_-Los seis sois Caballeros de Oro, por qué… si podéis ver la situación igual que nosotros… ¡¿Por qué peleáis entre vosotros?_ –continuó Seiya.- _¡Saga!_

Al escuchar su nombre, todos sus pensamientos anteriores se fueron al traste. No pudo evitar mirar a Seiya, que con su rostro lleno de lágrimas buscaba una explicación.

_-¡Saga! Yo confió en ti… _-gritó de nuevo el Pegaso.- _¿Por qué apoyas esta estupidez? ¿Por qué no lo paras? ¡Ellos te admiran por quien eres de verdad! ¡Yo se quien eres de verdad! Si no hubiera sido por ti… Jamás hubiera llegado hasta Athena cuando Abel volvió… ¡¿Por qué vivir como un traidor… habiendo muerto como un héroe?_

El de Géminis no pudo evitarlo y se echo a llorar. "_Lo siento, lo siento tanto…_" pensó. Pero no habló. No dijo nada, su fuerza amenazaba con abandonarlo si lo hacía en esas condiciones. Mantuvo la mirada puesta en Seiya, mientras sentía como los demás lo observaban a él tras toda esa energía.

_-¡Acabaste con la voluntad de un Dios! Esto es mucho más fácil…_ –continuó el Pegaso.- _No quiero veros morir de nuevo… no es justo… Yo… confió en ti… ¡Se que tiene que haber una explicación! ¡Por favor!_

Shura y Camus, no se sorprendieron al sentir llorar a su compañero. No a estas alturas, donde todos ellos se habían desmoronado más de una vez. Donde en esas horas habían deseado morir y acabar con todo tantas veces. Sintieron como ellos mismo lloraban.

_-¿Acaso los seis habéis olvidado por que sois Caballeros?_ –gritaron los chiquillos.

_-Detendremos esto como sea._ –finalizó el Cisne.

Silencio. El silencio que precede a la tormenta, para ser exactos. Sus cosmos ardieron y sus bronceadas Armaduras, se convirtieron en el Oro más puro. No era la primera vez que cualquiera de los seis lo veía, pero seguía estremeciéndoles; porque alguna vez ellos mismos fueron como los Santos de Bronce. Cuando aún tenían esperanza.

-¡_Cadena nebular_!

-¡_Polvo de Diamantes_!

-¡_Dragón Naciente_!

-¡_Meteoros de Pegaso_!

Los cuatro gritos fueron seguidos por esas coloridas energías y finalmente, la Exclamación de Athena comenzó a desplazarse. Nadie se movió bajo la intensidad de su fuerza, aunque sentían como los tres resucitados apenas podían aguantarse en pie.

Antes que pudieran pestañear, los restos del Templo de Virgo comenzaron a caer ante la energía que lo empujaba. Esta, atravesó lo poco que quedaba del techo y salió despedida hacia el cielo, mientras todo a su alrededor era destrozado.

Exhaustos, todos desviaron su mirada hacia el cielo, viendo como se alejaba la mortífera pero increíblemente hermosa energía. Camus y Shura se desplomaron en el suelo. No podían ver aquello, pero lo sentían. Saga, frente a ellos, respiraba agitado, mientras el dolor de su pecho lo mataba. Su vista se nublaba y comenzaba a ver doble pero pudo observar, consternado, como la enorme bola de energía explotaba en lo alto del firmamento, llenando todo de esa luz cegadora y cargada de electricidad. Antes de que pudiera sentir nada más, perdió la conciencia mientras el Templo se venía abajo sobre ellos.

-X-

Unos largos minutos de silencio pasaron hasta que Saga sintió que volvía despacio en si. De nuevo le faltaba el aire, y dolorido descubrió como se encontraba bajo una parte del techo. Dejo escapar un gemido cuando intentó apartar esa roca. Apenas podía mover su hombro derecho.

En ese momento escuchó como Mu, Milo y Aioria, intercambiaban preguntas preocupadas. Parecía que estaban bien. "_Qué vamos a hacer ahora…_" pensó Saga desesperado.

_-¿Habéis visto a Seiya y los demás?_ –preguntó Mu.

_-No, ni rastro. No siento sus cosmos. _

Saga cerró los ojos con fuerza. El esfuerzo lo estaba matando y finalmente, consiguió apartar aquel peso que lo aprisionaba. No se podía mover, pero sabía que ellos ya lo habían percibido.

Sintió como la cálida sangre rodaba por su rostro, dificultando más si cabía su vista. Lentamente se incorporo, y sentándose, apoyó su espalda en una columna medio derruida. Con su mano izquierda se limpio la sangre como pudo, descubriendo como su ceja se había partido en dos, ocasionando aquel desastre. Reparó, casi divertido, en como atraía más su atención la sangre que goteaba de ese pequeño corte, que el dolor que lo atenazaba debido a los huesos rotos o a la gran herida que surcaba su pecho.

_-¿Eres afortunado, no crees?_ –preguntó Milo con rabia. No contestó, solamente mantuvo su mirada.- _¿Listo para morir de nuevo?_ –continuó el Escorpión con rabia mientras Antares comenzaba a brillar en su dedo.

"_Piensa, y piensa rápido_". Se dijo Saga a si mismo al entender que aquel ataque sería letal.

_-¿Camus? ¿Shura?_ –preguntó- _¿Estáis bien?_

Si bien no recibió ninguna contestación, sintió como los cosmos de sus dos amigos se manifestaban levemente. Tan leve que parecía una ilusión, pero al menos seguían vivos. Pocas veces se había alegrado tanto por algo.

_-Seiya y los demás están muertos por esto…-_Milo hizo un nervioso silencio._-_ _Yo confiaba en ti…Confié en ti hasta el final en la Batalla del Santuario… ¡Me resultaba imposible creer que tu fueras capaz de todo aquel desastre!_ _¡Y lo fuiste! Pero al menos hiciste algo valiente dando tu vida para impedir que aquello continuase. Pensé que…_-siguió con rabia y dolor.- _Pensé que volvías a ser tú. Y ahora aquí estas… _-el gesto despectivo del Caballero de Escorpión llamo la atención de todos.- _Quizá este es el verdadero Saga. No el que conocimos de niños._

_-A veces la vida que nos toca vivir no tiene nada que ver con nuestros sueños…_ -replicó el geminiano con pesar.

_-¡Cállate! ¡Ni siquiera quiero escucharte! –_gritó Milo apretando los puños.

_-Muchas veces… las personas a quienes queremos y admiramos hacen cosas que aparentemente… no tienen explicación_. –continuó en apenas un susurro Saga, mirando fijamente a la azulada mirada de Milo, ignorando a los otros dos.- _Aparentemente…_ _Pero al final eso no importa._ –sonrió con pesar.- _Todo se resume en que para que unos ganen… otros deben morir. _

_-¡Cállate! –_interrumpió el Escorpión_.- Terminaré contigo de una buena vez… ¡Muere! _

Saga apretó los puños levemente intentando hacer reaccionar a su adormilado cosmos. Aquello no sería suficiente y si Milo lo tocaba… sería fatal. La breve conversación que habían tenido los había turbado a ambos. Y de improviso…una melodiosa voz retumbo en sus cabezas salvando la situación. Era ella… no pudo evitar respirar aliviado.

_-Milo, detente._ –susurró, mientras los tres Dorados escuchaban estupefactos. El de Géminis sin embargo, respiraba algo más tranquilo.- _No lastiméis a Saga y los demás. Ayudadlos a venir, necesito verlos._ _Hay algo que debo decirles._

Esas palabras sorprendieron a todos. Incluso Saga se sorprendió ante aquel pedido. Sintió la furia de Aioria y Milo crecer segundo a segundo, resignándose ante sus órdenes.

_-Eso es una locura, Princesa…_ -susurró Aioria.

Mu, silencioso, seguía observando a Saga fijamente. Escrutando su magullado rostro, buscando una explicación. No la encontró.

_-¡No Princesa! ¡Te matarán_! –gritó Milo.

_-No Milo. Debo decirle algo a Saga en persona. No hay tiempo, daos prisa_.

El cosmos de la Diosa se disolvió y los dejo a los cuatro solos. Milo, Mu y Aioria, se miraron confundidos. No entendían nada, ¿Por qué la Princesa se arriesgaba tanto? Los tres se acercaron hasta Saga, quien no les había quitado la vista de encima.

_-¿Dónde están los otros dos?_ –preguntó Mu secamente, mirando aquellos ojos verdes que antaño habían sido el centro de admiración de todos.

_-No lo se… _-fue la única contestación.

Acto seguido, Saga elevó lo poco que pudo su energía, buscándolos. Sabía que estaban vivos, pero no donde. Nada le alegraría más en ese momento que ver a esos dos, aunque fuera hechos una miseria.

_-¿Dónde estáis…?_ -preguntó con su cosmos.- _Athena ha pedido que nos lleven hasta ella._

_-¿Saga?_ –escuchó a Camus, que despacio iluminaba las rocas a su alrededor dejando notar su posición.

_-Estoy aquí…_ -continuó levemente Shura.

Ambos, intentaron liberarse de las rocas que los aprisionaban. Tuvieron que hacer un gran esfuerzo para ello. A esas alturas, sus cortas vidas amenazaban con acabar pronto y sus maltrechos cuerpos no aguantarían demasiado.

Una vez que su mirada esmeralda hubo localizado a sus compañeros, cerró los ojos y dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás con pesadez. Solamente necesitaba un par de minutos para descansar o no llegaría más allá de Libra.

Sin embargo, sintió como alguien se acercaba rápido hacia el. Los fragmentos de roca se quejaban bajo sus pies. Entonces, volvió a abir los ojos despacio. Milo lo miraba furioso.

_-Ya lo escuchaste._ –dijo mientras el de Géminis podía ver como los puños del Escorpión temblaban de rabia.- _Pero eso… no cambiará nada. Para mi seguirás siendo un traidor. _

Saga mantuvo su mirada como pudo. Aunque por dentro deseara llorar, gritar o desaparecer, su orgullo se lo impedía. No iba a dejar que fuera Milo quien le hiciera agachar la mirada. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas gritar la verdad a aquel caballero. Pero, habían llegado hasta ahí… y con suerte algún día podría mirar atrás enorgullecido, aunque fuera desde el Infierno; por todo aquello que había sido capaz de hacer por cuidar de la Princesa.

_-Ingenuo._ –fueron las únicas palabras que Milo escuchó en su mente a modo de respuesta.

_-¿Qué has dicho?_ –replicó el Escorpión ofendido a voz en grito.

_-Eres un ingenuo si realmente crees que… _-pensó antes de continuar._- Si crees que algo de lo que digas va a hacer que me arrepienta de lo hecho en las últimas horas. _

Mu se sorprendió ante lo desafiante de sus palabras. Había desaparecido la tristeza, nostalgia y crudeza de sus afirmaciones de hace unos minutos. La seguridad en si mismo del geminiano era de sobra conocida, sin embargo, era arriesgar demasiado hablar así en presencia de Milo o Aioria, estando en su precaria situación. Aunque en el fondo, el ariano sabía que hacía mucho que Saga había perdido el miedo a morir. Únicamente alguien que no le teme a la muerte puede pelear de ese modo hasta tal extremo. Igual que los otros dos.

_-Sólo veo una cosa cuando te miro._ –continuó Milo, el griego lo observaba fijamente, inalterable.- _Un asesino. _

_-Basta Milo_. –interrumpió Mu, mientras el Escorpión se daba la vuelta y pateaba una piedra con fuerza..

_-Milo tiene razón, Mu_. –continuó Aioria.- _¡Todavía no entiendo por qué lo defiendes!_

_-Aioria… dije que basta_.

No debían perder mas tiempo, y dejar que aquellos dos siguieran hablando solamente empeoraría las cosas. Ya era todo demasiado complicado como para añadir más leña al fuego.

_-Aioria, Milo._ –dijo el pelilila volteándose hacia ellos.- _Encargaos de Camus y Shura. Dudo siquiera que puedan ponerse en pie. _

Estaba en lo cierto. Los dos Caballeros habían observado la discusión de Saga y Milo sin decir nada. En ese momento, solo deseaban desaparecer. Percibieron los cosmos del Escorpión y el León acercarse hacia ellos, mientras el de Aries continuaba al lado de Saga.

_-¿Qué sentido tiene ya provocarles?_ –le preguntó de pronto.- _¿Aún te divierte?_

_-Ojala fuera tan simple como qué es lo que resulta divertido o no_.

Mu lo seguía observando fijamente, mientras el geminiano miraba distraído el horizonte. Se veía frágil. Lleno de sangre y polvo, respirando con dificultad, y con la Armadura destrozada. Distaba mucho del recuerdo que tenía de él vistiendo la Armadura de Géminis. Se fijó en que Milo y Aioria ya llevaban sobre sus hombros a Camus y Shura, sin ninguna delicadeza. Ambos esperaban a que ellos se movieran.

Le tendió su mano al gemelo para ayudarlo a levantarse, y sin embargo él la rechazó. Con esfuerzo y con ayuda de la columna a sus espaldas, consiguió levantarse, aunque aguantar el equilibrio resultase más difícil de lo esperado.

_-Me gustaría pensar igual que Seiya. De verdad que lo he intentado._ –habló de nuevo Mu.- _Y te juro que no soy capaz de hacerlo._

_-Mu… No me importa_.

_-Es curioso… no queda nada en ti del Caballero que una vez fuiste_. –replicó el de Aries dándolo la espalda y caminando hacia sus compañeros.- _Sin embargo tu orgullo y arrogancia siguen intactos. _

_-Athena esta esperando._-fue la única e impersonal respuesta del peliazul, sintiendo como en su interior, su corazón lloraba con amargura.

Mu entendió el mensaje. Las palabras muchas veces sobraban y este era uno de esos momentos. ¿Qué iban a hacer ellos seis hasta llegar al Templo de Athena? Sería un milagro que lo consiguieran sin pelear primero.

Saga agradeció el silencio. Observó pesaroso la situación que se manifestaba frente a él. Sus dos compañeros no podían caminar por si mismos. Milo y Aioria los cargaban. Cuando seguramente, lo que de verdad deseaban era matarlos en aquel preciso lugar.

_-¿Estáis bien?_ –preguntó débilmente.

_-Si…Si Aioria no me despedaza antes de salir de Virgo._ -susurró Shura.- _¿Camus?_

_-Si…-_contestó el de Acuario_.- Lo realmente doloroso es el camino que nos espera…_

_-Al menos, Athena nos ha dado un respiro. –_finalizó el geminiano suavemente.

Este, por un momento, maldijo a las Moiras que forjan el destino. Les estaban haciendo demasiado complicado su camino. Precisamente tenían que ser Milo y Aioria quienes estuvieran allí. Precisamente ellos. Sintió la reacción de Camus al ver a su mejor amigo atacarlos y a Shura al sentir a Aioria. El pánico y la vergüenza los embargo por completo y sus corazones... Al menos, se sentía tranquilo de que no hubiera muerto ninguno… Hasta el momento.

_-Saga, ve delante_. –Escuchó como le decía Aioria con una mirada tan llena de odio, que se le antojo demasiado diferente, por un segundo, a Aioros; cuando siempre los había considerado demasiado iguales. Hasta ese punto había conseguido que le odiasen...

"_No te preocupes, ya no tengo fuerza para intentar nada más_." pensó. Con dificultad, esquivó los escombros que había aquí y allá y camino delante de ellos. Sintiéndose preso, sintiéndose peligroso y vigilado. Era extraño, puesto que el siempre había sido el fiero guardián, no el reo. Mu lo siguió, y permaneció a unos pasos de él.

_-Superarán todo esto. –_habló de nuevo a sus dos amigos._- Sólo necesitan desahogarse… _

Nadie le contesto, y eso le preocupo. Se volteó levemente para observarlos, y la escena, le hizo estremecerse de nuevo. No eran más que muertos vivientes. Su corazón se aceleró y sus ojos se nublaron por las lágrimas. Reemprendió el paso. Apenas habían pasado Escorpio, y de nuevo, le costaba demasiado respirar. El vaivén de su pecho era tan doloroso que le hacía estremecerse cada vez que respiraba.

Alzó temeroso su mirada. Allí estaba, Sagitario. El Noveno Templo se alzaba solitario en mitad de la noche. Mentiría si dijese que pasar por allí no significaba nada para el. Hacía tanto tiempo que no atravesaba aquel Templo, que ni siquiera lo recordaba. Sencillamente, no había tenido valor de volver. Respiro hondo, intentando calmar el nerviosismo del que era presa; pero de pronto escuchó como Shura pronunciaba unas dolorosas palabras. Volteo a verlo.

_-Aioria… Siento lo de Aioros… Yo…_ -comenzó a decir titubeando.

El León lo sujetó con más fuerza aún y dirigió una furibunda mirada a Saga. Si las miradas matasen… el geminiano se sabía muerto desde hacía rato.

_-¡Cállate!_ –fue la única respuesta.

_-Lo siento… _-continuó el de Capricornio.- _Lo tuve que hacer… Si hubiera sabido la verdad ni siquiera lo hubiera intentado. _

_-¡No quiero escuchar nada de lo que digas! ¡¿entendiste?_ –gritó mientras se detenía el también.-_ No me importa_. _Cumpliste las órdenes, ni siquiera fue idea tuya. Para eso estaban otros. –_miró al geminiano de nuevo por un segundo, y de nuevo al capricorniano_.- Tú no eres tan listo. Pero fuiste capaz de asesinar a tu mejor amigo y hacerme vivir pensando que era un traidor. No me importa nada que venga de ti. Nada. _

_-Lo siento… _-insistió el Capricorniano_._

_-Shura no es el culpable de lo que pasó. –_espetó de pronto el geminiano, reemprendiendo el paso.- _Si no hubiera hecho lo que yo ordené, hubierais lamentado las muertes de dos Caballeros de Oro en lugar de uno. La suya y la de Aioros, porque yo hubiera acabado con ambos._

_-No es un buen momento para esta conversación… -_advirtió Camus estremeciéndose ante aquellas palabras.

_-Lo se. _–contestó tajantemente el peliazul.-_ Sin embargo, la historia que todo el mundo cree conocer… no es más que un mal chisme que alguien contó. Yo fui el brazo ejecutor. Yo fui la orden, el arma y el asesino. Nadie más._

Prosiguió el camino sintiendo los ojos de Milo, Mu, y del León especialmente, clavados con furia en su espalda. Quedaba demasiado. Las palabras de Aioria, Shura y las suyas propias, danzaban en la cabeza del geminiano. ¿Por qué perdían el tiempo en discutir aquello…? Después de todo, ni Shura ni Aioria, eran culpables. Sabía que aquello había matado al Capricorniano en su día y que lo seguía haciendo. Lo curioso es que no eran los únicos que extrañaban al de Sagitario. La culpa, era únicamente suya, y aquellos dos deberían comprenderlo pronto.

_-Tú tampoco fuiste el culpable Saga. Fue Ares._ –espetó Shura de pronto.- _Aún así… gracias. _

_-Personalmente no creo que ayude mucho avivar el odio…_ -interrumpió con dificultad Camus.

Cuando vislumbraron Capricornio en lo alto de la escalinata, los ojos de Saga se nublaron definitivamente. Las voces de sus amigos retumbaban lejanas en algún rincón de su mente hasta que dejaron de ser audibles. Se detuvo al sentir como su cuerpo no le respondía. Estaba totalmente exhausto. Sus piernas temblaban bajo su propio peso, adormecidas, mientras sentía a los demás acercarse a él. Intentó dar un par de pasos más, negándose a caer. Pero no fue capaz.

Finalmente sus piernas cedieron y cayó de rodillas en mitad de la escalera sujetándose el brazo herido. Apoyó su temblorosa mano izquierda en una roca, intentando levantarse por si mismo, mientras el sudor frío provocado por el dolor le impedía mover un solo músculo.

Se mareaba. Su respiración entrecortada hizo que tosiera; dándose cuenta de que comenzaba a escupir sangre. Se sujetó la herida que tenía sobre las costillas. Sentía como el líquido escarlata resbalaba entre sus dedos y su carne ardía. Lo poco que distinguía a través de sus ojos comenzaba a dar vueltas y a oscurecerse más aún. Si seguía así, se desmayaría.

Precisamente en el instante en que amenazaba con hacerlo, Mu llegó a su lado. Ni siquiera podía alzar la cabeza para mirarlo. Ni siquiera podía rechazar su ayuda. Los demás se habían detenido un momento junto a ellos. Se sentía tan triste y humillado por no poder mover un solo dedo y por saber el estado en que sus amigos se encontraban…

_-¿Saga?_ –susurró el francés.- _Apenas queda nada… podemos hacerlo. _

_-No dejaremos que Athena nos vea con estas pintas…-_prosiguió Shura.

El de Aries sujetó la mano ensangrentada con que el griego se sujetaba el pecho y la pasó sobre sus hombros. Se había dado cuenta de la lesión de su hombro derecho y había evitado tocarle. Si Athena deseaba hablar con Saga, el ariano solamente deseaba que este fuera capaz de hacerlo. Le dolía a él mismo escuchar la complicada respiración del griego, mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse en pie.

_-No voy a dejar que te rindas ahora._ -le dijo el pelilila con autoridad, dejando que los demás lo escuchasen.- _Ninguno de vosotros lo hará. Si habéis sido lo suficientemente valientes para hacer todo esto, lo seréis para enfrentaros a la Diosa._

Saga no podía si quiera hablar así que apretó la mano de Mu suavemente. Era orgulloso y todos lo sabían. No sólo le dolía su cuerpo al hablar, sino que también le resultaba doloroso que le escucharan ahora, cuando era vulnerable. Sabía que Mu comprendería el gesto. No se equivocaba. Lentamente, reemprendieron el paso.

Tras unos minutos que parecieron eternos atravesaron el último Templo, y ante ellos, únicamente quedaba ya el último tramo de escaleras que los conduciría directamente a Athena.

_-Por qué tuviste que traicionarnos… _-escuchó decir a Milo mientras Camus lloraba silencioso ante aquellas palabras.- _No eras mi amigo Camus… ¡Eras mi hermano!_

_-Algún día, Milo_… _Comprenderás que el destino es caprichoso… _-replicó con dificultad el de Acuario.- _Y cruel. Ser un Caballero de Oro es fantástico cuando solamente esperas lleno de ilusiones tu momento de pelear. Sin embargo, cuando los dioses se entrometen y manejan nuestras vidas a su antojo… Nada es como imaginamos. No hay gloria en la Guerra como siempre pensamos, solo sangre, dolor y muerte. El único consuelo que nos queda es el amor, la amistad… y la vida que dejamos atrás. _

_-¡Has sido tú quien ha jurado fidelidad a Hades por una vida prestada! ¿Tanto miedo te da la muerte? Parece que me equivoque al considerarte uno de los mejores Camus. –_contestó dolido Milo.- _¿La amistad? ¿La vida que dejaste atrás? ¡¿Qué era Shaka para ti? Y… ¡¿Qué demonios soy yo? _

_-Se que lo entenderás._ –fueron las últimas palabras de un Camus que lloraba silenciosamente.

El geminiano, permanecía inmerso en un montón de recuerdos. Saga conocía bien al León y al Escorpión. Los había visto crecer. Era cierto que él era orgulloso y arrogante. Demasiado algunas veces. Sin embargo ellos dos, eran exactamente iguales. La única diferencia, radicaba en que eran unos mocosos impulsivos que jamás pensarían un segundo antes de actuar. Ambos tenían unos corazones de oro, pero aquello no era suficiente para ser Caballero. En numerosas ocasiones se habían metido en líos por su soberbia. Aún así, no les reprochaba nada. Porque estaba seguro, de que en unos minutos sería el momento de esos tres de demostrar porque eran los Caballeros de Aries, de Leo y de Escorpión.

Era imposible que nadie se hubiera alegrado y sentido tan orgulloso como lo hizo él como cuando Aioria ganó su Armadura. Habían pasado muchas cosas horribles. Y él mismo, con la influencia de Ares le había presionado hasta el límite. Por muchos motivos; pero principalmente… porque deseaba que la perdida de Aioros únicamente le sirviera para ser mejor Caballero aún.

Pero ellos dos, Milo y Aioria, siempre habían conseguido que se sintiera orgulloso. Aunque jamás se lo había dicho. No había tenido la oportunidad y tampoco la había buscado. Ahora, deseaba decírselo al menos una vez antes de morir. Aunque no le creyesen. Aunque aguantasen las ganas de acabar con él sólo por el expreso deseo de la Diosa. Deseaba hacerlo. Ojala fueran capaces de perdonarlos algún día.

Perdido entre esos pensamientos y anestesiado por el dolor que no le dejaba fuerzas para caminar por si mismo, vislumbró finalmente la Estatua de Athena frente a él. Un puñado más de escalones y habrían llegado.

_-Ya hemos llegado…_ -dijo a sus dos amigos.- _Lo hemos conseguido…_

_-Al fin…_ -susurró Shura.

Frente a él distinguió dos siluetas y sus cosmos. El de una, tan cálido y tan reconfortante que por un segundo sus heridas dejaron de dolerle. El del otro… demasiado familiar y desconocido al mismo tiempo. Demasiado frío.

Sintió como Mu soltaba su brazo y pesadamente, los tres cayeron al suelo bajo la espantada mirada de la Diosa y del gemelo menor.

_-Aquí están Athena._ –fue lo único que dijo el Ariano.

_-Aunque no son muy diferentes de los muertos ahora._ –continuó Milo con desprecio.

_-Ni siquiera pueden hablar._-finalizó Aioria.

_-Al fin…_ -dijo ella dulcemente.

Si. Al fin.

-Continuará…-

**NdA**: Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Un capítulo más. Este es el más largo de todos. Pero la ocasión lo merecía no creeis? Realmente el camino de Virgo hasta Athena... acabo en lagrimas. Estaba claro. Es uno de mis capítulos favoritos, aunque sin duda, mi favorito es el siguiente. Espero que os haya gustado!

_Silentforce666_: como sigas escribiendome estas cosas me voy a emocionar... Nose bien el motivo, pero me resulta mucho más facil escribir cosas tristes y dramaticas, llenas de tanto sentimiento, que otras historias de situaciones mas cotidianas. Tengo miles de fic empezados y completamente parados por ello mismo... algun dia... ire mejorando! espero sinceramente, que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado. Es importante para mi!

_SakuraK Li_: Creo que la rabia de Milo se refleja bastante mejor en este capítulo... La de nuestro Bichito y la de Shura de Aioria. Me resulta bastante mas facil reflejar sus emociones y reacciones que las de Mu... y mira que me gusta el pelilila, pero nose, le veo tan bueno, tan pacifico, tan callado, tan sabio... tan tan tan tan... que es dificil imaginarle de otro modo xDDDD Quiza te hayas quedado con las ganas de ver que harán frente a Athena y frente a nuestro gemelito menor (*^^*), en detalle lo tendreis en el siguiente capitulo, aunque me resulta mucho mas interesante imaginar que ocurrira en el tiempo que transcurre desde la muerte de la diosa... hasta que llegan hasta Pandora. Nos vemos!

_Eriha_: Ahhhh te digo lo mismo que a _Sakurak_, creo que en este, vemos un poco mas del Bichin. Como siempre, impulsivo y lleno de franqueza (y basicamente sin sutilidad xD), frente a Camus, frio, reflexivo, y para mi gusto, mucho más "sabio" desde su muerte, al comprender lo que se siente al estar al otro lado. realmente estaría bien que se notase el cambio en el Acuario, desde la Saga de las Doce Casas, hasta este momento. Es dificil, pero espero (pido mucho xD) que al menos algo se haya notado. En serio que me encanta este par de amigos-hermanos. Son tan diferentes... y tan tiernos tras esa fachada dura^^ (siempre me gustaron los chicos duros xDDD). A por el siguiente!

_Sunrise Spirit_: jajajaja otra fan mas del Escorpion. Poco me queda de añadir de el... Solamente que espero que os gusten los capítulos que quedan. Unicamente son dos más, pero espero seguir en la misma linea y no perderme en el ultimo momento!

Finalmente, gracias a todos por leer, y dar vuestras importantisimas opiniones/animos! Veo que nadie protesta de que consienta un poco mas a Saga en esta historia que a los demás... Creo que esta quedando bien, de todos modos, seguid diciendome lo que pensais!

Os espero en el siguiente capítulo 8!

_La Dama de las Estrellas_


	8. Encuentros y despedidas

No es por ser pesada peeeeeero... a cursiva pensamientos y conversaciones mediante el cosmos.

-X-

**Capítulo 8: Encuentros y despedidas**

Saga sacó fuerza para moverse de nuevo. Sus manos temblaban bajo ese pequeño esfuerzo y con un solo brazo apenas era capaz de incorporarse. Poco a poco sus ojos se iban estabilizando y la imagen de esa niña de largo cabello violeta se revelaba ante él. Agotado, se arrodilló y se sentó como pudo sobre sus talones, observándola.

_-Athena_… -fue lo único que susurró.

_-Kanon_… -dijo por primera vez ella.- _Entrégaselo_.

Todos los presentes observaban sorprendidos como el ex marina se acercaba lentamente a Saga con un cofre dorado entre sus manos. Hacia tanto tiempo que no les veían uno al lado del otro que, embobados, eran incapaces de desviar la mirada. Dejó el cofre en el suelo y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás.

_-Kanon…_ -alcanzó a decir su gemelo.

Por un momento, sus miradas se cruzaron. Era tan extraño… Apenas duro un segundo. El odio que sentía el uno por el otro, parecía haber cambiado por un sentimiento indescifrable. Los demás, observaban absortos esos rostros tan iguales, pero aquellas personas tan diferentes. No alcanzaron a descubrir ningún sentimiento más allá del rencor en ambos. Rencor… y frialdad. Inesperadamente, todos sintieron una súbita tristeza al presenciar un reencuentro como aquel. Cuanto habían sacrificado…

Tembloroso, Saga acercó sus manos al cofre. Nervioso por lo que encontraría dentro, ya que no recordaba haber visto nunca antes aquella caja. Lentamente, lo abrió.

De pronto, apartó las manos como si aquel frío contacto lo quemara. Sintió como temblaba nuevamente con más fuerza, pero esta vez no era debilidad o dolor. Esta vez era miedo. Sus ojos anegados de lágrimas, se posaron en el dorado objeto que encontró dentro. La Daga.

Rápidamente alzó sus ojos hacia Athena. Allí estaba ella, observándole con su rostro lleno de paz, pero también lleno de tristeza. Sabía que aquella batalla había sido muy dolorosa para ella, y ni siquiera sabia si al final la niña que tenía frente a él había comprendido lo que debía hacer. Únicamente deseaba que así fuera. Kanon sin embargo, hacía rato que le había dado la espalda.

_- Esto… esto es…_ -titubeó.

No alcanzaba a decir más. Parecía que su mente se negaba a desechar los pensamientos que ahora mismo lo inundaban, impidiéndole emitir palabra alguna. Los demás Caballeros, mantenían la mirada fija en él y en aquel arma, sin comprender demasiado bien que ocurría y sorprendidos ante la reacción de pánico que atenazaba al geminiano. Jamás recordaban haberlo visto con tanto miedo dibujado en su rostro. Sin embargo, las palabras de la Diosa amenazaban con desvelar algo que ninguno deseaba escuchar.

_- La misma Daga con la que intentaste matarme hace quince años_. –susurró con su dulce voz.

Poco sabían ellos que los siete compartían los mismos sentimientos. Pánico, enfado, rabia, dolor. Los ojos del geminiano permanecieron clavados en el suelo. Hacía unos segundos que había comenzado a llorar amargamente, dejando escuchar de nuevo su entrecortada respiración. Acercó despacio su mano hacia aquel peligroso objeto, y sabiéndose observado por todos, lo sujetó suavemente, con recelo. Podía observar su destrozado reflejo en el filo del arma.

El corazón de Mu comenzó a acelerarse segundo a segundo. Creía que comenzaba a comprender. Deseaba gritar. Detener todo. Al igual que Shaka, Athena deseaba morir frente a ellos y bajo su propia mano. Cerró los ojos intentando ocultar su dolor. No era justo. Para ninguno. Era demasiado cruel.

_- Athena…_ -comenzó a decir Aioria indignado.

_- Están muertos Princesa, no es lógico hablar si quiera con ellos. No son más que unos traidores_. –continuó Milo con desdén.

_- Suficiente_. –sentenció ella, dejando a un León y un Escorpión boquiabiertos y expectantes.- _Mu, ya comprendió_.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras el ariano abrió los ojos todo lo que pudo; quiso decir algo, pero su voz lo había traicionado, y el nudo de su garganta amenazaba con desencadenar un torrente de lágrimas. Cuando reparó en la mirada que la Diosa concedía al cabizbajo Caballero de Géminis, no pudo hacer más que imitarlo. Agachó la mirada, y fijó sus ojos en el suelo. No deseaba presenciar aquello.

Athena se arrodilló frente a Saga. Con sus suaves manos sujetó la mejilla del Caballero, y con un leve movimiento, lo obligó a mirarla a los ojos. Esos hermosos orbes esmeralda anegados de lágrimas la miraban suplicando perdón, comprensión. Ella solamente sonrió y acarició aquel magullado rostro bajo la mirada interrogante de los demás. Saga, pareció por un segundo comprender lo que aquello significaba. Boquiabierto, negó lentamente con un movimiento de cabeza.

_- No_. –fue lo único que alcanzó a decirla apretando los dientes.- _No_…

_- Hazlo Saga. Esta arma fue forjada para acabar con la vida de los Dioses, tú lo sabes. Hazlo. No dudes. _

_- ¡Athena! No puede ser cierto lo que estoy escuchando_. –gritó Aioria perdiendo los papeles.

_- Si lo haces, no sufriréis más esta agonía, seréis libres de nuevo._ –continuó ella, mientras Saga, como si estuviera hipnotizado, seguía negando lentamente.- _Como siempre debió ser_.

_- No Princesa…_ -susurró Shura.- _No es justo… _

_- Estaremos bien_. _Somos Caballeros de Oro._ –prometió Camus.- _Esto no es necesario…_

_- ¿De qué diablos estáis hablando?_ –gritó Milo avanzando hacia ellos con los puños apretados.- _Athena, es una estupidez siquiera plantearse esto…_

_- Princesa… por qué…_ -susurró Kanon mientras observaba el rostro roto de su gemelo.- _No merecen tal regalo…_

Al escuchar aquellas palabras de su propio hermano, Saga no pudo hacer más que reírse amargamente. Precisamente él hablaba de lo que era justo y lo que no… Aquel que había deseado acabar con todo por lo que habían entregado su vida solamente por ambición y poder. ¿Quién era él para decir lo que merecía? ¿Lo que merecían Camus y Shura? Ellos merecían el perdón de la Diosa. No se sentía mal por el mismo, sino por sus dos amigos. Habían sufrido demasiado.

_- Vamos Saga._ –insistió ella sujetando las manos del Caballero, entre las suyas mientras sostenía la Daga.- _Jamás dudaste de tus actos. No lo hagas precisamente ahora._

_- Princesa… tú…_ -alcanzó a susurrar.- _Tú… ¿Por qué?_

_- Porque os amo. Y no voy a dejar que seáis el juguete de los Dioses un solo minuto más._ –la mirada de la joven, viajó hacia Camus y Shura.- _Nadie más os hará sufrir._

Sonrió al observar la tristeza de sus rostros, al descubrir que no deseaban que todo aquel viaje acabase así. Sin perder un segundo más, la Diosa elevó su cosmos, cubriendo a sus tres Caballeros. Arropándolos con él un momento, lo necesario para reparar algo del daño ejercido por el Tesoro del Cielo de Shaka. Aún les quedaba mucho por hacer y ella se encargaría de ayudarles a llevarlo a cabo dignamente.

Sorprendidos, Camus y Shura, recobraron su vista y por primera vez, contemplaron con sus propios ojos a aquella niña a la que habían entregado todo. Sólo por aquella imagen había valido la pena el Infierno que habían atravesado. Uno tras otro, sus sentidos, volvieron a ellos. No intactos, pero al menos, los tres podían ver, hablar, escuchar… La Diosa de los Ojos Grises, se acercó a ellos silenciosa, pues sus pasos parecían acariciar el suelo; y sin pensarlo un solo segundo, depositó un cálido beso en la frente de Shura y Camus, provocando sus lágrimas. Volvió hacia Saga, y tranquilamente, se arrodilló de nuevo frente a él. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos, y también besó su frente.

- Es la hora Saga_._ –continuó ella, apretando las manos del Caballero nuevamente, al sentir como la anteúltima llama del Reloj del Zodiaco, amenazaba con apagarse.

- No…-susurró de nuevo.- No puedo.

- Es un honor morir bajo tu mano. –finalizó ella, haciendo que el joven llorase con más fuerza.

Jamás había sentido tanto pánico como en aquel momento. No quería hacerlo. Ella no debía morir. Sólo necesitaba unas gotas de su sangre. Nada más. No podía verla morir. Antes de que pensase algo más, llevo los ojos a sus manos, sujetas por las de ella, sintiendo asustado como las pálidas manos de la Diosa sangraban, mezclando la divina y cálida sangre con la de sus propias heridas.

Intentó decir algo más. Pero ella se adelantó, la joven elevó su magnífico cosmos, y sonriendo una última vez, cerró los ojos, deseando conservar para siempre en el recuerdo la imagen de aquellos siete valientes jóvenes. El Olimpo rabiaría de envidia al saber que tipo de Guardianes eran los suyos. Temblarían de terror cuando Athena pidiera explicaciones por el sufrimiento de sus Santos ante todos los Olímpicos.

Saga sintió como cada uno de sus músculos era controlado por la joven, impidiendo que pudiera moverse libremente, por ello, horrorizado contempló como la Diosa guiaba sus manos hasta su cuello. Pero un único y ágil movimiento bastó.

- ¡ATHENA! –gritó al darse cuenta de que ella sola había conseguido el objetivo que Hades buscaba, que uno de sus Caballeros acabase con su vida. Era la manera en que la Diosa les agradecía el esfuerzo, liberándoles del peso de ser controlados por Hades.

_- ¡SAGA! _–gritó alguien en su cabeza. Shion. Mientras, soltó el arma como si su solo tacto destrozase sus heridas manos.

Pero él no escuchó el sonido sordo de la Daga al caer. Sólo podía observar el cabello violeta de la joven, y su blanca y aterciopelada piel teñirse de aquel rojo escarlata. Antes de que nadie se acercara, la sujetó justo en el momento en que el cuerpo moribundo de la joven estaba a punto de caer desplomado al suelo.

La estrechó entre sus brazos, como aquel que sostiene una muñeca de cristal. Sus temblorosas manos acariciaron el rostro de la Princesa, que dibujaba una sonrisa, mientras él era incapaz de parar de llorar. Sintió como alguien corría hacia él. Pero ya nada importaba. Escuchó los gemidos de dolor de sus amigos. Escuchó sus lágrimas. Apretando aún más el delicado cuerpo contra si mismo, aspiró el olor de sus cabellos por última vez, ya que en ese momento, aquella niña comenzó a desaparecer bajo sus dedos, rodeándolos de su dorado cosmos, y consolando sus corazones.

-X-

El panorama desolador que se vivía bajo la gran Estatua de Athena no amainaba. Enfurecido, Milo la había emprendido a golpes con Camus, sin molestarse a ocultar sus lágrimas de impotencia. Aioria no decía palabra alguna, únicamente golpeaba la vieja pared con sus puños, esperando que todo aquel dolor que sentía por dentro desapareciera. Mu solamente contemplaba con tristeza como el geminiano no se había movido del suelo y seguía llorando desconsolado. Observando como la culpabilidad acababa con la fuerza de voluntad del peliazul. Shura se había acercado hasta él, y apoyando su mano en el hombro de su amigo intentaba aliviar aquel dolor, que ambos compartían. Y Kanon… Se había acercado un par de pasos, con su rostro reflejando la sorpresa e incredulidad de todo lo ocurrido. Apretaba los puños, clavándose las uñas en las palmas de las manos.

- Al final lo conseguisteis… -susurró Aioria.

Shura se volvió a verlo, justo en el momento en que Milo dejaba a Camus en paz y se dejaba llevar finalmente por el dolor.

- Atravesasteis las Doce Casas… -continuó el León con la voz rota por el llanto.- Y conseguisteis vuestro propósito…

- Aioria… -susurró Mu.

- ¿Qué clase de Caballeros somos? –preguntó el de la Quinta Casa ignorando a Mu.- No fuimos capaces de impedirlo o protegerla…

Nadie hubiera podido detenerlos, Aioria. –respondió Mu, mientras a sus pies el gemelo mayor y Shura escuchaban todo dándoles la espalda.- Pero tienes razón… ¿Qué clase de Caballeros somos, que no nos dimos cuenta de que iba esta historia?

Saga suspiró en ese momento, y con dificultad intentó ponerse de pie. No sabía que dolía más, si su corazón… la herida de su pecho o su brazo. La cuestión es que deseaba quedarse allí y llorar todo lo que se había guardado durante tantos años. Sin embargo, un último vistazo al Reloj, y se dio cuenta de que la llama de Acuario se había apagado. No les quedaba apenas tiempo.

- Camus, Shura, debemos irnos. –susurró mientras intentaba mantener el equilibrio.- No hay tiempo…

- ¿A dónde demonios crees que vas? –gritó Kanon al fin. Saga lo observó fijamente.

- A acabar con lo que empezamos.

- Estas totalmente loco si crees que voy a dejar que salgas de aquí… -dijo el gemelo menor acercándose peligrosamente.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer Kanon? –contestó su hermano mirándolo con cansancio.- Me sorprende que a estas alturas seas tan estúpido como para no entender nada.

- ¡Mataste a Athena! –gritó desesperado.

- ¡Ese era tu maldito deseo! ¿recuerdas? –replicó en el mismo tono su gemelo.

- Siempre fue divertido provocarte con aquella idea, ¿sabes? Pero lo era porque no eras capaz. Al menos eso creía…

- Sinceramente, me trae sin cuidado nada de lo que digas… Ódiame todo lo que desees. Échame en cara todo lo que soy. Todo lo que he hecho. –continuó hablando mirándolo a los ojos mientras su gemelo apretaba los puños.- Llámame asesino, traidor… lo que te plazca. No me importa. Siempre pensaste que era estúpido, Kanon; y te olvidaste de que no era más que tu propio reflejo.

No hubo tiempo para más, antes de que Saga pudiera articular otra palabra más, el puño de su gemelo le volteó la cara y lo empujó al suelo. Sintió como una nueva herida aparecía en sus labios cuando saboreó el metálico sabor de su sangre. Dejo escapar una risa cansada justo en el momento en que reparó en que su hermano atacaría de nuevo. Pero Kanon fue más rápido, y en apenas un instante lo levantó, golpeándolo de nuevo en la boca del estómago, desgarrando un poco más la herida de su pecho. Saga se estremeció ante el dolor, dejó escapar un quejido y por un segundo perdió el equilibrio y la respiración. Sin embargo, Kanon lo aprisionó contra la pared, desquitándose con cada uno de los golpes que segundo a segundo, asestaba sin piedad. Por un momento, se sintió de nuevo como cuando eran unos críos que no hacían más que pelear hasta que uno no podía levantarse. De pronto Mu agarró los brazos de Kanon y lo inmovilizó en un intento de separarlos. Afortunadamente lo consiguió.

- Basta Kanon. –dijo.- Aún les queda algo importante que hacer…

- No tiene sentido alguno matarlos… -continuó Aioria.

- La muerte de Athena habrá sido absurda entonces.-finalizó Milo a regañadientes al comprender el alcance de la situación.

Kanon, se relajó un momento y se maldijo por haber perdido tan fácilmente los nervios en el peor momento. Se llevo las manos a la cabeza y con rabia se apartó el pelo de la cara. Les dio la espalda a los demás. No sabía que le dolía más, haber presenciado la muerte de Athena guiando ella misma la mano de su hermano, saber que su gemelo seguía vivo, reconocer la fortaleza y el valor que aquellos tres habían demostrado llevando a cabo aquella misión o saber que las palabras de Saga eran ciertas.

- Deberíamos intentar curar como podamos esas heridas… -sugirió Mu.- Dudo que lleguéis muy lejos en ese estado.

- No vale la pena… -respondió Shura mientras Saga tosía sangre al recuperar el aire, sin desviar sus ojos esmeralda de su gemelo.

- En apenas una hora esteremos muertos. –continuó Camus quedamente.- Es absurdo malgastar energía…

- Al menos dejadnos intentar curar los huesos rotos. –susurró Aioria sorprendiéndose a si mismo.- No seréis demasiado útiles si apenas podéis caminar.

Milo, Aioria y Mu, intercambiaron miradas de aprobación mientras intentaban ayudar a sus compañeros. Comenzaron con Shura y Camus, dejando solos a los gemelos, confiando en que no se agarraran a golpes de nuevo, y uno de ellos acabase muerto en el proceso. La realidad es que los necesitaban a ambos. Saga se había dejado caer al suelo y apoyando la espalda en la fría piedra, observaba todo aquello sorprendido. A unos metros de él, Kanon vislumbraba los seis primeros Templos, destruidos.

- ¿Servirá de algo todo esto? –preguntó Kanon sin mirarle, sorprendiéndole. No sabiendo que responder, frunció el ceño.

- Me gustaría creer que si. -susurró Saga.

Kanon se revolvió inquieto al escuchar la indecisión en la voz de su hermano. "_Maldita sea_" pensó, "_Si tú mismo dudas tanto, esto va a ser mas complicado de lo que pensé…_". Mu se acercó hasta ellos.

- ¿Qué tal tu hombro? –preguntó directamente.

- Bien. –respondió en voz baja mirando al suelo. Mu sonrió quedamente.

- Después de todo… no eres tan bueno mintiendo…

Saga lo observó con curiosidad en aquel momento y no pudo más que devolver aquella desdibujada sonrisa. Mu le tendió la mano de nuevo.

- Al menos deja de ser tan orgulloso por una vez en tu vida, y acepta ayuda.

El peliazul, agachó de nuevo la mirada y respiró hondo, estrechó la mano del ariano con su mano izquierda, mientras sentía los ojos de los demás clavados en él.

- Gracias. –respondió a Mu.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó sorprendido.

- Demostrasteis ser los Caballeros que Shion, Aioros y yo imaginamos que seríais.

Boquiabiertos, Aioria, Milo y Mu, lo observaron. El León no pudo evitar emocionarse de nuevo mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia el.

- Milo, sujétalo, que no se mueva… -ordenó el rubio.

El Escorpión asintió mientras se acercaba hasta ellos y colocándose tras Saga lo sujetó entrelazando sus manos en el pecho del geminiano. El peliazul, se sintió por un segundo mareado por las emociones. Aioria frente a él, dispuesto a curar parte de sus heridas y Milo ayudándolo. Podía percibir el olor de ambos Caballeros y de pronto, aquel olor se le antojó exactamente igual que cuando eran unos niños.

- No te muevas. –le dijo Aioria.

Asintió y respiró hondo, centrando su atención en Camus y Shura, que cabizbajos, permanecían sentados en las escaleras frente a él. Justo en ese momento, el León tiró de su brazo provocando un chasquido seco. El dolor lo entumeció y comenzó a sentirse mareado. No dejó escapar un solo quejido, únicamente apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos, mientras sentía como Milo lo sujetaba ya más suavemente para impedir que se desplomara en el suelo.

- ¿Mejor así? –preguntó el Ariano mientras observaba como finalmente Saga comenzaba a mover el brazo con mas normalidad.

Solamente asintió. De pronto se hicieron unos segundos de silencio. Los siete, intercambiaron miradas, sin saber que decir, cuando la voz de Shura los alertó.

- Debemos irnos. –sus dos acompañantes asintieron.

- Sentimos haberos hecho pasar por todo esto. -continuó Camus.- No nos quedaba otro modo de conseguirlo. En cuanto a Shaka…

- El eligió morir de ese modo. –interrumpió Mu con los ojos llorosos. Dando lugar a unos segundos de silencio.

- ¿Qué debemos hacer ahora? –preguntó Aioria.

- Nosotros tenemos que volver… Pandora y Radamanthis estarán esperando. Nuestras niñeras ya habrán avisado de lo que pasó. -comenzó Saga, serio, conociendo la crudeza de lo que encontrarían.- Nosotros iremos al frente, les mostraremos la sangre de Athena. Sería un autentico milagro que llegásemos más allá del Castillo.

- ¿Y nosotros? –preguntó Milo.

- Seiya y los demás están vivos. Me temo que tendrán que ser ellos quienes acaben con todo esto. Desgraciadamente, vosotros cuatro no seréis capaces de gran cosa… Ese Castillo es una trampa.

- ¿Y ellos? No son más que unos niños… -preguntó Leo, mientras intercambiaban sorprendidas miradas al escuchar que Saga incluía a Kanon entre ellos.

- Están mucho más unidos de lo que jamás estuvimos nosotros. –continuó Camus.

- Además, ellos lo lograrán. Han obrado milagros antes y no es la primera vez que acaban con un Dios, ¿no es así? –preguntó Saga mirando de reojo a su gemelo.

- Podrán hacerlo. –siguió Kanon recordando el episodio de Poseidón.

- Guiadles, y abrid camino. –continuó Shura.- Sino, no tendrán oportunidad.

- No imagináis lo que encontrareis allí… -dijo Camus.

- Haremos lo que sea... -replicó con convicción Milo.- Por Athena. Por vosotros.

De nuevo, el silencio les invadió. Ninguno deseaba marcharse. Nerviosos, intercambiaron nuevas miradas nerviosas.

- No sabéis lo orgulloso que me siento de todos vosotros… -dijo en un susurro apenas audible Saga.

Sin embargo, todos lo habían oído. Conmovido, Mu dio un par de pasos hacia él, y antes de que el geminiano se diera cuenta, estrechó su mano. De nuevo lo miró a los ojos enrojecidos de llorar; y vio aquel rostro lleno de polvo y sangre, marcado por los surcos de las lágrimas. Sin que nadie lo esperase Mu lo abrazó. Saga, incomodo en un primer momento, se relajó, cerrando sus ojos y devolviendo el abrazo, sintiéndose al fin perdonado. Los demás, observaron la escena emocionados.

- No te perdonaré si vuelves a hacerme esto… -dijo Milo a un emocionado Camus, que dejó escapar una leve carcajada.

- Te dije que lo comprenderías… Siempre confié en ti. –susurró el francés.- Más de lo que tú mismo confías. Y eso… es difícil.

Tras él, se acercó a Saga. Lo miro a los ojos seriamente, mientras Aioria se acercaba a ellos dos también y eran observados por los demás.

- Al final, resulta que eres tú quién se mete en más problemas. –dijo divertido el Escorpión, causando que el gemelo mayor sonriese.- Lo que dije antes… Ya sabes como soy…

- Lo siento.

- No lo hagas. –interrumpió Aioria.- De pequeños siempre soñábamos con seguiros a ti y a mi hermano en esta Guerra que sabíamos llegaría. –al hablar de Aioros, Saga desvió momentáneamente la mirada.- No pudimos hacerlo con él. Pero pelearemos por ti. Shura… -llamó al capricorniano.- Saga… Yo se que Aioros esta orgulloso de vosotros.

- Aioria… -susurró Shura.

- Fue un infierno. Vosotros dos los sabéis bien, lo vivisteis. Primero Aioros, luego Saga desapareció… –continuó observando al cabizbajo peliazul.- No hubiera soportado que tú también te hubieras ido. –Finalizó mirando fijamente a los oscuros ojos del español.

- Gracias. –murmuró el capricorniano, ahogando sus palabras en el hombro del León. Fundiéndose en un largo abrazo que había necesitado hacía mucho tiempo.

Cuando rompieron el abrazo, con una sonrisa en sus rostros, Aioria se acercó el par de pasos que aún le separaban del peliazul. Se mantuvieron la mirada, sin decir nada. Ya se había dicho todo. Finalmente, el gemelo habló.

- Si hubiera podido cambiar lo que pasó… -su voz le traicionó de nuevo.- Hubiera dado mi vida por la suya.

Aioria no contestó. Hizo exactamente lo mismo que segundos antes con Shura. Le estrechó en un fuerte abrazo. Sintió como Saga respondía, aferrándose a él. El geminiano tenía cerrados los ojos con fuerza, intentando evitar llorar más… sin embargo, aquel era un momento que había esperado mucho tiempo.

- Si alguna vez volvemos a vernos… -escuchó que el León decía.- Prométeme que no volverás a irte… Que no volverás a dejarnos solos… a dejarme sólo.

- Lo prometo. –susurró separándose y mirándolo a los ojos.

Kanon observaba la escena algo apartado. Apenado por un momento, al reparar en que Aioria estaba hablando a su gemelo como si verdaderamente hubiera sido su hermano mayor. Quizá… lo había sido. Negó sin darse cuenta con la cabeza. Él siempre había sido el que peor relación tuvo con todos. Se lo había ganado a pulso. Cuando aquellos Caballeros fueron niños, adoraban a Saga y a Aioros. Ellos siempre con aquellas cálidas sonrisas y dispuestos a jugar con los mocosos, a cuidarlos, y ayudarlos a salir adelante. Una ayuda que nadie les había prestado a ellos, que nadie le había prestado a él. Con aquellos corazones tan puros y valientes. Les hubieran seguido a donde hiciera falta. "_¡En que apuros se hubieran visto los Dioses si Saga y Aioros hubieran estado al frente del Santuario!_" Pensó.

Y él… siempre metiéndose en problemas, siempre metiendo en problemas a su hermano. Ahora comprendía que a pesar de todo, ellos no eran traidores y que no serían recordados como tal. Porque hacía muchos años que se habían ganado la confianza de los demás sin siquiera proponérselo. Era demasiada la fe que todos tenían en su hermano, como para creer con seguridad que era un autentico traidor. Aquellos tres…eran héroes.

Tan concentrado estaba en todo aquello, que no reparó cuando su gemelo se acercó hasta él bajo la atenta mirada de los demás. Cuando lo hizo, ambos mantuvieron sus ojos fijos en los del otro sin saber bien que decir después de tanto tiempo, después de su última pelea hacia unos minutos. Por ello, Saga le tendió la mano, como hace rato hiciera Mu con él.

- Cuida de la Armadura… -susurró Saga.

- Sólo por un tiempo. –respondió el aceptando su mano.

- Quien sabe… -un nuevo silencio.- Kanon yo…

- Lo siento. –interrumpió su gemelo sorprendiéndole.- Por todo. Aunque ahora las palabras no sean suficientes, de verdad, lo siento. Por convertir nuestra vida en un Infierno… y arrastrarte conmigo.

Saga sonrió débilmente, buscando las palabras adecuadas, mientras los demás no podían evitar dibujar expresiones de satisfacción al observar aquella escena. Ojala la hubieran presenciado mucho antes…

- No hay nada que perdonar… -alcanzó a decir mientras lo atraía hacia si y lo abrazaba de una buena vez.

Ambos, se perdieron por un momento en la sensación de recuperar a su única familia. En el olor de su gemelo, su tacto. Olvidando las palabras y golpes con que se habían herido. Olvidando todo. Deseando, únicamente que aquel fuera el último recuerdo que tuvieran del otro, pues sabían, que jamás volverían a verse. Al menos no con vida.

- Si no os largáis ya… -protestó Milo mientras se secaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

Los gemelos asintieron y Saga se acercó hasta Shura y Camus observándolos, y sonrió.

- Somos un buen equipo… ¿eh? –Shura rió.

- Desde luego que si. –contestó Camus, mientras los tres entrelazaban sus manos.

- Pero la próxima vez que revivamos… que alguien le diga a Shaka que se ahorre el Tesoro del Cielo… No es necesario, de verdad. -continuó Shura mientras todos se echaban a reír.- ¡Ah! Y mataré al próximo que se defienda utilizando una ilusión.

- Es la hora. –finalizó Saga casi divertido y volviéndose a los demás, se fijó en Mu, y continuó con una enigmática sonrisa que el ariano comprendió.- Nadie puede doblegar la voluntad de un Caballero de Oro… -llevó sus ojos verdes al cielo. Aries brillaba.- _Adios, Maestro... Padre... _

En ese momento, los tres elevaron sus cosmos. No habían olvidado sus heridas ni habían dejado de doler un solo instante. Aquel sería su último viaje. En unos segundos, se convirtieron en tres hermosas estrellas fugaces en mitad del cielo de Grecia. Sería la última vez que se verían en la Tierra.

-Continuará…-

**NdA**: Realmente el gasto que estoy haciendo a causa de los pañuelos es, definitivamente, malo para mi economia en crisis xDDDDD Siento arrastraros conmigo, si es que este fic esta provocando lo mismo en vosotras. Me ha costado un monton acabar el capítulo, o más que acabarle, darle los retoques necesarios para sentir que estaba bien. Tenía tantas ideas e imagines de que como pense que sería el momento, que elegir las adecuadas y necesarias ha sido duro. Espero que finalmente, haya quedado hermoso.

_SakuraK Li_: Es que Saga es... ^^ simplemente lindo. Es increible el juego que da este personaje. Se que Seiya tiene muchos más detractores. Admito que fue mi heroe de la infancia. Lo se, es duro de imaginar. Así me quede yo... pero afortunadamente, viendo, y reviendo la serie, acabe teniendo un gusto bastante mejor. Donde va a parar... Seiya al lado de mi gemelito es... ugh. xDDDD Sin embargo, es un personaje demasiado importante en la serie como para omitirlo totalmente. Me alegro que haya gustado!

_Sunrise Spirit_: Creo que aqui sigo en la linea de la descripcion que me hiciste de Saga... y me parece que aqui es todavia mucho más dramatico todo! Desde luego que no es un fic para leer si estas triste o deprimida! jajaja gracias por el review! por cierto... actualiza "_Las Doce Tareas Doradas_" por dios! (estoy desesperada por actualizaciones! son mi fuente de inspiracion!) xDDD

_Eriha_: Creo que seguimos en la linea con Milo tambien. Para mi, el Bichito es un bocazas y bravucon, pero con un corazón enooooorme. Me gusta eso de él. Al principio puede ser muy arrogante y duro, porq lo considero un poco irreflexivo. Y a pesar de todo, sabe dar marcha atras y aceptar las equivocaciones como un campeon. Espero que no te haya decepcionado. Por cierto, me alegra saber que algo que dijo Seiya te gusto, pero me da la impresion que se te olvido copiar que era lo gracioso en la review xDDDDDDD

_Silentforce666_: Creo que las personas que mas se quieren... son las personas que más se hieren con las palabras. Es muy facil hacer daño cuando amas, porque eres vulnerable. En este caso, creo que todos los Dorados son un especie tremendamente orgullosa y arrogante, por lo que les cuesta aceptar que son vulnerables, aunque sea minimamente. Eso es lo que quise representar. Espero que este capítulo y el encuentro con la pequeña diosa, fuera de tu total agrado. Me parece que en el anime debieron de darle un poco más de importancia a todo lo que ocurre en ese momento. Ojala haya cumplido tus espectativas! y por favor.. continua pronto con "_El Fuego de la VIda_" xDDDD

_Sanae Koneko_: Me alegro muuuucho de haberte animado el dia! asiq espero que ese examen fuera bien, porque en caso contrario y yo estuviera en tu lugar, me hubiera visto hundida en una depresion sin parar de llorar xDDDDD Espero que este haya sido de tu gusto!

_Eva-cion_: Mas vale tarde que nunca, no? Al fin lo has encontrado y parece que te gusta, asique me siento encanta por ello! Ah! seguro que queda algun error ortagrafico, pero hago lo posible por corregir todos. Se aprecia muuucho cuando se escribe de manera decente, facilita la lectura y las historias gustan mucho más! Me he releido tantas veces la historia, que casi me la se de memoria! Si la leyera más veces... seguiria cambiando cosas xD Espero que te haya gustado tanto como los anteriores! y no pienses que me olvido... preciso de la actualizacion de "_Reflexiones de un niño_" ya! lo dejaste demasiado interesante =( jajajaj

Y hasta aqui hemos llegado en el dia de hoy. A los demas que leen y no firman... hum... deberiais firmar! ¬¬' aunque de todos modos, agradezco q os tomeis el tiempo de leer, y a los demas, que se tomen el tiempo de firmar. espero que os haya gustado a todos, y esta vez si... me despido hasta la última actualizzacion... _Los Tres del Lamento_ llega a su final... Me esta dando una pena terrible... =( En fin, nos vemos! Gracias!

_La Dama de las Estrellas_


	9. Un hermoso dia para morir

¡Ultimo capitulo! Ya sabeis, en cursiva pensamientos y conversaciones mediante el cosmos.

-X-

**Capítulo 10: Un hermoso dia para morir**

Agotados y con sus cuerpos entumecidos, llegaron finalmente al Castillo Helstein. Observaron con horror el lugar. Era lúgubre y oscuro. Daba los mismos escalofríos que el Yomotsu. Después de todo, aquella era la verdadera entrada al Infierno. El olor a azufre y muerte era nauseabundo mientras que el frío helaba sus maltrechos huesos. La luz pura y cálida de sus cosmos brillaba como las mismas estrellas en contraste con aquella oscuridad.

A su llegada los recibieron un grupo de soldados. Las miradas de recelo que les dirigían eran más que evidentes y ellos, apenas podían mantenerse en pie para guardar la compostura. Sin embargo, si algo le sobra a un Caballero Dorado, era soberbia. La misma que les mantenía con aquella imagen gloriosa.

-Hemos cumplido con nuestra misión. –anunció finalmente Saga.

-Seguidme. La Señora os esta esperando. –contestó uno de ellos.

Los tres compartieron una breve mirada antes de seguir a aquel personaje. Ya no valía la pena desconfiar siquiera. Tenían muy claro cual iba a ser su destino. Nada iba a cambiarlo, pero quizá, aún podían obrar un milagro, por minúsculo que fuera, para ayudar a Mu y los demás.

Caminaron por los altos pasillos del Castillo. Ni siquiera se escuchaba el repiqueteo de sus armaduras al golpear el húmedo suelo. Parecía que aquella oscuridad, engullía cualquier sonido y muestra de vida. Era incomprensible que quedara alguien que llamara a aquel lugar hogar. Camus reparó en ello. El mismo era considerado frío e implacable, pero lo que vio al mirar el rostro de la Dama del Infierno antes de partir, le heló la sangre. Desprendía un aura mortecina… y una frialdad digna de un cadáver.

_-Da escalofríos… _-dijo Shura mediante el cosmos para evitar ser escuchado por oídos indiscretos, con un mohín de disgusto en su rostro.

Ninguno contestó, solamente siguieron con paso firme a su atemorizado guía. No sabían decir a quien temían más, si a ellos mismos, o a sus superiores. De pronto, antes de llegar a su destino, sintieron una fuerte energía llena de agresividad aproximarse a ellos. Inconscientemente, se pusieron alerta. Uno de los Tres Jueces se acercaba a toda velocidad. Radamanthis de Wivern.

-Vuelve a tu puesto. Yo me encargo. –dijo con una voz cargada de odio.

El espectro, temeroso, obedeció sin mediar palabra y marchó rápidamente por donde había venido. Radamanthis se volvió hacia ellos. Intercambiaron miradas en absoluto silencio. Su pálida piel se mostraba contraída en una expresión de evidente desdén.

-Tenéis suerte de que la Señora Pandora os quiera con vida. Si de mi dependiera estaríais muertos desde hace horas. –dijo con desprecio, acercándose amenazadoramente a los tres.

-Deberías elegir mejor a tus soldados. -interrumpió Shura con una burlona sonrisa.- No fueron capaces siquiera de golpear a uno solo de los Caballeros de Athena.

-El Caballero de Tauro creo que no piensa lo mismo. –replicó encarando esta vez a Saga que dejo escapar una carcajada.

-A los Espectros os encanta el juego sucio… -masculló el francés.

-Aldebarán cumplió con su función. –continuó esta vez el de Géminis, con una altanería tal que sabía perfectamente que estaba agotando la poca paciencia que tenia el Juez.

-¿Y qué función fue esa? ¿Adornar ese Templo con su cadáver? –Saga, sintió tras él como sus amigos se tensaban de furia, sin embargo, no iba a dejar que el Juez lo viese. Radamanthis se encaró a él quedando a unos pocos centímetros.

-No me explico como un Dios como Hades, puede tener un ejercito tan… -pensó unos instantes la palabra adecuada, frunciendo el ceño.- Incompetentes. Tenéis mucho que aprender de los Caballeros de Athena… -prosiguió el Caballero con una amplia sonrisa que enervó aún más al Juez.- Es una verdadera lástima que ninguno de tus once espectros vuelva para contarlo, ¿no crees? –Wivern apretó los puños.

Cuando Radamanthis estaba dispuesto a contestar, la enorme puerta de doble hoja del fondo, se abrió pesadamente. A través de la tenue luz que escapaba de aquella habitación, vislumbraron la silueta de Pandora. Inmóvil, observándolos fijamente con aquellos terribles ojos púrpura. El Juez se lo pensó dos veces antes de hacer algo que pudiera costarle la vida.

-La Señora os espera. –fue lo único que dijo, prosiguiendo su camino. Sin embargo, susurró unas últimas palabras.- Saga de Géminis. No se que tienes que te hace tan valioso… -y mirándolo de modo despectivo…- Pero escúchame bien, en esta vida o en la otra… Obtendré mi venganza, encontraré un modo de herirte. Tú y yo nos encontraremos. Ningún Dios podrá impedirlo.

Saga amplió aún más su sonrisa. Sabía de sobra como hacer que hasta el más paciente perdiera los nervios. Entre sus cualidades o defectos, según se mirase, destacaba una que consideraba especialmente práctica y divertida. Su arrogancia y seguridad, le concedían oportunidades irrepetibles de enervar a sus rivales, inestabilizándolos. Después de eso era mucho más fácil alzarse victorioso. Exactamente como acababa de hacer con Radamanthis. Estaba seguro de que el Juez estaba aguantando la furia casi tanto como ellos, con la diferencia de que al menos los tres Caballeros se habían divertido un rato provocándolo.

_-Me hubiera encantado romperle los dientes._ –escuchó protestar a Shura.

_-Dudo que en nuestro estado hubieras podido hacerle un arañazo si quiera._ -prosiguió Camus, analizando la precaria situación en que estaban.- _Aunque eso ha sido divertido…_

_-Desde luego. Pero yo te hubiera matado_. –se defendió el de Capricornio mirando a su peliazul compañero, que sostenía con cuidado la blanca tela entre sus manos.

_-¿Por qué crees que siempre acabo metido en problemas?_ –replicó el aludido con lo que hubiera sido una sonrisa, sino hubieran tenido a la Dama frente a ellos.

Pronto se encontraron en un pequeño vestíbulo. La puerta se cerró tras ellos con uno sonido seco. Observaron su entorno, con interés y totalmente alerta. A pesar de que la estancia se encontraba vacía, era elegante. Tenía una peculiar forma circular y estaba coronada con una cúpula de cristal de inusual belleza. Camus frunció el ceño al preguntarse como algo tan hermoso… aún seguía allí. Las paredes de mármol ahora cubiertas por polvo, en su día fueron de un cálido color rosado. El suelo sin embargo, aún conservaba parte de su oscuro brillo natural.

En el centro de la habitación, sobre una tarima de alabastro, reposaba una enorme arpa. Tallada con esmero y delicadeza, aquel instrumento haría las delicias de cualquier músico o anticuario. A su lado, Pandora acariciaba sus cuerdas con maestría, dejando escapar una melodía tan tétrica como bella. La escasa luz que anunciaba el nuevo amanecer, la dotaba de un aspecto fantasmagórico; puesto que al entrar en contacto con el colorido dibujo de la cúpula las sombras de colores inundaron la habitación. Era una escena terriblemente hermosa.

La palidísima piel de la mujer, contrastaba con su oscuro y largo cabello, mientras que sus ojos, perfectamente enmarcados por sus rizadas pestañas, le daban un aspecto cargado de misterio y oscuridad. Envuelta en un largo vestido de terciopelo negro, adornado con elaborados bordados de plata, parecía una princesa. Hermosa… pero tan ladina y peligrosa como el mismo Hades en persona.

-Tuvisteis que ser vosotros quienes cumplierais la misión… -susurró con su melodiosa voz sin dejar de tocar o mirarlos siquiera.- Acabasteis con Athena en las doce horas establecidas. Quitad esa sabana y descubrid su cuerpo, deseo verlo.

Saga y los demás, intercambiaron una rápida mirada. Los tres sabían bien que Pandora no iba a caer en la trampa. Bajo aquella blanca tela, no había nada… nada más que la sangre de su Diosa. Algo que les parecía evidente; les sorprendía que nadie más lo hubiera notado o prestado atención.

-Antes de eso… El Señor Hades nos daría vida eterna si traíamos el cuerpo de Athena… -dijo Saga respetuosamente mientras enfocaba su mirada en ella.- ¿No hay ninguna equivocación, cierto?

-Cómo crees… -replicó ella con una sonrisa demasiado bella para alguien tan terrible.- El Señor Hades no miente. No os preocupéis.

-Entonces… quisiera mostrárselo a él mismo. –continuó él mientras su corazón se aceleraba por la incertidumbre, al sentir como la mujer temblaba de rabia.

-¡No! –gritó cortante acabando con la melodía de su arpa de golpe.- Yo misma lo veré y le comunicaré vuestra hazaña. –y clavando sus ojos en los del Caballero de Géminis, ordenó.- Quita esa sabana, Caballero. Es una orden.

Sin embargo, ninguno se movió. Permanecieron quietos y aparentemente serenos, con la mirada bien alta. Pese a ello, estaban nerviosos, para que negarlo, sus últimos momentos se acercaban y solamente necesitaban un poco más de tiempo. Tiempo… todo se resumía en eso. El tiempo cura, el tiempo hace olvidar, el tiempo… concede la victoria al paciente, y la muerte al impaciente. El tiempo…

-Frog… retira ese trapo. –ordenó la Dama a su deforme sirviente.

-Si mi Señora, ahora mismo.

Frog se acercó a ellos con su peculiar paso. No sin antes pararse a observarlos detenidamente uno a uno, como aquel niño que descubre algo por primera vez que maravilla su visión. Contemplando las diferencias entre aquellos tres y él mismo. Entre sus espíritus y el de su Señora o Radamanthis.

_-Es el momento…_ -se comunicó Saga con los demás.

Y antes que Frog pudiera mover un dedo, Saga desenrolló la sabana, mostrando su contenido escarlata en el preciso momento que Shura aprovechaba la confusión para aprisionar a Pandora bajo su temible Excalibur. Camus, se había colocado a la par del geminiano, en guardia.

-¿Qué hacéis? –preguntó el espectro desconcertado.

En ese instante, sus cosmos percibieron nítidamente el comienzo de la batalla que se libraba en el exterior. Mu, Milo y Aioria habían llegado y finalmente, parecía que serían ellos quienes enfrentasen a Radamanthis. La cruenta pelea, se intensificó en unos segundos. Camus apretó los puños al sentir el dolor de sus compañeros.

Saga avanzó unos pasos hacia la mujer que tenía frente a él. Serio, olvidando desde hacía rato las heridas que cubrían su cuerpo, y que aquellos eran los últimos minutos de sus vidas, ignorando completamente las explosiones de cosmos de sus amigos. Centrándose únicamente en ella, y en el recuerdo del tacto de Athena, que aún sentía en sus dedos y le daba fuerza para enfrentar lo que viniera.

-Muévete y Excalibur te cortará el cuello.-susurró Shura con increíble frialdad al oído de la Dama.

-¡Dejad a la Señorita Pandora en paz! ¡Os lo ordeno! –gritaba correteando de un lado a otro Frog. Asqueado, Camus lo congeló momentáneamente con su Polvo de Diamantes.

-Un estorbo menos. –replicó dejando caer la mano tranquilamente.- Es repugnante.

-Deberías saber algo… Aunque la mujer más hermosa y sugerente del mundo estuviera delante de mi en este momento… –dijo Saga suavemente, medio hipnotizado por aquella belleza y embriagado por aquel perfume que llegaba con claridad hasta él.- No dudaría en matarla si fuera mi enemiga. -dando un par de pasos más al frente, prosiguió.- Llévanos hasta Hades.

-¿Y que pretendes hacer frente a él? –contestó ella sin miedo alguno, con la sonrisa más bonita que ninguno de ellos hubiera visto jamás.

-Obviamente… matarle. –contestó Saga con arrogancia, sabiendo que sus palabras no eran más que un deseo que no se cumpliría. Un sueño absurdo.- Esta vez claro, bajo nuestra propia voluntad.

-Así que eso era. Por un momento olvide que sois Santos de Athena después de todo… -y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos prosiguió.- Sin embargo, parece que no recordáis algo muy importante… Los cementerios están llenos de valientes.

Sorprendidos, Shura y Camus se miraron entre si, pero antes de que se percatasen o pudiesen mirar a Saga, la luz del sol comenzó a bañar la habitación. Una luz irreal, puesto que parecía imposible que el astro rey regalase su luz a un lugar tan horrendo como aquel. Ella, aumento tan levemente su cosmos que apenas se hizo notar. Sin embargo, estaba cargado con una fuerza inmensa y los lanzó sin piedad al fondo de la habitación, hasta que sus cuerpos chocaron con el mármol, y cayeron pesadamente al suelo.

Apenas habían caído y reparado en lo que sucedía cuando un profundo dolor atravesó sus corazones. No aquel provocado por un golpe o por unas palabras hirientes. Sino aquel provocado al perder a alguien amado. Sintieron como los cosmos de Aioria, Milo y Mu, apenas se apreciaban, porque apenas quedaba nada de ellos. Un dolor que inmediatamente contrasto con el alivio de sentir allí cuatro cosmos cargados de vida y energía. Los Santos de Bronce habían llegado.

_-Están todos aquí_. –susurró Camus.

_-Al fin_… -prosiguió Shura.

Pero poco duro esa fugaz alegría de sentir a los chiquillos cerca. Tres cosmos, tan poderosos como queridos, amenazaban con desaparecer definitivamente.

_-Nada de lo que nosotros suframos se compara a vuestras lágrimas de sangre. Nos veremos en el mas allá, amigos._- escucharon la moribunda voz de Aioria en sus mentes.

No alcanzaron a responder nada. Shura cerraba los ojos con fuerza, intentando aguantar las lágrimas. La energía vital de Aioria, simplemente desapareció. Podrían jurar que Milo y Mu no gozaban ahora de una situación mejor que la suya propia. El cosmos del Escorpión pareció apagarse, para después refulgir con renovada energía. Únicamente por un motivo: para despedirse.

_-Morir no se antoja tan terrible sabiendo que vosotros estaréis a mi lado._ –susurró.- _Me siento orgulloso de poder decir que pelee del lado de Camus de Acuario… Shura de Capricornio… y Saga de Géminis. De poder decir que sois mis hermanos…_

Camus dejo escapar un sollozo apenas audible, en el instante en que el último fragmento de la existencia del Escorpión desapareció. Mientras tanto, Saga mantenía su mirada perdida en algún punto del suelo, cuando de pronto, el último cosmos se despidió.

_-Hasta el último segundo de vuestras efímeras vidas… demostrad quienes son los Caballeros de Athena. Es un honor haber compartido esta vida con vosotros._

Y entonces, desapareció. Radamanthis había ganado. Apenas habían pasado unos segundos desde que Excalibur amenazase el cuello de la Dama. Los Caballeros de Bronce se acercaban a toda prisa, y ellos, habían vivido lo suficiente como para sentir morir a sus amigos. Sus hermanos. Saga no sabía cuando había comenzado a apretar los puños con tanta fuerza que se había abierto nuevas heridas en las palmas de sus manos, ahora descubiertas. El dolor que sentía en su alma, le hacía olvidar el dolor físico que le impedía moverse. Hubiera hecho lo que fuera por no sentir morir a aquellos cosmos. Todo estaba acabando. Acongojados, se concentraron en lo que tenían frente así.

_-Se han ido…_ -susurró Camus para no obtener respuesta.

-Estúpidos… le debéis esta vida al Señor Hades. –dijo con una tranquilidad pasmosa Pandora.

Mientras, Saga intentó incorporarse de nuevo, esta vez temía no poder hacerlo. Rápidamente sus fuerzas estaban despareciendo, sintiéndose como un muñeco en manos de un niño.

_-Se nos acaba el tiempo… -_murmuró_. _

-La vida que os dio el Señor Hades fue de doce horas. El sol indica que esta llegando a su fin… Ahora, sufriréis en el Infierno eternamente.

La mujer observó como los Caballeros tiritaban y apenas se movían. Acuario y Capricornio ni siquiera hacían el intento por mirarla. Era demasiada la pena que sentían como para prestarla siquiera atención, a pesar de su situación. El geminiano, apoyó sus ensangrentadas manos en el suelo, y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, consiguió arrodillarse.

-¿Tenéis miedo a volver? ¿A morir de nuevo? –preguntó ella, clavando de nuevo sus ojos en los esmeralda del geminiano y acercándose peligrosamente a él.

-¿Miedo a morir? –replicó con dificultad Saga.- Obviamente… no sabes con quien estas hablando…

-Una lástima que debamos castigar a alguien como tú. Una verdadera lástima… -añadió ella sonriente, acercándose hacia él con un gesto que se le antojo, a pesar de todo, demasiado sensual. Acarició levemente su mejilla con apenas un roce de la yema de su dedo índice, provocando un escalofrío en el Caballero. Sin embargo, la caricia se torno en un contacto más firme cuando sujeto su barbilla y lo obligó a mirarla bien.- Ahora, dime… ¿Dónde esta realmente el cuerpo de Athena? Yo puedo hacer que Hades te alargue la vida un poco más...

-Por más que se diga que Athena es una Diosa… su cuerpo es mortal. –consiguió responder él, mientras se sentaba sobre sus talones, en un intento de separarse de ella. Dejando que la luz del sol iluminase su rostro por última vez.- Es un hecho… que las personas que mueren, van al mundo de los muertos.

-Aún tienes el valor de decir que… -replicó ella enfadada.

De pronto la mujer calló. Reparó en que las palabras del Caballero, además de desafiantes por su entonación, eran muy ciertas. Quizá después de todo, Athena y aquellos muchachos habían sido más inteligentes que ellos. En ese caso debería alertar a Hades cuanto antes.

-¡No puede ser! –escucharon los tres intercambiando una triunfal mirada, mientras sentían el cosmos de los cuatro chiquillos considerablemente cerca.- Frog, ya no es necesario que permanezca aquí. Marcharé con el Señor Hades.

-Déjeme todo a mi Señora, yo me encargaré.-replicó el espectro con su gangosa voz.

-Adiós… Saga de Géminis. –se despidió la mujer con su aterciopelada voz calvando sus ojos púrpura en los de él.- Caballeros…

Las grandes puertas se cerraron tras ella. Saga observó como sus amigos peleaban por respirar, exactamente del mismo modo que lo intentaba él. Aquel endemoniado aire, quemaba su garganta cada vez que lo hacía.

-Radamanthis los mató… -susurró Shura, ahogando una tos. Nadie dijo nada más.

Realmente ya no sabían que debían hacer. Suponían que lo mejor era que al menos, Seiya y los demás, llegasen hasta ellos, aunque significase no rendirse durante unos minutos más a aquella agonía que estaban sufriendo.

-¿Escuchasteis bien Caballeros? –gritó orgulloso Frog.- Todo el poder de este Castillo esta en mis manos. Soy su Guardián.

-Idiota… ya no hay nada que cuidar aquí. –dijo Camus altivamente esta vez. Aquel tipo lo sacaba de quicio.

-¡¿Cómo? ¿Cómo osas hablar así al Señor Frog? –replicó el espectro fuera de si.

-Este tipo esta completamente loco. –continuó Shura.

-No eres mas que un despojo que dejan atrás porque no es útil, estúpido. –continuó el de Acuario.

-Yo no lo hubiera dicho mejor. –añadió Saga.- Aunque parece que esta pelea… ya esta perdida…

-¿Qué estáis diciendo? ¡YO! ¡El Gran Zeros acabará con vosotros, los Tres Caballeros del Lamento!

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el mísero espectro, la emprendió a golpes con un indefenso Camus. Los demás solo escuchaban sus gemidos de dolor, mientras sentían la rabia crecer dentro de si, al verse incapaces de proteger a su amigo de aquella tortura tan humillante e innecesaria. El sonido secó de los golpes y gorgoteo de la risa de Zeros llenaba la estancia.

-Camus… aguanta… -susurró Saga, atragantándose con la sangre que de nuevo invadía su boca y manchaba sus labios. Intentó elevar su cosmos. Pero no consiguió más que una apenas visible capa dorada que lo cubrió. Inútil para ayudar a su amigo.

-Hyoga esta llegando… debemos aguantar.-continuó Shura, mientras dejaba que sus lágrimas cayeran ante tan horrible espectáculo. Intentó arrodillarse.- Perdóname… por no poder hacer nada por ayudarte…

-Perdónanos… -siguió Saga, mientras apretaba los puños, y sus ojos observaban hipnotizados las gotas de su propia sangre caer al suelo.

-No… no os preocupéis… por mi… -contestó tartamudeando Camus.- Esto no es nada…

De pronto, el espectro cesó en su ataque. Hechizado, se quedó mirando la hermosa cristalera de la cúpula y aquellos extraños destellos que provenían de ella, olvidándose por completo de los Caballeros de Oro. Por un instante, parecía que el cristal había dejado de ser cristal… para convertirse en algo mucho más bello. Hielo. O quizá no lo parecía…

_-Ya están aquí…_ -añadió Saga.

Sin más dilación, el brillo se hizo tan intenso que Frog tuvo que cubrirse los ojos. Sin esperarlo, la cristalera estalló en miles de pedazos que cayeron sobre ellos. Finalmente, los Caballeros de la Esperanza habían llegado. El Espectro de Zeros los miraba boquiabierto, cuando las palabras del rubio tomaron sentido en su mente.

-¿Tu maestro, dices? –gritó espantado.

En ese instante, el Cisne lo congeló sin piedad. Una leve sensación de alivio recorrió el cuerpo de los tres Caballeros caídos. Ellos no lo hubieran hecho mejor.

-¡Camus! –gritó Hyoga corriendo hacia su indefenso maestro.

-¡Saga, levántate! ¡Athena nos esta esperando! –gritó Seiya con tal vitalidad en su voz, que Saga mismo pudo ver reflejada su débil sonrisa en uno de los fragmentos de cristal que cayeron al suelo.

Por un instante, permaneció contemplando su reflejo herido, absorto. "_No todo ha salido mal…_" pensó. Con dificultad, se incorporó como pudo, quedando sentado, y sujetándose débilmente al brazo de Seiya que asustado lo miraba fijamente. Shun, se arrodilló junto a ellos. El Caballero de Géminis, buscó en lo más profundo de si. Busco la fuerza y las palabras necesarias para despedirse de ellos.

-La verdadera batalla empieza ahora… y me temo que no podré ayudaros…-comenzó, mientras sus ojos anegados de lagrimas, observaban aquellos color chocolate llenos de esperanza y fe.- Lo siento Seiya…

-Levántate Saga… -contestó el chiquillo convencido.

Sin embargo, al sentir como Géminis temblaba y sufría al respirar, la tristeza y miedo invadió al chiquillo. En ese instante una brillante lágrima cayó de los ojos esmeralda del geminiano. Pegaso empalideció, comprendiendo que las palabras de su superior estaban cargadas de verdad.

-No digas tonterías… -alcanzó a susurrar.

Unos pasos más allá, Shiryu contemplaba absorto a Shura, mientras este le dedicaba lo que sin duda era una despedida. El capricorniano, ni siquiera intentó moverse. Solamente dejo escapar aquello que sentía acompañado de lágrimas.

-Si alguna vez hubiera tenido un alumno… -comenzó a decir en apenas un susurro.- Me hubiera gustado que fueras tú. Serías un digno Guardián.

-Me encantaría serlo… Excalibur es el mejor regalo que los dioses pudieron concederme. –respondió emocionado el Dragón. Y a pesar de ser el más sensato de los cuatro… pronunció unas palabras que sabía jamás se cumplirían.- Levántate… pelearemos juntos. –Shura sonrió, mientras que sus ojos apenas permanecían abiertos.

-Hubiera sido un honor. Siento no poder hacerlo… -Shiryu se estremeció al vez como la sangre goteaba de la comisura de los labios del español.- Cuida de nuestra princesa, Dragón.

Camus, atravesaba una situación igual de complicada. Recostado en los brazos de Hyoga, el que había sido como su hermano pequeño o quizá… su hijo, reparó en que para él, no existía mejor lugar para morir. Sabía que se sentiría orgulloso de aquel chiquillo. ¡Qué demonios! Ya lo hacía…

-Juntos podemos ganar esta Guerra, Maestro. –susurró el Cisne llorando.

-No, Hyoga. –respondió con una sonrisa.- Hemos dejado en vuestras manos todos nuestros sueños… -el ojo azul, casi cristalino del ruso, lo miraba lleno de tristeza y emoción.- Sólo vosotros podéis hacer lo que nosotros no haremos jamás.

-Maestro… Yo…

-Me siento orgulloso de ti… -murmuró cerrando los ojos.

A Saga no le pasaron desapercibidas las palabras de sus dos compañeros. Contempló aquella escena por última vez y maldijo a los dioses por permitirle vivir más que todos ellos y contemplar sus muertes.

-Ha sido un honor pelear y morir a vuestro lado. –se despidió el geminiano de sus dos amigos sin voltear a verlos.

_-El mejor regalo de mi larga vida… fue poder veros crecer._ –sorprendidos, percibieron el cosmos de Shion.- _Me superasteis hace demasiado tiempo. Me siento orgulloso… como Maestro… como Padre. _

-Nos vemos al otro lado… hermanos… -susurraron al unísono Camus y Shura en su último aliento.

Saga dejó que sus lágrimas comenzaran a caer con libertad y amargura, cuando sintió los cosmos de Shion, Camus y Shura desaparecer. El griego, sabiéndose sólo con los cuatro niños, lloró mas desconsolado aún, a pesar de que no quería. A pesar de que solamente deseaba darles la fuerza necesaria para continuar aquella Guerra que ellos habían comenzado. Le habían dejado solo.

De pronto, una voz en su mente le hizo olvidar a los niños que tenía a su lado por un instante.

_-Jamás agaches tu mirada…_ –Saga escuchó las palabras y cerró los ojos con fuerza.- _Mira a la muerte… y sonríele, porque tu brillo es capaz de deslumbrar al mismo diablo._

_-Kanon… -_alcanzó a susurrar.- _Géminis tiene un digno Guardián_.

_-Jamás te atrevas a disfrazarte de luna otra vez… porque en verdad eres el sol._ –fue lo último que escuchó de la voz de su gemelo.

Los cuatro Caballeros de Bronce, sorprendidos, observaron entre sollozos como el geminiano se levantaba con enorme dificultad. Apenas se sostenía en pie, pero la energía que le quedaba, era la suficiente como para perder sus ojos en la luz del amanecer. El esfuerzo amenazaba con hacerlo caer torpemente, pero no. Moriría en pie. De pie y desafiante… como siempre vivió. Que nadie olvidara, que él jamás se rindió.

-Siempre estaremos velando por vosotros… -susurró dedicándoles una última sonrisa.- Nosotros… os encomendamos a Athena.

-¡SAGA!

El grito desgarrador del Pegaso fue lo último que escuchó, mientras su dorado cosmos se deshacía y su cuerpo desaparecía con él. Un último fragmento de su cosmos llegó hasta el Santuario, y con delicadeza se posó en la mano del nuevo Caballero de Géminis.

_-Te quiero hermano. _

Las últimas palabras de Saga, resonaron en la mente de Kanon, encogiendo su corazón. Se secó las lágrimas con rabia y apretó el puño donde aquel dorado cosmos desaparecía.

"_Juro que allá donde estés… conseguiré ser digno de ser tu hermano. Conseguiré que te sientas tan orgulloso de mi como yo lo estoy de ti._" Pensó mientras se acercaba hasta el Caballero de Libra y emprendía el camino a la batalla final.

Supo que ninguno de los Trece, dejaría que aquellos niños se sintieran solos y perdidos en lo que quedaba por venir. Ellos velarían desde el lugar donde estuvieran, por los pequeños Santos de Bronce.

Sonrió. Pues en esta era, aún estando muertos, los Caballeros de Oro habían luchado por lo que creyeron justo. Habían luchado por sus sueños y habían desafiado a la muerte. Habían hecho temblar a los Dioses.

Sus espíritus les habían sido encomendados junto a la protección de Athena. Finalmente, la Ultima Guerra Santa había comenzado. Amplió aún más su sonrisa, comprendiendo lo mucho que había significado para el mundo ese breve lapso de tiempo llamado vida, de dos niños pequeños, tan iguales como diferentes, los Hermanos de Géminis. Alzó su azulada mirada al cielo y respiró hondo.

Era un día hermoso para morir.

-Fin-

**NdA**: Ejem.

En cuanto a la historia... poco hay que mencionar. Me parece una idea muy interesante la conexion mental que mantienen via cosmos. Indicandoles las variaciones en los cosmos y manteniendoles unidos hasta el final. espero que no haya resultado confuso. En cuanto al personaje de Pandora... realmente es una mujer que me encanta. Me parece tremendamente hermosa y peligrosa. Espero haber transmitido bien la idea de que su belleza era solo comparable al peligro que entraña. Y respecto a ella.. varie una determinada frase del Anime, pronunciada por Saga, porque me parece tremendamente machista. "Aunque sea mi enemigo, no me gustaría golpear a una mujer." Pues bien querido y adorado Kurumada (o traductores o adaptadores o responsables del guion!) creo que las mujeres de este hermoso manga han demostrado ser tan fieras y dignas como para pelear con los mejores caballeros de oro, no es asi? xDDDD

Como dije, estoy pensando en la segunda parte. No puedo aseguraros nada, pues prefiero publicar cuando la historia tenga forma, por lo que tampoco puedo daros un plazo o una confirmacion. Solo transmitiros mi deseo de continuar hasta el Muro de los Lamentos si sois vosotros los que me acompañais.

Snif.

Esta es la despedida. Creo que me estoy emocionando y todo.

Espero que este último capítulo haya sido de vuestro gusto... y sobre todo, un digno final para la historia. Quiero que sepais, que no hubiera sido facil hacerlo sin vosotros y que es la primera vez que me siento tan bien, tan apreciada, y tan animada para continuar. Gracias a todos y cada uno de los lectores. Gracias, mil gracias.

_Eriha_: jajaja si, creo que quedo gracioso, pero si realmente Seiya es tan parecido a Aioros (creo q comenzare a odiar al arquero) quienes mejor le conocían deberían apreciarlo a simple vista, no? Espero que la última despedida de nuestros gemelos, haya sido de tu agrado!

_Anonymous-anonimo_: Bienvenida! aunque sea a estas alturas. Solo intente transmitir lo que yo senti al ver a nuestros caballeros enfrentar esa situacion tan complicada. Despues de todo, son humanos. Me alegro que te haya gustado y espero que el final tambien lo haya hecho.

_Sunrise Spirit_: Ahhh... que decirte amiga. Si no supiera la cara que se le pone a la gente, cuando descubre que un escribe fics sobre un anime... te diria que se lo mostrases a tu jefe. Pero mejor no lo hagas xDDD Espero que esa factura de los pañuelos no sea muy elevada que estamos en mala epoca! Y sigue con tus historias, de veras que son buenas. El nuevo capitulo de _Las Doce Tareas Doradas _es magnifico. Animo!

_Silentforce666_: Para alla te envio un frasco de pegamento para remendar ese corazon! Gracias por todas esas palabras, de veras que las aprecio. Espero seguir en contacto, porque de verdad merece la pena!

_Sanae Koneko_: Espero que con este capitulo hayas disfrutado tanto como con el anterior, al menos esa fue la intencion! Muchas gracias por todo!

_Angel de Acuario_: No puedo prometerte nada... porque como ya dije, prefiero acabar primero las historias y luego subirlas, asi aseguro que no las dejare a medias. Te mentiria si te dijese que no tengo una idea de una historia hablando más de Aioros y Saga. Si hay suerte... algun dia habra algo.

_Patin_: Creo que tu review es la mas larga que me han escrito nunca! Muchas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo! En cuanto a lo que dijiste, a ver; espero que no malentendieses lo que quise decir con bravucon. Pues mi intención era reflejar precisamente esa arrojancia, respaldada con un corazón enorme y un poquio de irreflexion. ese es el modo en que yo veo a Milo de Escorpión. En cuanto a todo lo que dice en el Anime... tienes razon que es el quien parece conocer a todos, sin embargo para mi eso carece de importancia. Porque la misma historia, creo que deja traslucir una realidad diferente. Una realidad donde me resulta imposible de creer que Aioros y Saga no tuvieran relacion alguna y q por tanto, Aioria no supiera de el, cuando si duda, vivia desde niño en el Santuario y Saga era el más admirado por todos. Me cuesta creer que Mu... discipulo de Shion no supiera absolutamente nada de sus compañeros de orden y del Antiguo Maestro. En cuanto a nuestra diosa... pues... Bueno, en el fic apenas sale, porque no considero que tenga el protagonismo que tienen ellos. Para mi Athena (al menos en esta historia) puede ser aun una niña a la que le falta mucho por aprender sobre su identidad, sin embargo, como buena diosa de la guerra que es... que ame a un caballero por encima de los demas, no implica que no quiera al resto. Creo que debia verse como una especie de crecimiento de la conciencia de Athena dentro de Saori Kido. y eso es todo... como dije, quiza haya una continuacion, pero no lo aseguro. Mil Gracias por tu lectura!

_Pegasusgirl_: Creo que si no tuvieramos esos recuerdos guardados en nuestro pecho... a todos nos resultaria imposible escribir. Todos sabemos loque siente cuando alguien querido te decepciona o eres tu quien decepciona. Pues eso quise transmitir elevado a la fantasia de esta serie. Me alegra saber que una vez mas consegui el objetivo, aunque no se si pueda cargar con la tristeza de tanta gente! ajajaj seguiremos leyendonos!

_Orion no Saga_: Bueno... que decir... ante todo, eres el primer chico que tengo entre mis lectores (al menos los que firman), con lo cual, me siento muy halaga porque mi historia te haya gustado y que no solo eso, sino que confies en mi como para pedirme ese pequeño "regalo" en forma de historia. te prometo que hare lo posible. A menudo mis ideas se entremezclan y tengo demasiadas. Como consecuencia me quedo atorada y no se seguir. Pero prometo que voy a hacer el esfuerzo por reflejar en una historia todas esas ideas que ansias leer. (porque ademas, ya tengo algo escrito xD). En fin, asi que nada, mil gracias por tu atencion y confianza. Cuidare de mi unico chico! Lo prometo!

En fin, este es el final a este camino. Ha sido muy agradable, y de nuevo... os doy las gracias! Seguire leyendoos con interes! E intentaré seguir por este camino! Se os quiere. Feliz Navidad!

_La Dama de las Estrellas_


End file.
